Emmett's Little Sister!
by AshleighRebekah
Summary: Emmett's little sister saw her older brother get slaughtered by a bear. What will happen when Aro, the power crazed ruler of the Volturi turns her? She starts to fall for one of the guard, and her loyalty is tested when they are sent to fight the Cullens. Will she remember her brother in time to save him and his family?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my edited version of the first chapter because when i first started the story I rushed through it to get to the main plot. I wasn't happy having it here because first impressions make a huge difference. I hope everyone enjoys my story!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own any of the twilight characters.**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

I was sitting around the campfire enjoying the night air when Emmett decided to get up and search for more firewood. I watched my older brother get up and disappear into the trees.

Our parents always loved us getting out into nature, they thought it was good for both Emmett and I.

My mind drifted back to the first campfire that I had tried to build. I think I was about seven. I smiled at the memory. It had ended in disaster. I hadn't stacked the logs at the right angle so they kept falling down. But when I finally got them to stand and tried lighting it I didn't remove my hand fast enough and my sleeve had caught on fire. Father had quickly extinguished the flames by wrapping my arm in a towel. Luckily I wasn't that badly burnt but my arm…

…the memory was cut short when I heard a scream not far from our campsite.

I shot up and started running towards the screaming. I knew that voice but I was desperately wishing I was wrong. It couldn't be Emmett. What was happening to him to make him scream like that?

I was pushing my way through the trees, not caring that the branches were whipping at my bare skin and pulling on my clothes. I had to get to Emmett. The noises were getting louder, I kept running, trying to catch my breath as I gulped air down my throat. Why had Emmett come out this far?

The trees slowly opened into a little clearing but I only stepped two feet out from the safety of the trees.

I gasped when I saw it.

The grizzly was huge, easily one of the biggest I had ever seen. He was standing over my brother who was desperately trying to crawl away. His clothes were torn and he was badly bleeding. I must have made a noise because Emmett turned his head to face me.

His face was covered in blood from the huge gash on his forehead. His eyes were pleading. But, how could I help him. How could I get the bear to stop attacking him?

I was so frightened! I had no idea what to do. I took a step forward, as if I could try to scare it away somehow. I had to try something.

Once again I looked into my brother's eyes and saw his pain. His lips started moving but I couldn't hear a thing over the bear's growls.

"Run!...Run!" Emmett shouted at me. Before I could turn around something moved in the bushes to my right.

I stood still, completely stunned, as I saw a woman emerge from the cover of the trees. Her long blonde hair blew across her face but she pulled it behind her ear in one swift movement. She walked over to the bear and Emmett. I was about to start yelling at her but it was too late.

The bear sniffed the air and looked at the woman. It growled at her, barring its teeth.

The woman wasn't scared at all. Her legs bent slightly at the knees, she looked as if she was about to pounce.

And then she was gone, and reappeared on the other side of the small clearing, holding something brown in her hand. I couldn't believe my eyes, she was holding the bears leg!

I looked over at the bear which had completely forgotten about Emmett and started hobbling towards the woman. She had torn off its leg!

I didn't understand what had happened, my eyes couldn't adjust in time to see her clearly. The only thing that gave me any clue was the bear's cries.

My breathing was deep and I couldn't form a sentence. I tried calling out when I saw her standing over Emmett. With one fast but careful movement she whisked Emmett up into her arms, with ease, even though Emmett was twice the size of her, and ran away.

I tried yelling at her when she turned around and started walking off but she didn't notice me at all.

My eyes travelled to the ground, pieces of the bear were scattered everywhere. My legs started running in the direction of the woman. I had to get Emmett back, and I had to thank her for saving his life.

Finally words were forming in the back of my throat and I started shouting out into the forest, hoping that the blonde woman would come back. I must have searched the entire night because the sun was slowly starting to rise.

…

I finally found the campsite, from there I was able to find my way home. I ran as fast as I could. Crying the whole way. I told my parents about the bear but I didn't say anything about the woman. They would have thought I was crazy!

No-one would believe me about the woman.

…

Days passed, I got no sleep because all I could do was think about Emmett. Was he safe or dead? Did the woman take him to a doctor?

The funeral was pointless. There was no body, there weren't any answers and for me that was the worst part. Not knowing if he was alive or dead.

…

Everyone missed Emmett and my life was never the same without him. Every night I thought about him. If he was okay, where he was now, if he was thinking about me? I desperately wanted him to be alive.

* * *

**Holy crap! How scary was that bear?**

**Is anyone else mentally thanking Rosalie for saving Emmett? **

**I loved writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Five years later…..

Ashleigh and her parents were sitting in the living room when there was a knock on the door. Ashleigh answered it and was surprised to see two very handsome men standing there. One was very tall and muscular and the other was short but a little less muscular. They greeted Ashleigh and asked if her and her family could step out into the alley way for a moment. Thinking that these men were some sort of authority everyone did as they were told.

The men ordered them to stand in a straight line facing them. The tall man looked down at the shorter of the two men and the shorter one nodded. He closed his eyes for about twenty seconds and when he opened them he tilted his head in the direction of me.

The taller one smiled and nodded his head slightly. The two men then looked at my family and thanked us for our time and told us that we could go back inside now. Confused, me and my family stepped back inside and went to bed.

I woke to my mother's screams. I ran out to see what was happening. Her mother was being attacked by a god like little girl. No, she wasn't being attacked, well not really, she was being bitten. Pain and worry were the only expressions on her mother's face. She looked at Ashleigh, about to tell her to run when the little god like girl snapped her mother's neck.

Ashleigh looked around trying to find her father. Her eyes settled on a lifeless body that was thrown, carelessly in the middle of the room. Tears started to swarm out of her eyes. The girl looked up at Ashleigh and grinned. Slowly she started walking towards Ashleigh. She grabbed Ashleigh's shoulders and then bit down hard on her neck. Puncturing her skin with razor sharp teeth. Blood started to spill out of her neck and the girl began to drink it. Yes, drink it!!!!!!

She drank for ages, Ashleigh wasn't sure if she had much blood left. But she began to feel dizzy, and collapsed on the floor. The beautiful girl picked Ashleigh up and swung her over her shoulder, laughing. Just as Ashleigh was about to doze off into a painless sleep, a sharp burning pain started to blaze in her neck. It got more intense with every second.

Soon the burning spread to her whole body and Ashleigh couldn't help but scream. She didn't know where she was, nor did she care.

The pain was excruciating. After about three days the pain began to decrease.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Now

I opened my eyes to find myself in a medieval castle like room. All of my senses were intensified. Everything was so much clearer. I tried to remember how I got here but nothing was clear. All I could recall was lots of blood and a lot of pain. Anything past the pain was a struggle to remember. Once I sorted through my memory to find any answer to why I was here, I examined the room. It was a very well designed room. It had a huge wooden bed that had a flower pattern on either end of it. It was in the middle of the room and had a blood red colour bed spread on it, that flowed onto the floor. There was a window to the right which was draped by blood red curtains. By the light that was coming from the window it was about noon. There was a small seat that fit perfectly under the window and on the left side of the room there was a wooden carved desk, with paper and pens and lots of stationary things.

I noticed a delicious smell coming from me. I looked down at myself and noticed that I was covered in blood. Then I had a flash back, I remembered my parents lifeless bodies on the ground. I was immediately overwhelmed with sadness and anger because I knew that there was more that I wasn't able to remember. Someone had killed my parents, but I couldn't remember who it was. I couldn't remember her face. Her? Or was it a him?

Just then the huge door creaked open, to reveal a beautiful, tall dark haired man. He was wearing a black cloak which covered up whatever else he was wearing under it. The man walked over to me and I had no control over my body. I growled at him. Why on earth did I just growl?

''Hello, Ashleigh, My name is Aro'' He bowed down to me, showing me that there was nothing to be afraid of.

''Hello'' I was relectunt to answer.

''I know that this is confusing to you but I will do my best to explain. Please feel free to ask any questions that you have while I am explaining this to you.'' He waited for my answer. I just nodded and he continued.

''Do you believe in vampires?''I nodded

''Okay, good because you are now one and so am I. Most myths aren't true. We don't shrivel in the sun, a wooden stake can not kill us, neither can crosses, holy water or garlic. We are very strong, all of our senses are intensified, as you would have already noticed. We are very fast, and some of us have extra abilities. Take me for instance, with one touch I will be shown every experience, and every thought you mind has ever had. Others like Jane, who I will introduce you to soon have the power to make the illusion of pain. In other words, she can make anyone, no matter how strong they are drop to the ground in excruciating pain. I also think that you have special abilities, but we won't worry about that until later.''

I interrupted him.

''What happens to you, well us in the sun?''

As soon as I asked my question Aro sped over to the window putting his hand in the tiny ray of sunlight that the thick curtain let through. Showing me two things, that he wasn't wrong about being fast, and that vampires really do sparkle in the sunlight. He motioned for me to come and join him in the sunlight. I walked over to him, not as fast as he did, but still quicker than a human's pace. I stuck my hand out into the sun's rays and watched with wide eyes as little sparkles ran across my skin. Noticing that I was alot paler than I used to be. Curious, I ran over to the mirror that was in the walk in wardrobe.

I didn't believe it was me at first. My face was so perfect. So pale, and pretty. I touched my face, just to make sure this wasn't an illusion, I also pinched my arm. With that little sharp pain that was left on my arm I realized that I was a vampire. Woah, this was not just a fairytale, it was true, and it was happeneing to me!

A smile appeared across my face, I was beautiful. No I was more than beautiful, I was god like. Well I wouldn't go that far but, Whoa. I have changed so much.

''Yes, when we go through the change our appearance also changes.'' Aro explained.

''Yea, I noticed. Why?'' I couldn't help but ask, I know it was a stupid question.

''We are beautiful so that we can lure in our prey.''

When I scrunched my face up in confusion, Aro explained further.

''Humans find us alluring, we can get them to do almost anything we want them to do''

''Oh yea that's right, we drink blood.'' I knew it was true, but my statement came out as a question.

''Yes we do'' He said that with a huge grin on his face.

''Hmmm.'' Was all I could say.

''Speaking of blood, are you thirsty?'' Aro asked

As soon as he mentioned it, I became aware of an intense burning at the back of my throat. I assumed that was what he was talking about.

''Yes, my throat is burning''

''Okay I'll fix that right away.'' Then Aro swept out of the room and came back with someone following closely behind him, in a matter of seconds. As soon as the other person entered, my throat roared with pain and desire. I heard her heart beat, smelt her scent and could practically taste her blood in my mouth. I imagined walking up to her, putting my mouth to her throat, sinking my teeth into her fragile skin and……..No what was I thinking. She was a person, who had a right to live. Aro looked at me and noticed the concerned look on my face.

''Don't worry Ashleigh''

''I…I..You expect me to….'' I couldn't finish my sentence. My body was filled with desire. All I wanted to do was bite into her neck and let her blood slide down my throat and dull the burning. But my head knew it was the wrong thing to do.

''Ashleigh it won't hurt her.'' The women looked up at Aro, her face filled with confusion and fear. She would be running from the room if she knew what was planned for her.

''I…''Once again I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. I was fighting with my body not to launch myself at her right now.

And just as if her life ment nothing to Aro, he snapped the poor women's neck. Just like a toothpick. Her body went limp and would have fallen to the floor if Aro didn't catch it. He then drew his nail across her neck, letting a line of blood trickle down her throat. As soon as her blood escaped I couldn't control my body. My eyes went wide and I grabbed the dead girl's body. I pushed her neck against my mouth and drank. The taste was like nothing that I had ever experienced before in my entire life. Too soon I dropped her body to the floor. She had no blood left, and I was drastically unsatisfied. The burn in my throat had only dulled a little. I needed more blood, and just as if he read my thoughts Aro motioned in the direction of the door with his hand. Two more women filled in, confusion filled their faces. I became excited, knowing that I was getting more blood. I would be satisfied after drinking these two. There will be no hesitation now. All I want is their blood, their puny insignificant lives meant nothing to me now. All on the earth that mattered now was their blood, the burn in the back of my throat and the desirable affect that the sound of their heart pushing the warm sweet liquid around in their veins had on me.

With a scarily fast movement, I snapped both of their necks. I put them out of their misery. None of them would feel fear or pain from now on. The way that I looked at it now was that I was doing them a favor. I could be an absolute monster and suck them dry while they can still feel. But I didn't, I don't cause them any unnecessary pain.

I let the women's bodies drop to the floor. Any trace of blood now erased from their bodies.

''Okay, now do you feel better?'' Aro asked

''Yes'' I said, while licking the excess blood that was around my lips. I couldn't believe what had come over me. I didn't care about those women's lives. How could I be such a monster?

''Okay, well, I'll let you change and then I will show you more about your new life.''

I nodded, he motioned for me to go to the wardrobe that was filled with designer clothes. Then he left the room. I walked into the wardrobe. Searching for something to wear. There was everything from elegant dresses to slutty cat suits. I decided on a nice pair of black jeans and I plain top that showed of my neck and some of my cleavage. I wanted to show some of my flawless pale skin, but not too much. I was grateful to get out of the bloody clothes. Even though they smelt delicious, I couldn't take the miserable thought out of my mind that that blood was my parents. I walked out of my room, expecting Aro to be waiting for me. But I was surprised when I saw, in my opinion, the hottest guy in the world. He had dark curly short hair, he was very tall. Well everyone was tall compared to me, the migit 5 foot 2 person. He had muscles that made you druel and a smile that made my heart melt. He looked up at me when I came out of my room.

''Hello, Ashleigh. I am Demetri and I am your personal guide this evening.'' He had the most gorgeous voice.

''Hi, Demetri, where is Aro?'' I was curious, but only the tiniest little bit. I just said that so that I didn't look like I was a brain dead idiot that liked staring at guys all day.

''Aro thought it best if I showed you around, do you mind?'' He said with a teasing smile.

I would have blushed if I could. But I can't because I didn't I guess. Which I was very grateful for. He motioned with his hand for us to start walking.

''No I don't mind.'' I wanted to add, I'd much rather have you show me around than Aro any day but I didn't.

He started walking and I followed him. He took me on a tour of the whole castle. It was huge, he stopped and told me stories about rooms and other things that had happened before. I was very intrigued by him. We laughed with each other for a long time about nothing really. He fills me in on vampire things that I didn't know yet. Like we can eat human food but we have to cough it up later. Just stuff like that. Once he was done wigth the tour he took me to the great hall, where I would meet every other member of the Volturi guard.

When I stepped in Aro was the first one in front of me. He introduced me personally to every single vampire that was in the room. Instead of yelling out 'everyone this is Ashleigh, Ashleigh this is everyone' He had to be difficult. I met Felix, Jane, Alec, Caius, Marcus, Garret and many, many more. I expected to forget everyone's name because there was no possible way that I could ever remember every single person's name just like that. But surprisingly I did remember every single name. It was easy. I was trying to figure out why but then I remembered one thing that Demetri had told me in the hall way. That vampires have photographic memories. We are supposed to be very smart creatures. Yay I am smart now.

When we were all done with the introductions everyone went in their separate ways. I expected Demetri to walk away from me, I assumed that he didn't really like me and the only reason to why he said yes to take me on a tour of the castle was because Aro asked him too, and nobody said no to Aro. Maybe he did like me, because I certainly liked him. I mean what was not to like. Every single person in this room was unbelievably gorgeous but Demetri just stood out. He was even more beautiful than everyone else.

''So how do you like being a vampire so far?'' Demetri asked, interrupting my long thoughts about him.

''I like it, everyone is so beautiful'' I explained.

''There nothing like what I am seeing.'' I smiled a little bit, imagining that he was looking at a girl that he liked or something. But then I turned to him and he was facing me, he was looking at me when he said that. OMFG I think I am about to scream.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

I was running in the hall, at a human pace, to get to Demetri. We were going out today, to get something to eat, or drink is the more correct term. I loved doing things with Demetri. We had become good friends over the past five months. Hunting, laughing and being stupid. Time goes really fast when you're a vampire. It doesn't really matter. I have been having weekly meetings with Aro and sometimes Caius, to discuss me fitting in. But I really knew what the meetings were all about, my supposed powers. Which I haven't discovered yet. I really think that I don't have any powers. Caius always seems so excited when he goes into the meetings, he asks me the same question every time and I give him the same answer.

''So Ashleigh, have you had any unusual happenings this week?'' Caius would ask.

''Nothing yet Caius, no signs of my powers.'' I would say with a smirk.

Then he would have a fit, (Well if vampires can have fits?) and his facial expression would change from expectant to 'I am about to rip her head off'. I always struggled to keep my smirk back. I loved making Caius angry, he always had the most over exaggerated reactions. But Demetri always seemed to have a worried flash go through his eyes when I told him about the meetings and Caius' reactions. I asked him about it but he said it was nothing, so I just dropped the subject.

Walking through the halls I ran into Jane. I hated her. A lot, she was such a bitch. She hated that I had weekly meetings with Aro. She was his little joy, his most priceless possession. Aro loved power, it was easy to tell, that is why he love Jane so much. Because she had power. Jane always had Aro's attention but now his attention was on me and she hated that. Which meant that she despised me. I learnt about Jane's power on the day that I was turned by Aro. He had explained that she was very powerful and that she could put a strong vampire on the ground, writhing in pain. I didn't believe him, until the next day, when I apparently took the human that she wanted to feed on and so she burned me. Oh yea that's what I call it when she uses her power, burn. So anyway, every possible feud that she could have with me she would have. Jane would go to amazing lengths to cause me pain, just because she loved attention.

She pushed me against the wall and said…

''Watch where you are going.'' With an evil voice, which I also hated, her voice was so evil and yuk.

She walked away. I hated her so much. I was on one side of the hall way and she was on the other. She crossed the hall way just to hit me into the wall. UGH! I hate her. I stormed off to Demetri's room.

I got to his room and didn't bother to knock, he was expecting me anyway. I burst through the doors and let them shut behind me. Demetri was sitting in his chair by the window, the sun making his skin glitter. He is so unbelievably gorgeous! He looked up from his book and laughed, he was amused by my entrance. I didn't bother waiting for him to ask me what was wrong. I just went into explaining the whole thing. I started pacing as I explained up and down the room.

''I was on my way here too see you when Jane pushed me into a wall! God I hate her. She was over one side and I was over the other. She saw me and had that stupid sadistic smile on her face, walked over to my side of the hall and pushed me, hard into the wall.''

When I was done explaining I was breathing in deeply. I didn't need to of course but I was so angry and I needed to calm down. I turned around when I was at the end of my pacing line and ran into Demetri. He put his lips on mine and they opened without me telling them too, not that I minded. He pushed my body into his, making the kiss even better. The closer the better! My hands went from his chest to his neck, running over his muscles and tangled in his hair. One of his hands was at my waist and the other was behind my neck pushing our lips together. He picked me up, not letting our lips separate, and walked over to the bed…

''Don't worry about her'' He told me while he was taking his shirt off, exposing a perfectly sculpted body and smirking.

''I know'' I said. I melted when he gave me my favourite smile.

He bent down and kissed me with more intensity. I laughed at his growl when I started unbuttoning my shirt…

When we stopped I was resting on him. My head on his bare chest and both of us under the covers. He bent down and kissed me again, this time it was playfull. But I knew what he wanted to do again. I sighed, we needed to get up, he was going to England today to sort out a problem with some vamps that were harassing the town and leaving to much evidence.

''We can't'' I told him, pushing his face away from mine.

'''Why?'' His expression was hilarious!

I started laughing and he laughed too.

''You have to go to England today.''

''Oh yea, I forgot.'' He said.

''Yea, sure you did.'' I laughed again.

''I'd rather just lie here all day.''

''hmmm, so would I.''

''I can if you want me too?'' He sounded too eager, he knew he would get in trouble if he didn't go. He was the tracker, he was the only one who could find the bad vamps.

''No, you'll get into trouble. They need your brilliant tracking skills.'' I joked, but it was true, they did need him.

''Yea I know, I'm awesome.'' He said getting up and putting on clothes.

''Bye'' I said as he walked out of the door.

I turned around to walk into the closet to change my clothes. I heard the door open again and turned around to see Demetri running up to me. He started to kiss me with furious passion. Our lips fell into a rhythm that we both knew too well. My arms started to wrap around neck and my fingers notted in hair. His arms went around my waist,one hand at the small of my back and the other on the back of my neck pushing our bodies closer together, deepening the kiss.

After a couple of minutes, I started to pull away, remembering that he had to leave. He rested his forhead against mine and laughed. I giggled and he bent down to brush his lips against mine. I slipped my hands down from his neck to rest on his pecks. I pushed against his chest, indicating for him to go before we could get into anything more physical.

''Go.''

''Bye, I'll be back soon.'' He smiled.

''Be safe.'' I told him.

And then he ran out of the room and he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Demetri ran up to me and pulled me with him out of the castle. We went through alley ways, and back roots to make sure that we weren't seen. It was twilight, the sun was still visible so we still had to hide from the humans. Once we got out of the cities gates and into the forest, he turned to face me. He seemed very hiper, like he couldn't wait for something.

''What's wrong?'' I asked, I was going to laugh at his actions but his next words stopped me.

''Ashleigh, please tell me that you have at least discovered something, that would say that you have powers. The tiniest bit of evidence…Please…'' He was worried, I didn't understand.

''No I haven't, why?''

''I heard Caius talking, he said that if he doesn't see any evidence of your powers, in three weeks… he…he...'' He couldn't finish.

''He what, make me have more meetings?'' I joked, but clearly this wasn't a joking matter. I was just trying to stop him from worrying. What would Caius possibly do that would have Demetri this hysterical.

''He said that because the Volturi guard has positions for gifted vampires only, he has to kick you out, because, and I quote, 'she will be making a bad name for the guard.' He doesn't want other vampires that break the law to think that we just let any people in. He doesn't want to 'look weak.' '' He struggled to say his sentence.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could Caius do that, well Caius would do that, I did give him a hard time. And he did love his big bad Volturi guard image and he was always for the 'all bad vampires should be punished' thing. But how could Aro let this happen? How could Aro let Caius kick me out!

''What, why?''

''You know how Caius is, he loves his precious rules. The rules say that our guard needs to be strong.''

''But I am strong.''

''For now Ashleigh, yea, but after a year your strength will fade. You won't be able to fight, well you will, but so can the vampires that you will be fighting against and they will hurt you. I would protect you but Caius doesn't care, he will send you on missions that you wouldn't be able to do and you would get hurt and I can't stand seeing you get hurt..'' Demetri wrapped his arms around me.

I didn't want to move out. I wouldn't be able to see Demetri ever again! I definitely couldn't ask him to leave the guard, it was his life, and no-one could just pick up and leave. We were all told that we could leave whenever we wanted, I remember when a girl named Meagen tried to leave, she walked out and two days later we got the news that she was killed by some wandering vampires.

But we all knew that wasn't the case. Caius loved his guard. Once he found out that you had a power, he offered you a place, forced you to take it and once you walk through the doors you cannot leave if you value your life. No-one stood up to vampires that were more powerful than they were. That's why everyone is so nice to stupid little Jane. So it was a life time contract and our kind lived a very long time.

''Where will I go?'' I asked

''You won't have to go, you just have to tap into your powers and then we will be fine.''

''We?''

''Yes we, I'm not letting you go away by yourself.'' He smiled his heart melting smile.

''No, I mean you can't leave the guard, they'll kill you!'' I started shouting. I wasn't letting him do that for me. I wouldn't let him die because I had to leave.

''They won't touch me because I won't have to leave. You just need to use your powers.'' He was rubbing his hand up and down my arm, trying to comfort me.

''But I don't know how!''

''You can figure it out, we will hunt now and then we can go back to our room and I'll help you, okay.'' He suggested

''Yea, okay.'' I smiled a little, I was doubting myself big time. Maybe Aro was wrong about me having powers. He had told me that everyone who has powers usually discovers them in their first weeks as a new born. It had been five months since I was turned but Aro told me that my power could be so strong that it takes longer to develop. There was nothing special about me, there never has been and there never will be. I started to walk away when he hugged me from behind and bent down and kissed my neck.

''I won't let anything happen to you. Don't worry.'' He breathed into the side of my neck, in between kisses.

''Okay.'' I laughed and followed him into the city.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

After we hunted we went back into our room. As we walked through the halls, I took it all in. Memorized it. The high ceilings, the wood carved panels, the black tiles on the floor, the old antique furniture. Everyone around us smiled and said their hello's when we walked by and we said our hello's back. I had already memorixed everyone's faces but I took them in anyway. Just incase vampire memories faded. Which I don't think they did.

I knew that I still had three weeks at the most to discover my powers, I am going to try like crazy to get my powers. But there is always that little voice in the back of my head, shouting at me, _YOU WON'T DO IT. HAHA, YOU'RE GOING TO GET KICKED OUT_! I started to wonder why my conscience was such a bitch, but I had more difficult things to worry about.

Demetri opened the door to our room and shut it as soon as I stepped through. He locked the big bolt on the inside of the door and came to stand over by me. He motioned for me to sit down on the bed and I did. I crossed my legs and sat in the meditation position that I had seen so many times in movies.

''Okay, now close your eyes and make yourself calm.''

I did what I was told and closed my eyes. I relaxed my body and emptied my mind, which was a lot harder than I thought it would be. It seemed so easy when I saw it in the movies!

When he saw my face loosen he continued.

''Good, now focus deep inside of you and try to find something, anything that will point to your powers. Sometimes it is something related to a talent you had when you were a human, try that''

I was good at dancing, but I don't think that that is my awesome power that Caius is dying to see.

So I searched, trying to find something, anything that would point me in the direction of my powers. Whenever I looked too hard and I thought I was close to something a wall came slamming down, making me lose my concentration and start all over again. I tried harder and harder but each time the same thing happened, a wall.

It was like my sub conscience was trying to keep me from it. I had major mental block. My mind was so full of me worrying about failure that I wasn't able to try. All I could think about was having to leave Demetri. I couldn't focus enough to find anything useful.

After about an hour of total frustration I gave up, slamming my body back on the bed. Why was this so hard? I opened my eyes and saw Demetri staring at me with expectant eyes which quickly turned to sadness and disappointment when he realized that I hadn't found anything. I could tell that he was worried, he didn't want to leave the guard, mostly because they would track him down and kill him.

But the guard was his whole life. I didn't quite understand why he would give up all of that for me. Did he really love me that much that he was willing to give up something he loves and risk his life for me. I wasn't sure. I loved him but we haven't really said 'I love you' to each other yet, so his feelings weren't totally clear to me.

Demetri dropped the book that he was reading and walked over to me. He sat on the bed and I pulled myself into his lap and snuggled into him. He stroked my back and held me safely. If I could have been crying I would have been. It was so frustrating, why couldn't I live up to everyone's expectations.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

This is chapter six in Demetri's point of view

After we hunted we went straight back to the castle. We walked the halls hand in hand. I stared at her the whole time. She seemed to be examining the castle, memorizing it. She doubted herself so much, but she didn't realize that I knew. She tried to be positive for me, she tried to believe that she was capable of having the immense power that Aro thought she had. I knew she was more worried about me, Ashleigh always did that.

I was so worried about her. I have spent my whole vampiric life without a partner and now that I have found her it is just my luck that there is a chance that I could loose her. I wouldn't be able to live life if I let anything happen to her. If she was kicked out, I would leave the guard for her, I would do anything to keep her safe. But I knew that if I left the guard it wouldn't help her, I would be hunted down and killed. I had no doubt in my mind that Ashleigh would fight for me if that were to happen. And then she would be killed for helping me, for fighting against the guard.

No, I had to think positive, Ashleigh is going to stay, she is going to discover her powers. I needed to help her through this. I wouldn't survive without her.

Ashleigh was walking at a rather slow pace, so I slowed down too. I enjoyed my view, her. I loved everything about her. Her long brown hair always highlighted her cute baby face perfectly. The way she smiles is so perfect, no-one else in the world could duplicate it. Every time I look at her the phrase 'Good things come in small packages' goes through my head. At a short five foot two she only comes up to my chest. But her body is amazing! Ashleigh has amazing curves, not at all fat, but how a women is supposed to be. Her breasts a big and I hate it when other guys stare at her. She is mine. I smiled at that thought. This short beautiful women was all mine.

I opened the door to our room for her and let her enter before me. I closed and locked the door, just to give us a little privacy. When I turned around, Ashleigh was nervously swaying back and forth on her feet. I motioned for her to sit on the bed and she did. I stifled a laugh when she got into a meditation position, she looked so out of place. She was obviously copying a movie, I could tell because she had a little smirk on her face.

''Okay, now close your eyes and make yourself calm.'' I told her.

She obediently closed her eyes, I was about to massage her shoulders to calm her but then her body relaxed. I could see how seriously she was taking this. Her little eyebrows were scrunched up in frustration, I wanted to lean forward and smooth the crease with my thumb but stopped myself when she loosened her face.

''Good, now focus deep inside of you and try to find something, anything that will point to your powers. Sometimes it is something related to a talent you had when you were a human, try that'' I said.

I watched her, every few minutes her facial expression would be so hopeful and then they would change to defeat and frustration when she couldn't find anything. I knew how hard this was for her. My powers came to me in my first week, but I had no idea how to control them. Aro found me and knew straight away that I had an ability.

He tried to help me control them, but I just couldn't. Each time Aro tried to help me, he would become a little bit more frustrated with my slow progress. A lot of pressure was put on me, and it was very hard to control my powers, especially because I was new to them.

An hour went by and I had gotten my book off of the shelf and started to read it. Ashleigh hadn't moved at all. I hoped desperately that she had found something.

Ashleigh opened her eyes, I could feel her sadness and her sense of failure. I am sure my expression was bad because her face slowly started to get worse. I knew I was making her sad and I also knew that she was trying her hardest for me. Ashleigh didn't want to make me leave.

She knew the guard was my life and she also knew that I would be killed if I left. I knew she loved me, but I wasn't too sure if she knew I felt the same way about her. We have never officially said 'I love you' out loud to each other before. I have wanted to say it from the first time I saw her, but I have just been waiting for the right time. I am waiting for a moment when we are totally alone, and happy. No worries should cross our minds at that moment, all each of us should be thinking about is how much we love each other. It should be perfect. I want it to be perfect for her, for my Ashleigh. I want to look into her eyes and see her expression when I tell her I love her.

I dropped the book and walked over to her, I sat on the bed and Ashleigh immediately pulled herself into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her tiny body and felt her relax. Her head settled into her favourite spot on my right shoulder blade. I stroked up and down her back and held her securely, I wanted to stop her from feeling sad.

Ashleigh's body shook with sobs, she was crying waterless tears. I hated seeing her like this and there was only one thing that I could do to help her…I held her tighter.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

I was running through the hall, not watching where I was going. Like always I was distracted. New born vampires can be distracted so easily, it really annoyed me. This time every thought in my mind was on the stupid little flake of dust that was flying through the air. The way it swayed made it seem like it was performing a little dance for me. I didn't even see Jane until I slammed into her, hard. I stumbled but caught myself on a nearby table. But Jane was knocked to the ground with such force that the ground cracked from under her. I mentally laughed and made jokes. _HAHA, SHE IS SO FAT THAT THE CEMENT CRACKED!_

I knew it wasn't for that reason that the bricks had cracked but it was fun to pretend. I shook that thought out of my head when I felt her glaring at me. I didn't like Jane very much. She was a stuck up little bitch that always got everything she wanted.

'WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!'' She screamed.

''I'm sorry Jane, but you did also run into me…'' I said, a little bit afraid. Demetri had told me that in all the years that he has been here, no-one has had the guts to stand up to Jane. Well until I had come here at least. So far she had only tortured me once and it was only for ten seconds, she would have kept going if Aro hadn't came walking past at that time and stopped her. I could have kissed Aro's feet.

It might have only been ten seconds that I was under Jane's power but it was long enough to never want to be under it again. But here I was, pissing little miss 'I love burning seagulls' off.

''Excuse you!'' She screamed again. Today a lot of the guard were off fighting a werewolf pack that they had found in Africa, so the halls were deserted. Great, no-one to run off and tell Aro. SHIT! Just my luck.

_Well I'm going to get tortured anyway, so why not make this worth it?_ I mentally thought to myself.

''Yea why couldn't you just watch where you were going. Everyone doesn't bow down to you!'' Oh shit. But it felt good to say it. With every word that came out of my mouth I could see Jane getting angrier and angrier.

''What did you just say to me?'' Yea you guessed it, she was screaming again.

Well I've dug my grave, why don't I just make my tombstone too.

''Your such a stuck up little princess!'''I yelled back.

_Well here we go._

Jane's face was horrified. She straightened her posture and a smirk appeared on her face. I braced myself, knowing what was about to happen. All I felt was excruciating pain. My knees gave way and my body hit the ground hard. I held my scream in, that would satisfy her and I certainly wasn't going to give her any more satisfaction than she was getting right now. I clenched my fists together and locked my jaw in place. This time she was definitely making up for last time too. For minutes she tortured me.

I was about to beg her to stop when something inside of me snapped. I didn't know what it was, maybe being tortured this long caused your body to break? I wished that the pain would stop, I wished so hard.

I was surprised when it did. I looked up at Jane, her face still in the sadistic mask that she always had on when she was causing other people pain. I stood up slowly, my body still in shock from the pain. Her expression was part confusion and part frustration. Why did she stop? Was she being nice. No, there was no way that Jane was being nice. I looked around no-one to be seen. So she didn't stop because she didn't want to get caught. But something about her expression told me that she was trying to cause me pain, she didn't want to stop. And then it hit me…

I made her stop! My power is to stop other peoples powers? Well I wasn't sure exactly what it was but I knew that I had powers. I had made smart ass Jane stop. I controlled her powers. I looked at Jane again, and there was something different about her. There was an essence about her, a sort of shimmer surrounding her, but not quite. I had never seen her like that before. It wasn't something that I really saw with my eyes. I sensed it, yea that was the right explanation. I think that it was her power that I could sense. Hmm I wonder, if I can sort of control her powers, could I take them away?

I focused all of my energy on her shimmer. I pulled at it, not literally, until it came to me. When it was around me I absorbed it. As soon as it was inside of me, I could feel it, it had a kind of taste, like a lemon taste. That was when I was sure I had taken her power away from her. But I had to test my theory out.

''Jane, try and use your powers on me.'' I smiled, what I was sure was a kind of evil smile.

She scrunched up her face, I knew she was trying and failing. I could have danced down the hallway, but I had to make sure that I wasn't the only one immune. I had to make sure that I had taken her powers fully away from her.

''Try it on someone else.'' I said, still holding that evil grin up on my face.

She turned around and I followed her into the big hall where most of the vampires were. I loved her expression. She deserved what she was getting. But I knew I would eventually have to give her powers back. Well that's if I could. But I was pretty sure that if I could take powers away, I could also give them back.

She scrunched up her face and concentrated hard on Heidi. Nothing happened. Heidi stayed the same, sitting on a chair talking to Kya. She wasn't rolling around in pain.

I watched Jane as she took turns trying out her 'lost' gift on every vampire that was in the room. I watched as nothing happened. And then I noticed the shimmer around other vampires as well. I must be able to sense people's powers!

WOAH!

This is awesome!

Each person had a different kind of shimmer, some were dim and some were bright. I am guessing this is because everyone's powers are different and the stronger the power is, the brighter the shimmer is.

I laughed just a little at Jane's frustrated face. I wonder if I could use people's powers as well? I'll try. It would do her good to be in pain…

''What did you do?'' She yelled in my face, making a scene, and pushing me through the big wooden doors out into the hall way. Her hand was up against my throat and the other raised high in a claw position, threatening to rip my face off.

She pushed me up against a wall and was hurting me a little. But nothing too serious. I was still a new born.

I figured this would be a great time to try out her power. I concentrated very hard, focusing only on using Jane's power on herself. When she dropped to the ground screaming I was very satisfied. After ten seconds I stopped the pain and let her stand up. Shock and pain now the dominant expressions on her face.

''Promise that you will not hurt me and I will give you your power back. But if you do hurt me when I give your powers back, I might just have to keep them. Permanently Okay.'' Evil grin once again.

Jane deserved so much more of her own medicine. But I decided that I had tortured her enough for one day.

''I thought you didn't have powers?'' She asked in a wary voice.

''Well so did I, until just now. You helped me discover them. I guess going through something that painful made something inside of me click!'' I explained, not too clearly because I wasn't too sure what had just happened myself.

''I…Okay, I promise to not hurt you today, when you give me my powers back.'' I noticed the today, and that was fine with me. When she hurts me tomorrow, I will just hurt her back.

''Good. Then I'll see you tomorrow.'' I smiled, concentrated and gave Jane her powers back. My head started to spin and I began to feel lightheaded, but I ignored it.

I started to walk off when she got up and said…

''Wait are they back?''

''Yes your powers are back, just don't test them on me. Okay.'' I said.

And with that I walked off, feeling her glare dig into my back the whole way to my and Demetri's room. I couldn't wait to tell him the news. I didn't have to leave. YAY!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

''Demetri…'' I started saying when I was close to his doors. I knew he could hear me, vampires had really good hearing.

I pushed the doors open and Demetri was waiting there for me. Standing in the middle of the room, his book still in his hand. He was always reading. And the funny thing was that the books that he always read were vampire, werewolf, and zombie books. Haha, how ironic, but he did love reading them. Mostly laughing at everything they got wrong. Sometimes he read them to me and we would both laugh our heads off at them.

He walked up to me and I jumped into his arms. I was so happy, I would get to stay with him forever.

''Guess what…''I teased.

''You want to kiss me like you have never kissed me before?'' He guessed

''Yes and no…''

''No?...Why would you say no? How could you resist me?'' He teased, gesturing to his marvelous body. That is one of the many reasons why I loved him. He was playful.

''I ran into Jane…''I started to explain but Demetri interrupted me.

''What! Are you okay? What did she do?'' He asked, putting the playfulness away and bringing out his serious side.

''She hurt me, but I'm okay. I hurt her back.'' I had an evil smile on my face once again.

''You what?''He was horrified, he knew we weren't supposed to fight each other. It was against the rules.

''Don't worry, I only took her powers away and used them against her.''

''What, wait, could you please explain.''

''Of course, I was walking, she barged into me, I went off at her, she got mad and tortured me, something happened inside of me, I wished that the pain would stop and it did. As soon as I figured out I was the one who had stopped her it came to me. I understood what my power was. I can manipulate people's powers, take them away, stop them, give them back, and best off all use them.''

''Ashleigh that's great!'' He flung me up in the air and caught me again.

''Don't worry, I gave Jane her powers back. If you were wondering.'' I attached on the end.

''Yea I don't really want to think about Jane right now.'' He said as he started walking over to the bed with me in his arms. I realized what he wanted and laughed to myself mentally. He loved sex, it was his favourite activity, if anyone can really call sex an activity. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started to pull me closer to him. I pulled myself free of his grasp and sat on the bed. I was still stronger than him, slightly.

''I have to go tell Aro.'' I said getting up and walking towards the door.

''That can wait till later.'' He was pleading.

''You can come with me if you want.''

He scrunched up his face and started walking over to the shelf where his books were.

''No, thank you'' He said politely.

''Well if I wait I could get kicked out and if I get kicked out we won't be able to do things anymore…''I let him think of the rest of the sentence. I tried to think of what he would do if I left. He would only have his books. It wasn't that he only liked me for sex, he really did love me, he just loved sex as well. And I didn't mind it either.

He realized what I was saying then and ran over to join me at the door. He put his hand around my waist and led me to Aro's room.

I was laughing when we were walking through the door.

''I knew you would change your mind.'' I said

He just laughed.

Walking up to Aro's room I felt something weird in my throat, a different but familiar sensation. It was working its way up my throat and to my mouth. I had to open my mouth and let the yawn out. That's what it is a yawn. Why was I yawning? Vampires didn't get tired, therefor there is no need to yawn.

''Did you just yawn?'' Demetri asked, a very amused smile on his face.

''Yea I guess I did, maybe it is just a human habit that I can't get rid of or something.'' I tried to explain why I just yawned, it seemed like a reasonable explanation. Sometimes a human habit can be so strong that it comes through with you after the transformation. That is my way of knowing that we have at least some of our humanity left.

''That sounds like a reasonable explanation.'' He was struggling to compose his face, human things were stupid to Demetri. He saw no point in socializing with them or doing anything that they did. Like yawning. But definitely not sex, he says that humans coppied vampires in that area. That view of is is totally wrong but I let him believe it. He knows that I am right but he still says it anyway.

Before we could get to Aro's doors Demetri pulled me off to the side of the hallway.

''Just don't mention that I was snooping around when they were talking about you getting kicked out okay.''

''Demetri, Aro can read minds, it is going to be a bit hard to keep it from him.''

''Couldn't you just stop him, you know use your new powers.''

''No, I don't really know how to use my powers yet and I am not going to use them on Aro.''

''Okay, just try not to think about it too much.''

''Okay, hey, you were only trying to protect me, Aro will understand.'' I tried to stop him from worrying, it seemed to work.

''Okay lets go.'' He pulled me with him up to Aro's door. I put my hand up, about to knock when Aro called ''come in'' from the other side.

We opened the doors and found Aro who was sitting at his huge wooden carved desk, sorting through some papers.

He looked up at us and smiled.

''Aro, I think that I have discovered my power.'' I told him.

''Ashleigh, really. What are they?''

''Well I think that I can manipulate other people's powers. You see I was...''

''How about you just show me…'' He held out his hand waiting for me to show him what I meant.

I held out my hand and let Aro see into my mind. I stood there for about three minutes holding hands with Aro. He released my hand and I let it fall beside me.

''I see, this is marvelous!'' He was smiling so hard.

''Why is it marvelous?''

''Because for one, I don't have to convince Caius to let you stay here, two, you will be a great addition to the guard and three, you have found the missing piece to yourself, aren't you excited?''

''I guess, more shocked than anything.''

''Okay, so we need to help you control your powers. Tomorrow I will work with you, come here whenever you feel like and we will find out how your powers work.'' He suggested.

''Can Demetri come along?'' I asked, I kinda knew what the answer would be. After all I was Aro's new powerful vampire trophie, he would do anything to make me happy.

I looked up at Aro and smiled. He had a shimmer around him too, very bright, probably because he is so powerful.

''Yes of course Demetri is welcome.''

''Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then.''

''Goodbye Ashleigh, Demetri.'' When he said our names he nodded his head and went back to his desk waving us away with his hand. Before we could walk out Aro called to us for the last time.

''Oh and Demetri, your not in trouble for wanting to protect the one you love. I understand that you were only evesdropping to help Ashleigh. Without your snooping, we might have had to let Ashleigh go out on her own.''

Demetri just smiled and we turned around and walked back to Demetri's room. He opened the doors for me and I went in. I went straight to the bed and sat down. Knowing that he would want to continue what we had to stop before we went to see Aro.

He came and sat down beside me.

''I get to stay!'' I said, I was bouncing up and down a little on the bed.

''Ashleigh.'' Demetri said quietly.

''Whats wrong?'' I asked, he should be happy for me, for us. But he was too quiet to be happy. He should be teasing me or something…

''I love you.'' He said, looking up and giving me my favourite smile. He had finally said it. Yay!

''I love you too, Demetri'' I would have been crying if I was able too.

Everything in my life is now perfect. I thought to myself whileI have awesome powers, the hottest and sweetest guy ever and I have a place where I belong. How could it get any better?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, Disclaimer. Stephenie owns everyone. I own nothing. Well except for Ashleigh. **

**Hey I thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I love that people are actually interested in my story. **

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**I have written two more chapters but will be posting them up weekly.**

**So yeah, I hope you all like it...**

CHAPTER TEN

The next day I pulled myself out of bed and went to the closet. I pulled out a pair of black jeans and a plane T-shirt. I put them on and met Demetri in his chair reading a book. He put the book down, looked up at me and smiled.

''Ready?'' He asked

''Ready as I'll ever be.'' I answered. I wasn't too excited about this. I didn't really know how to control my powers. I didn't want to embarrass myself.

''Why are you so reluctant?''

''Why are you so eager?'' I asked

''Because I want to see you kick but with your new awesome powers.'' He was way too eager! But he loved fighting and power so anything along the lines of that made him excited.

''Okay then, lets go. I am going to need all of the practice I can get.''

''Don't doubt yourself, you'll do fine.'' No matter what Demetri said, it always made me feel better. We walked out of his room and made our way to Aro's room.

Aro was patiently sitting at his desk waiting for us. When we came into view a huge smile crossed his face, he stood up and came to greet us. Both me and Demetri were surprised when we saw Jane in the corner of the room, an evil smirk sitting on her face. What is she doing here?

Aro saw the confusion on both of our faces and started to explain himself, he knew that I hated Jane so why would he have her in the same room as me?

''Since you discovered how to use your powers when you were under the influence of Jane's powers, I figured it would be the best way to kick start you powers again.''

Demetri spoke first.

''So she has to be tortured by Jane. Can't it be done an easy way with your powers or someone a little less painful.'' He was outraged, he didn't want me getting hurt.

''Well since you don't want Ashleigh to get hurt, maybe Jane could use her powers on you and Ashleigh, because she loves you will not want you getting hurt so she will protect you.'' Aro suggested, I was appalled I wouldn't let Demetri do that.

''No'' I shouted.

''Ashleigh, it will be better this way, I don't mind really.'' Demetri said.

''I think that it would work better if I torture Ashleigh.'' Jane interrupted. I glared at her. Why did she have to exist?

''No, Ashleigh loves Demetri, so she will do anything to protect him.'' Aro said.

I looked at Demetri, a million questions rolling through my head. What if I couldn't stop it? What if he got hurt? What if I accidently emphasize her power or do something stupid and hurt him even more? This could go very wrong.

''Its okay Ashleigh, I'd rather it be me than you.'' Demetri persuaded.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes of course.'' He didn't sound very sure, no-one wanted to be tortured by Jane.

That's why everyone stayed away from her, did everything she wished. No-one in their right minds would volunteer to be tortured by Jane.

''Are we all ready to begin?'' Aro asked, kind of impatiently.

Jane nodded, and so did Demetri reluctantly but I just sort of smiled. I was still worrying that I wouldn't be able to stop him.

''Okay, Jane you stand over here…'' Aro directed with his hand where Jane should stand. ''Demetri you stand in front of Jane and Ashleigh you can stand next to me over here.'' He indicated with his hand where he and I were going to stand.

Demetri and Jane took their places. In front of us. Me and Aro were in front of his desk and Demetri was to my left only two meters away from Jane.

''Jane you start only when I say go and stop when I saw so okay.'' Aro ordered.

''Okay.'' Jane said, nodding her head.

''Ready?'' Aro asked for the third time.

I saw Demetri flinch, his body tensed. He was readying himself for what was coming. I had to stop Jane. I couldn't let Demetri get hurt! I focused very hard on Jane's shimmer. Trying to pull at it like I had yesterday. To my surprise it came away, easier than it had yesterday.

I patiently waited for Aro to tell Jane 'go' because I loved seeing Jane in such torment. She didn't believe that I could do it again. I don't think that anyone believed that I could, well except for Demetri, who was more hoping and wishing than believing. He just didn't want to get hurt. And now because of my brilliant skills he wasn't going to feel any pain what so ever.

''Go!'' Aro said with over exaggerated hand movements.

I waited and was pleased when I saw Jane's face go from an evil, sadistic smirk to one of disappointment, surprise and frustration.

I had done it!

''Jane are you trying?'' Aro asked, very eager to see if I was using my powers.

''Yes of course I'm trying!!'' She shouted in total frustration. But it was no use, she couldn't use her power because she didn't have it anymore, I did.

Demetri looked at me, confusion and relief covering his face. I just winked at him to let him know that it was safe. He straightened his posture so it looked sort of arrogant. As if he was saying '_HAHA JANE, MY GIRLFRIEND HAS YOUR POWERS!' _Well that's what I thought itseemed like.

''Ashleigh, did you just stop Jane's powers or did you take them fully away?'' Aro asked.

''I think I took them away.'' I said smiling at Jane.

She growled at me then and I just stuck out my tongue. I knew it was childish but it seemed like the right thing to do at the time.

''Marvelous. Now can you use them?'' Aro asked anxiously.

''On Jane, yea sure…'' I started to say, a bit to eagerly.

''No on Demetri, seeing that he volunteered to be the guinea pig. No offence ment Demetri.'' Aro said smiling apologetically at Demetri.

''No, why can't I just not use them.'' I asked

''No its okay Ashleigh.'' Demetri said reluctantly.

''No!''

''Yes, just do it for two seconds.'' He suggested.

''Yes that will be plenty of time. Ashleigh when I say 'go' you have to start and you can stop whenever you want to.'' Aro said, clapping his hands twice to stop me from arguing the point any further.

''Okay.'' I whispered

I turned to face Demetri, since I was going to be hurting him I don't think that Aro would mind if I kissed him before we started.

So I did. I walked forward, rested my hands on his cheeks, pulling his face towards mine and kissed him. I meant to pull away after a few seconds but the kiss just got more and more intense. Demetri wrapped his hends around my waist like he always did, but before we could get any further Aro coughed and we reluctantly let go of each other. I stepped back, wishing that I could be doing this to Jane and not Demetri. Why did I have to hurt the one that I loved?

''Go'' Aro ordered.

And I had no other choice but to use Jane's powers on Demetri. I unwillingly concentrated very hard on using Jane's powers. As soon as Demetri fell to the ground in pain I knew I had done it and I let him go. It was long enough for Demetri to be hurt, it was too long even.

''This is fantastic!'' Aro jumped for joy while I helped Demetri up from the ground.

''Give me my powers back!'' Jane shouted making us all turn around to face her.

I sighed and gave Jane her powers back.

''There.'' Was all I said.

''Can I leave?'' She asked Aro.

''Of course, my darling. You may leave.'' Aro said

Jane walked towards the door, I thought she was going to just walk straight through, no more to be seen but she turned around in the doorway and looked at me.

I fell to the ground in immense pain. That little bitch!

But before I could take her powers away from her permantly Aro said,

''That's enough Jane, leave us now!''

And then she left, not letting me steal her powers. Demetri helped me up and I thanked him.

''Bitch.'' I whispered at Jane when she left.

''She has to learn how to control her temper.'' Aro said, laughing a little, as if he was talking about a little three year old who had just chucked a toy on the floor. Why did he love her so much?

''Can we go now?'' I asked, really wanting to leave.

''Not just yet. I would like to try something. Could you try your power on me? You could use it on Demetri, see his whole life.'' Aro suggested.

''Okay, but why do you want your powers taken away from you?''I asked

''I would like to be able to touch someone without seeing their whole life flash before my eyes.'' Aro said, and at that moment I kind of felt sorry for him. He wouldn't be able to live a normal life. Every time he touched someone he would have their whole life playing in front of his eyes like a movie. He would never get peace and quiet when he was hugging his wife, or shaking hands with a friend. That is sad.

''Okay, Demetri is it okay with you if I see into your mind?'''I asked turning around to see Demetri's pleased face, I guess he was pleased because this time around being the test dummie didn't mean that he was going to get hurt.

''Sure.'' Was all Demetri said.

''Ready.'' I asked Aro.

''Yes.'' He said closing his eyes.

I focused very hard. I pulled at Aro's shimmer but it didn't come away as easily as Jane's had. I think it was because he was way more powerful. With every pull that I took at his shimmer the more energy I could feel draining out of my body. It was like my power needed my energy to run.

After one minute of struggling, Aro's shimmer finally came away. When I absorbed it I felt so much more powerful. Now I knew why Aro was always so confident, how could anyone not be with this feeling?

I smiled and turned to face Demetri. I lifted my hand to touch his outstretched hand. As soon as our skins touched a flash of images came into my mind.

It was like nothing I had experienced in my whole life. With a gasp I dove into Demetri's mind. I looked through every thought that he has ever had. All of his human memories were so foggy, the smell of his mum's cooking, the uniform that he had worn in the army. How it had felt against his skin. And then there were his vampire memories, which were much more vivid. His first day, how confused and vulnerable he felt. His first kill, god he was messy. But my mouth watered when I saw him drinking a man's blood.

Every mission, every hunting trip, every human's face he had fed on, how lonely he had been before I came. I sighed at that memory, he was lonely… And then there were the memories from when I came. When we first met, my first day, how when I stepped through my bedroom doors he thought how beautiful I was. How he had shown me around and noticed every little thing that I did. Every hunting trip that we took together.

When he was snooping around and heard Cauis talking about how he had to throw me out. When he warned me about it, and then tried to help me with my powers. How worried he was about me leaving. How he loved sex. But he loved the sex because he loved me. How he loved the expression that crossed my face when he said he loved me. And how he was in pain but happily did it to keep me out of pain. And his most recent, worried because I was taking so long. I saw my confused face through his eyes and knew that he thought something was wrong with me. Aww how sweet..

I let go of his hand and opened my eyes. I didn't even remember closing them. I unclenched my jaw and looked at Aro.

''I don't know how you do that everytime you touch someone.'' I said

''It becomes easier, when you get used to it.'' Aro said

Then he raised his hand and touched Demetri's arm and sighed happily.

''That was an experience, but I will feel more comfortable with my powers back.''

I smiled and with a lot of effort gave Aro his powers back.

He touched my arm and then nodded.

''Thank you Ashleigh.'' Aro said

''Is that a…'' Demetri was saying…

But that is all that I heard. My head started to ache. The whole room was spinning, every colour started blurring together. My whole body started swaying and then everything went black…


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELLEVEN

''Ashleigh!'' Someone was calling my name. I couldn't figure out who it was. My mind was a huge blur. I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't even control my body. I felt so tired. Why did I feel tired?

''Ashleigh…Ashleigh…Can you here me?'' Another voice called. I wanted to answer but I couldn't find my lips.

''Ashleigh'' The voice was very worried now. I started to recognize it, it was Demetri…But there was another voice that I couldn't recognize.

''Ashleigh''

''Ashleigh''

Slowly I started to feel parts of my body again. I could feel hands under my knees and back holding me up. I'm guessing they were Demetri's hands. I could feel my hands, they were laying on my stomach. I started to move them and tried to open my eyes. But I couldn't, I was too exhausted.

''Ashleigh,''

''Why isn't she waking up Aro?'' Demetri wasn't talking to me, he was talking to the other voice. The other voice was Aro, and then I remembered where I was, in Aro's room, we were testing my powers. I remember feeling like I had the other day when I was using my powers for the first time, on Jane. Tired and dizzy. But after I had used my powers on Aro I had felt exhausted, I could remember feeling my energy being drained from me.

I forced my eyes open and found Demetri staring at me with worry in his eyes.

''Ashleigh, are you okay, what's wrong?'' Worry coated his voice.

I tried to stand up, and when Demetri realized what I was trying to do he helped me up. I stood up without any support for about five seconds. Then my knees gave way and I found myself being caught by Demetri again.

''Ashleigh, what's wrong?'' Demetri asked again.

''I'm so tired.'' I managed to say.

''It must be her powers. I imagine that they would take quite a lot of energy to use. And taking into account that this is the first time that she has used them on someone powerful, she must feel exhausted.'' Aro explained and I thought that he was right.

''Then she needs to sleep, get her energy level up.'' Demetri said

''Yes, how ironic that she is probably the most powerful vampire in history and she needs to sleep.'' Aro laughed, finding this matter amusing.

There was something wrong with me. Vampires didn't get tired, they didn't need to sleep. They could stand in the same position, without moving for months and not get tired. Why did I have to be like this?

Demetri carried me into his room and placed me on his bed. He pulled the covers over me and kissed my forhead. He was still worried, I was too tired to worry right now.

''Let me know how she feels when she wakes up.'' Aro said

''Okay.'' Demetri said and then closed the door.

''Demetri.'' I croaked out

He ran over to the bed and knelt down so that he was my level.

''What is it Ashleigh?'' He asked, still worried.

''Can you stay with me.''

''Of course I will.''

''Guess what.''

''What?''

''You love me!'' I said, I had to tell him that. When I looked into his mind I knew that he loved me but I just didn't realize that it was that much.

He laughed and said.

''Of course I do, who wouldn't?''

It was a rhetorical question but I answered anyway.

''Jane.''

He groaned.

''One day I sware that I am going to kill her.''

''Demetri…'' I said, he wasn't allowed to kill her.

''No I'm serious. After she hurt you when she walked out was the last straw I….''I stopped his rambling by putting one finger over his lips.

''Shhhh, sleep now…'' I said smiling and closing my eyes.

He laughed and kissed my forehead. Then he climbed in bed with me and I snuggled into his arms. He started kissing my neck, in a peaceful way. It made me feel safe and at home.

''Sleep.'' He whispered into my neck.

And then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

I woke up still in Demetri's arms. He had stayed with me in his arms the whole time that I had slept. I really loved him.

I still felt tired but not enough to go back to sleep for.

''I'm awake!'''I said kissing Demetri's neck.

''Morning sleepy fangs.'' He joked.

''Haha. How long was I out for?'' I propped myself up on one arm, letting my head stop spinning before I stepped off bed.

''Two days.'' Demetri said calmly.

''TWO DAYS!'' I shouted, surprised at how long I had slept, and how long Demetri had let just let me sleep there. For the whole time, not trying to wake me up.

''Yea you were exhausted. Aro came in and checked on you and he assured me that the exhaustion is only because you are not used to your powers yet. He said that once you get some more practice, your body will build up an immune system, which means no more sleep.'' He explained.

''Woah, did you at least try and wake me up?''

''No, you looked so peaceful.''

I waited for a minute thinking through my tiredness. I hated waking up, even when I was a human. Waking up was always the worst thing that came with going to sleep. But of course you had to wake up. No-one could sleep forever…

''When I used Aro's powers on you, I saw a lot of stuff.'' I said. Making up another conversation topic.

''Oh yea, and what stuff might that be?'' He asked smiling down at me.

''You have killed a lot of people.''

''Yea so.'' He didn't care about the people that he killed because in his mind they were all criminals whose punishments were death.

''And I saw that you really do love me.''

''Of course I do. What made you think I didn't'' He looked astonished, like I had slapped him in the face.

''Nothing, I knew you loved me, to an extent but I was never sure how much. But when I saw into your mind, I realized that you love me as much as I love you and its just good to know.'' I said sitting down on the bed.

''Oh. I think that I love you a bit more than you love me. After all I did volunteer to undergo Jane's torture so you wouldn't have to. I think that was pretty heroic. But then you went on and tortured me! I would never have done that to you.'' He said.

''I was ordered to do that! It's not like you would have disobeyed Aro either. And besides, you said I could!'' I was upset that he would say that. Why would he use that against me?

''Nope, I would have told Aro no and I only said yes because I knew you were going to do it anyway.''

''What! Why would you say that?'' I was yelling at him now. I got up from sitting on the bed and stormed into the closet. I slammed the door behind me and started to get changed. I was still in the clothes from two days ago. My shirt was wrinkled and so were my pants.

''Oh come on Ashleigh. It was just a joke.'' He said, talking through the door that separated us.

I ignored him.

When I had finished putting my new clothes on, I sat in the chair that was in the corner of the room and said nothing.

''Ashleigh. I know you didn't have a choice!'' I knew by the sound of his voice he was getting agitated.

…

When I didn't answer he shouted louder.

…

''Ashleigh I would have done the same.''

…

No answer from me.

…

''I'm sorry. There I said it! I…am…sorry!''

…

No reply

…

''Say something, Ashleigh!''

…

Still no answer, but I started to smile. This was my way of getting even.

…

''Ashleigh, either you come out or I'll break the door down!''

''No you won't.'' I whispered, knowing that he could hear me.

''Oh yes I will.''

I walked over to the door, unlocked it and sat back down in my chair, waiting.

He listened to what I was doing and then opened the door. With a small creek it slowly revealed a very angry looking Demetri. The window was open behind him, rays of sunlight were sending sparkles off of his skin. He was so hot, especially when he was angry.

I couldn't help but smirk. We barely even fought with each other and when we did it didn't last for long. Mostly because I couldn't stay angry at him because he would always do something funny like threaten to knock the door down for example.

He slowly started to walk over to me, still angry. With every step that he took my laughter got louder and louder. I was hysterical when he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, walking out of the closet. With a gasp from me he tossed me up into the air and caught me again.

Up and down, up and down…

''Okay, stop.'' I said whilst laughing.

''What do you say?…'' Demetri said trying to still sound angry, but I could almost hear his smile through his voice.

''I am so sorry, oh powerful Demetri.'' I joked.

''Good. Now, what should be your punishment?'' He asked.

''Punishment?''

''Yes, punishment…..Ah I know…..''He said leading me over to the bed…

''Oh that kind of punishment." I started laughing again. Of course he would think of that.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Hunting with Demetri was fun. Well not hunting exactly, the daily bunch of humans were being fed to us in the hall, so yea. We were munching on our humans.

I dropped mine to the ground and looked up at Demetri and smiled. He looked up at me and smiled when he saw me waiting for him. He broke his human's neck, with a deafening crack. I shivered, I still couldn't get used to the sound of human's bones breaking. I wasn't really concerned if it involved me getting blood but when we were done drinking their blood, there was no need for extra pain.

He dropped the limp body and took two steps so that he was close to me and our bodies were nearly touching.

He laughed at me a little, I made a confused look go over my face. He lifted up his hand and caught a droplet of blood that was on my lip. He then licked it off of his finger. I laughed at what he did and then he tilted his head at me. I started laughing harder, I don't know why it was so funny, but the look on his face was so crazily teasing.

He grabbed my arms and pulled me into the hall way, away from the others. When we were away from anyone that would be able to see he pushed me up against a wall. Then he tilted his head down and kissed me. It sent shivers of desire through my body. I tangled my hands through his hair and wasn't going to let go. He picked me up, still kissing me so I wrapped my legs around his hips. He walked to our room, opened the doors and let us fall onto the bead. The kissing got more intense, our bodies were entwined. I ripped his shirt off and he laughed. Then he growled and tore my dress off. I managed to whine, that was my favourite dress.

''What's wrong?'' He asked between kisses that went from my lips, following my jaw, down my neck and on my breasts.

''I liked that dress." I teased.

''Haha, don't worry, I'll buy you ten new ones'' I knew he wasn't joking about that. He really would buy me the world if I asked for it. I absolutely loved Demetri. That's why we were doing what we were doing. It went on for the rest of the night… (Imagine the rest Chloe, I am not writing details. That is for me to know and for you to only imagine!)


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

It has been two months since I discovered my powers. I have been meeting with Aro daily to learn how to control them. He has been so pleased with my progress. So far I can take someone's powers for a whole week, but I couldn't go any further because I got too exhausted and had to give Demetri his powers back before I fainted. Demetri has been mine and Aro's little hamster. He is the only person that will allow me to take their powers away from them. (Even if it was only for a short period of time.)

We have also discovered that I can emphasize another person's powers as well, but I can only do that for about ten minutes before I faint. Apparently my powers love eating my energy and Aro ordered that I drink every day so that my energy is always high. So far the 'human a day theory' has been working a little, but my daily meetings are still very draining.

Lately, around the world there have been a lot of criminal vampires breaking the rules, which meant that Demetri and most of the guard were out every day bringing vamps in to be trialed. Caius had thought it would be a good idea to track down and interview, (meaning Aro reading their minds) every vampire that had ever been suspected of doing something wrong, to see if they have broken any of the guard's rules.

I knew that it was just a big hoax to kill random vamps. Whenever Caius gets bored around here he always sends out a hunting party to track down a vampire so that he could sit here for ages and decide the vamps fate. Which in most cases, no matter what they have done (given that they have even done anything wrong at all), means that Caius would give the vamp the death penalty.

Which meant that Demetri hadn't been in Italy for a whole month!!!!!!

It has like torture to me!!!

HHHjfhlkjsdfhskdljhflksdHalf way through the third day of Demetri not being here I decided, sitting in bed doing nothing but going to Aro's meetings with him each day was a bad idea. So, I came up with the brilliant idea of sitting in the library all day and night, researching vamp history.

So my day consisted of;

10:30 am go to Aro's meeting

12:30 pm go out hunting

2:00pm reading in library until 10:00 am the next day and do it all again.

Yep, right now my life was pretty interesting…

The library wasn't actually a boring place like I had thought it would be the first time I went in here. I pictured my school library, but was utterly shocked when I opened the doors to find an amazing library. It looked like one of those huge libraries that you always see in movies, when the main characters go to research something, and there is like three stories to the whole building. And there are about a million books in every isle, and each shelf stretched the full length from the floor to the roof. And they were those special ladders that are attached to the shelves and swing along them when pushed. It was so peaceful, no-one was in here. Well except for the occasional vampire picking a book and walking out.

It was probably why I hadn't gotten bored of the library, having spent nearly a whole month there. But I think what made me stay there every day was because of the secret room that I found. Well I don't think that it was a secret because vampires know everything and it is very hard to keep a secret in a castle full of them. My secret room was nothing like the library, it had only one bookshelf, with the biggest, oldest looking books in it. One wooden desk sat in the middle of the room, with candles all around it. It even had it's own things on the wall that you can set alight. I didn't know what they were called.

So far I have nearly read all of the books. I expected them to be some weird spells, as weird as that sounds. But hey I was a vampire, so I kind of thought that other fairy tales could be true too. But they weren't spells, they were diaries. Marcus' diaries to be exact. When I first discovered what the books where I reluctantly put them back on the shelves and went and asked for Marcus' permission to read them.

I knocked on the door of the room and he told me to come in. He always looked very un amused, like his whole life was just a waste.

''Um, Marcus. I found some diaries in a room off of the library, and they are yours so before I read them I came to ask for your permission. Well I am not going to read them if you say I can't but yea…I'll just shut up now and let you answer.'' I was blabbing, for some reason I got nervous around Marcus. I could sense his power and for some reason it threatened me. It was so powerful, he was so powerful, but he chose to sit behind Aro and Caius like he was second best. His power was twice as much as Aro's.

''What compels you to want to read my diaries, Ashleigh?'' He asked, not caring about me blabbing.

''Um, if I tell the truth, will you not laugh at me.'' I had said, sounding stupid.

''I will not laugh.'' He promised

''Okay, well, you give off a very powerful essence, stronger than both Aro and Jane's powers combined, but you choose to hide it. Truthfully, you fascinate me. I have learnt a lot about nearly every vampire in the guard except you and I would like to be able, with your permission of course, to learn more about you.'' I had said, surprising myself by how smart and proper I had sounded.

With a slight smirk, and a little sound that could have been a laugh, Marcus said.

''Well then, seeing as how you seem so excited, I will give you permission to read my diaries.''

''Thankyou, I love learning about everyone's history.'' I had said, slowly turning to walk out of the room.

''Ashleigh, if you have any questions, or would like to talk to someone other than Aro about your powers, don't hesitate to ask me, okay.'' He said with a wink.

''Okay, thankyou.'' I said walking back to the library.

So I had learnt a lot about Marcus' life. He had written so descriptively about nearly every detail of his life. How he first met his true love, every time he waited near her house just to walk her to the local shop when she came out of her house to go shopping every afternoon. How he had asked her to marry him, and how his heart skipped a beat (figuratively of course!) when she said yes through her tearless sobs and leaped into his arms.

He loved her so much. How he always wrote about her seemed so special. It seemed so private when he wrote about them talking about whether or not they had hunted that day. The way he wrote about her, capturing every beautiful detail of her in his words. It seemed like a movie, no, much more realistic than a movie. I had nearly put the diaries down wondering if I really should be reading this or not. But then I realized that I had Marcus' permission. But I still felt like I was intruding.

I was on the second last diary when things started to get sad. There had been mentionings in the other diaries about his wife's sister and how she didn't trust Marcus but this was the first time she had been the main focus of the tail. Marcus' wife's sister had started threatening Marcus. She had told him that he wasn't good enough for her sister. Marcus agreed with her, he thought that no man on the earth would ever be good enough for his wife. But he knew that he was the only man on earth that was the tiniest bit worthy of her because he did everything that he possibly could to make her happy.

Then things started to get really sad, and I had found myself sobbing, with no tears of course, over what had happened to Marcus. His wife was killed. It was sudden, and so unexpected that Marcus didn't even know what had happened to her. Slowly his writing went from everything evolving around her, because she was his whole life. But when she was gone, he wrote like his life had no point, no focus.

He would write about the sadest things. He would walk around the streets and point out how there was a dead rodent on the pathway. Or how a tree was dead. Everything he wrote about was dead, gloomy, miserable. Now I understood why Marcus was so unresponsive. Because he saw no point in anything. He couldn't care anymore. He had lost his heart when she had died. When I sat the book down I started to put myself in his position, I imagined a world without Demetri. I didn't think that I would be able to survive.

I saw how my life would be. Sitting in the library, everyday, for forever. Not caring, no point in trying to move on. I shook the thought out of my head, put the book back on the shelf, rushed out of the library and ran to find Marcus.

He was in his room and I didn't even bother knocking. I stormed into his room, leaving him a little surprised but there was still that part of his face that indicated his pain. Now that I knew what the story was, I knew that he was in pain when he didn't seem to care.  
He stood up and looked at me from his desk. I walked over to him, my face a mask of despair and grief. I hugged him tight. He just stood there.

Slowly realizing why I was acting the way I was. I felt his arms rise and I thought that he was going to push me away, but he didn't. His arms wrapped around me in a very fatherly hug. He buried his chin into my hair and started to shush me, quietly. I hadn't realized that I was sobbing until he started to pat my hair with his hand. I stopped my sobbing, pulled away from Marcus and looked at his face. He looked like he would have been crying if he was able to. I am pretty sure that's how I looked too.

''I am so sorry. She was beautiful, the way you wrote about her was….beautiful. Your words were so full of respect and love.'' I said

''I loved her so much. Yes she was beautiful. I am glad you think so. I tried so hard to capture her beauty with my words. I wasn't quite sure if I was successful though.''

''You were. I could picture her in my head. Do you know what happened to her?'' I had to ask, I was so intrigued. Not realizing that this was a very touchy subject for him. I started to regret my words but then he started to answer me.

''No, I have always wondered.''

''Is she the reason that you always look so… withdrawn?'' I searched for the right word.

''Yes, I just don't see any point now, she was my whole life.''

''I am sure that she wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life like this.''

''I know, I just like to live in the past, I like to remember. I always read those diaries to remind myself of our times that we had together.''

''It must be good to be able to remember.''

''It is, actually I am remembering right now. She always had little outbursts, she would babble on like you do when you are nervous. I don't think that she realized how frequently she did it. Whenever her sister would shout at me, she would come up and hug me, just like you did then.

''You remind me a lot of her. Your personalities are very much the same. She was always so curious like you. The way you walk is similar as well. I used to watch her, when she was babbling, or scared, she would put her head down, so her face was half covered by her hair. And when she was determined, she held her chin up high, did whatever she wanted and no-one could stop her. Like how you stand up to Caius.'' He was laughing now, remembering was making him happy. I was helping him be happy.

Marcus…the person that never showed any emotion at all, was smiling because I had helped him remember his wife.

''I'm glad that I helped you remember. Thank you for sharing her with me. I know how much you loved her and it must be hard letting someone else read you precious moments with her. I really appreciate it.'' I said

''I am glad that you read them. It has helped me remember her in a way that I had forgotten, if that makes sense.''

''I understand. My perspective has given you a new way of remembering her.''

''Yes that's right. Now, do you have any questions?''

''Yes, have you talked to her sister?''

''Not since her funeral. I tried to talk to her but she just blamed me for letting her sister die. That is part of the reason why I am the way I am today. I blame myself for not being able to protect her.''

''It wasn't your fault! She has no right to say that.'' I shouted. Feeling very strongly about that particular subject.

''No, she was right, I should have taken better care of her.'' He said, dropping his head into his cupped hands.

''No she isn't, you loved her so much that if there was anything that you could have done to save her you would have done it. Please don't believe her.'' I begged, I was worried about Marcus. He can't live his life not caring, living in the past. I would make him not listen to her even if I had to argue with him for a week.

''Yes I would have done anything and everything to protect her.'' He said, looking up at me through split fingers.

''So please, live your life and forget about her sister. Remember you wife and be happy.'' I said. Desperatly wanting to help him.

''Okay Ashleigh, thank you, I'll try to be happy…Now, I think that Demetri's hunting group are coming back in about an hour, so I think that you should really get to Aro's meeting before they come back because, I assume that you would like some time alone with Demetri.''

I smiled. I had totally lost track of time when I was reading. I did the calculations in my head and it meant that I was in the library for three days straight. Uh-oh, Aro won't be pleased that I missed three meetings.

''Crap, I have been reading for three days straight, Aro won't be happy, I have missed three meetings!'' I said my voice sounding more like a mouses with every spoken word.

''Relax, I told Aro that you were very engrossed in a book and he understood. He said that you deserved a break anyway. So he won't be angry. But I would hurry if I were you. I told him that I would make sure you got to this meeting today.''

''Thankyou Marcus.''

''No, thankyou.''

With a smile I walked out of his room and started running when I glanced at the huge grandfather clock in the hallway that said I was already three minutes late to Aro's meeting!


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

I was in the library when Demetri came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. It had been two weeks since he had come back from his mission and I still spent a lot of my time in the library. I had found an interesting book about a family, well, a coven of vampires. But they survived off of animal blood instead of human. They had jobs and went to school and interacted with humans. They were happy, they got married, went out to parties, lived relatively normal lives. It intrigued me that these people found a way to not be a hideous monster. I had studied this book for a week, memorizing it. The diary had been written by Aro, he liked to keep a very well informed diary of every possible action there was to our way of life.

It told me about every single member of the family. Carlisle was the leader/father figure of the group, he turned most of the Cullens. His occupation was a doctor, which proved that he had amazing restraint.

Esme was his mate and was the mother figure of the family. Carlisle had turned her when she had tried to commit suicide after her baby died. She was loving and compassionate and liked to decorate things, kinda like designing.

Next was Edward, he was dying of the Spanish Influenza when Carlisle turned him. He went without a mate for a while until he had found a human named Isabella, Bella for short. She was his singer. Which amazed me because he had saved her many times from death, and been close to her, he even sucked her blood to stop her from becoming a vampire. He had amazing restraint as well.

So far, and this information now had just been written a month ago by Aro when Edward came here and asked for death, but Aro refused and Bella came to rescue Edward. How nice, well I thought it was nice, she risked her life to save his. She came into a whole castle full of gifted vampires. They must really be in love.

Bella was still human when Demetri, Jane, Felix and a couple other of the guard went there to deal with a new born problem. We are expecting notification of her transformation in two months.

Rosalie, who was turned after being raped and left for dead by her fiancé and his friends (poor girl). She was originally meant for Edward but they only liked each other in a friend kind of way. She found her mate being mauled by a bear. She saved him and Carlisle changed him.

His name was Emmett and for some reason his story felt familiar to me. Like I have met him before, or at least herd of him before. Every time I had read this book I always read his paragraph the most. I feel connected to him in a way that I don't understand.

And they were the Cullens.

Then Jasper and Alice came along. Alice can see the future so she found Jasper and took him to the Cullens and both of them changed their lifestyles immediately. They have been a part of their family for many years now.

I call them a family because I don't see them as just a coven of vampires, I see them as a loving family. A civilized group of people who love each other, not just put up with each other because they have to. They want to be around each other, they want to be a part of that lifestyle, they aren't bound to each other by a stupid girls powers. YeaI know about Gianna and how her powers that manipulate everyone into wanting to join the Volturi.

''Why don't you put down the stupid book and come to my room'' Demetri said tugging on my ear with his teeth to show me what he meant.

''I will after, okay'' I said, studying the already memorized book.

''After what?''

''This book.'' I said, holding the book up just a fraction so that I emphasized my words.

''You have been reading for the past, oh, I don't know, three months I guess'' He said, a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

''I like reading.'' Was all I said, only paying half attention to what he was saying. I was still reading through the book.

''Well that's not obvious!''He said sarcastically, raising his voice slightly and throwing his hands into the air.

I just kept on reading.

''Oh, come on Ashleigh. You havn't been with me for two whole days now. What has gotten into you? Books can't be more interesting than me!''

I pulled my eyebrows down into a slight frown, noticing his frustration. I knew it was unfair to be doing this to him. After all he had been away for more than a month, and he wanted to get caught up on things and I should be letting him. But I was in this library, reading. It was my time and I wanted to read now.

It was killing me to be away from him. But I felt like I needed to know more about my history, more about vampires. Sometimes when I read books, memories of my human life would come back to me. That is what I was trying to do by reading books. The name Emmett was very familiar to me, I knew that if I could just figure out where I knew him from, I would find so many more memories. I knew for some reason that Emmett was attached to so many of my memories, so I thought that if I learnt more about him, something in my head should click and I would be able to remember them all. But so far no luck, just a very strong sensation that I knew him.

I put down the book with a sigh and turned to face a very distraught Demetri. I smirked and he noticed the look on my face. He immediately lifted me up into his arms and carried me off to his room.

''I love you.'' I said, wanting to make sure he wasn't hurt by me reading all of the time.

I was relieved when he smiled my favourite smile back at me, kissed me on the nose and said…

''I love you too''

…

The next day I went to Aro's meeting, I was sure he had found out about my obsession with reading about the Cullens. But he didn't say anything about them. Probably just letting me sort things out by myself. I wasn't really fully there in that lesson. I had split my mind into two, half concentrating on my lesson and half on the discussion in my brain.

_I had never really questioned my existence, my way of life until I started reading about the Cullens. I thought the way I lived was normal and couldn't be stopped or helped. I had accepted killing people for my own thirst. I never really gave it a second thought until now. What if I didn't have to kill people anymore?… What if I could live off of animal blood and have a normal life?... I could get a job, have friends, other than the ones that I have now. I could live alongside humans. Have a happy existence!_

I was still arguing with myself when Aro told me that I could leave. I walked out of the room and went to Demetri's room instead of the library. I had gotten really good at using my powers now and Aro said that I needed to be trained in fighting before I went out on missions. So Demetri offered to teach me, since he was the best fighter in the guard, apart from Felix of course. I opened the doors and found that all of the furniture had been moved to the sides of the room, so that there was a huge clear space for us to train.

I smiled at Demetri who was putting the last chair that was in our way into a corner.

''You ready?'' He asked, walking over to me, taking my hand and leading me to the middle of the room.

''Yep, bring on the ass kicking!'' I said swinging my arms out in front of me in a boxing pose.

Demetri placed his hands over my clenched fists, easily fitting my whole hand in his palm.

''Okay, just go with your instincts.'' He said stepping a meter away from me and leaning over into a slight crouch. I did the same.

We were walking in a circle now, if he stepped right, I would step left, keeping the distance between us the same.

''Okay try to attack me and I will defend you.'' He said, smiling just a bit.

Going with my instincts, I quickly stepped forward, about to grab his arm and pull his neck closer to my mouth. But he anticipated my move and grabbed me around the neck first, angling my body away from his.

''Okay, well try to stop my attack.'' He said laughing, and stepped back, preparing for his turn.

I just nodded my head not wanting him to slip my guard.

''I'll try not to hurt you, but if I do I am sorry.'' He said before getting down into his crouch.

''Ditto'' I said. A confused look crossed his face.

''What does ditto mean?'' He said, sounding confused.

I laughed, he really didn't know what it meant!

''It means the same thing, for example you said I'll try not to hurt you and I said ditto, which implies that I would try not to hurt you too.'' I explained between giggles.

''Oh, well I wasn't born in this time so I don't understand some of the lingo.'' He said, sticking up for himself.

''Oh yea, I forgot, you're old.'' I said with a smirk.

''Oh I'll get you for that.'' He said growling playfully.

I just put on a face as if to say _I have no idea what you are talking about._

Then he lunged for my throat, taking me off guard. We flew into the air and I hit the ground hard, his whole body weight was pressing down on me. It hurt, but not too much. But I decided to play it up.

I gasped in fake pain and started to push him off. I rolled over on my side and hugged my stomach.

''Oh, Ashleigh, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm sorry!'' He said kissing my cheek.

I let him pick me up before I started laughing.

He realized that I wasn't hurt and I was just pulling a joke on him then.

''You little Devil!'' He said, squeezing me into a big protective hug.

I just laughed and quickly, without him realizing what I was doing, I crawled onto his back and lightly bit his neck. No pain was caused.

''Gotcha!'' I said, kissing his neck.

''So you did.'' He said as I hopped down off of his back.

''I love you.'' I said, smiling as I got back into my defensive crouch.

''Ditto.'' He said, laughing as he sprang at me.

The rest of the training session, went on in that same fashion. He would be serious when he was telling me something important, and when he was showing me I would try to listen hard. But when I mastered the move, we just started mucking around again.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Today was my first mission. I was to go with Demetri and Felix to Texas and deal with some new born vampires and their creator. Aro decided that only the three of us were needed because we were very powerful together. Before we started our journey to Texas, I secretly made a copy of Jane's powers and gave them to myself. Just in case we ran into any trouble I would be able to paralyze people with pain. I also made her power more powerful so that enables me to use the power on more than one person at a time. All of this was prepared by me without Jane ever knowing anything. I loved my powers!!

It would take one full day of running to get to Texas, so we left Tuesday night and on Wednesday mid-day we stopped to prepare ourselves. Demetri was wearing all black. Plain long pants, and a really tight long sleeve shirt that clung to his muscles. It made him look so sexy. But I only saw his muscles every so often because our stupid capes got in the way.

I was wearing a black cat suit. It had a built in black corset, with red ribbon tying it up on the back. I loved the corset because it made my boobs look really good, and I was really pleased to catch Demetri staring at me every once in a while.

Felix was wearing basically the same as Demetri but I reckoned that he looked too bulky. Demetri was just right in my opinion, not to muscley but not too skinny. Perfect!

And he was all mine!!!!!!!I was smiling and staring at him then, thinking of how hot he was. He caught me staring and came over to me. I leaped over to him and he caught me in his arms.

''Hello beautiful.'' I said giggling.

''Do you mind telling me just what you were thinking.'' He asked, leaning down and kissing my neck.

''Just how sexy you look and how you are all mine…'' I said hesitantly.

''I was just thinking the same thing.''

''Well aren't you full of yourself…'' I teased.

''NO, about you, not myself, you little devil.'' He said tugging on my ear with his teeth.

I lept down from his arms and started running.

''Come on, we have to at least make it to Texas by tomorrow.''

I slowed down just a bit, but sped up as soon as I heard Felix and Demetri laughing and running after me.

After another five hours of running we finally arrived at Texas. Demetri traced the new born's cents to a warehouse. It was an old abandoned warehouse. But it was a perfect place for us to sort out this problem.

We heard the new borns growling at each other from a block away. I felt my body tense with excitement and anticipation. Demetri obviously took my tensioning as fear because he took my hand and squeezed it to reassure me. I squeezed his hand back and smiled at him. He grinned back and started opening the doors to the warehouse.

We were only expecting a few new borns, which is why we were shocked when the doors revealed about thirty new borns. I gasped in shock and Felix and Demetri both stepped protectively in front of me.

Every head snapped towards us then and there was no possible way to run away.

Demetri squeezed my hand again and stepped forward slightly. Taking charge.

''We mean no harm, where is your creator?'' He shouted, his voice very aggressive.

A short man stepped forward and took the position as their voice.

''My name is Vincent and I am the creator of these vampires. Do we have a problem?'' So this short man was the creator, nothing special. We could take him. But I wasn't to sure if we would escape without injury fighting all thirty of the new borns.

''As a matter of fact, we do.'' Felix said, stepping in on the conversation.

''And why is that?'' Vincent asked with a little smirk on his face. He obviously thought that he would escape this ordeal unharmed.

''You know who we are of course?'' Demetri asked

''Yes, you are part of the Volturi guard.'' Vincent said still holding the smirk on his face.

''Yes and we have a duty to uphold the law,'' Vincent just nodded, so Demetri continued.

''You should know that with the priviledge of being able to turn people into vampires, it also comes with a huge responsibility. As the creator, you should have taught all of these new borns the rules and ways of our kind. So it is your obligitation to make sure they abide by these rules.''

''And…???'' Vincent asked, acting like this was a visit from the post man.

''We have evidence that all of your new borns have been very careless with their feeding habits. Leaving bodies on the street, walking in day light and feeding in public places. These recless actions have nearly exposed our secret.'' Felix shouted, he always felt really strongly about these things.

''Oh, sorry. I won't let it happen again.'' Vincent said waving his hand, signaling for us to leave and turning around on his heel.

''Your right, it won't happen again because you have to come to Voltera to be put on trial, along with all of t you new borns.'' Demetri said.

Felix and Demetri were handling this so well. They were so professional, I felt very left out, I had no part in this. I started to look around, to see what was going on. I turned around and found about five new borns blocking us in the warehouse. We were surrounded. Vincent had no intention of coming with us to Voltera. That was why he had that smirk on his face, he thought that he could just kill us and be done with the Volturi. Ha, how wrong he was.

I took a deep breath, stedying myself for attack. I focused my mind and relaxed my body. Just like I had learnt to do in Aro's meetings.

''Please tell your new borns to back down, we don't want to cause any unnecessary trouble.'' I made my voice sound professional and confidant, like I had done this many times before. Both Demetri and Felix glanced at me, and I could see confusion in their eyes. Then when they noticed the new borns that were behind us they tensed and growled a tiny bit, loud enough for only me to hear.

Demetri pulled me forward and in front of him so that he could see me.

I faced Vincent and smiled at him. He looked me up and down and winked. Demetri didn't like that at all, he growled at Vincent and started yelling at him.

''Order them to stand down or we will have to use force. And I think that you wouldn't like to die, again, tonight.'' Demetri said with a slight grin, I could see that he liked the thought of tearing Vincent apart.

Vincent just laughed and with one flick of his hands he had all of the new borns running towards us, claws and teeth bared. I focused very hard and pushed my power onto every single one of them. I realized I had closed my eyes, trying to work my powers. I opened my eyes and was satisfied when I saw every vampire on the floor, writhing in pain.

Both Demetri and Felix turned around to me, with shocked faces. I just smiled slightly and received a smirk from Felix and a quick kiss on the cheek and a squeeze on my hand from Demetri.

Vincent saw his army on the ground. A flicker of fear dashed across his eyes when he realized he was defenceless. He really thought he was going to get away. Which he wouldn't have even if he had killed us, the rest of the Volturi would find him and most likely torture him.

I knew what was going to happen to him now, we would take him back, Aro would read all of our minds to get everyone's point of view, Caius will order that Vincent will be killed. But very slowly, first they tear his arms of, then reattach them. Then they bite him and rip parts of his flesh off, then his legs will be next. Just like the arms, the legs will be torn off and reattached. This would happen atleast nine more times, each process getting slower and slower. Once Caius was satisfied that he had learnt his lesson, he would set him free in the jungle, away from humans. He would think that he is free, but then Caius sends someone off to kill him somewhere secluded. He loves doing that, tricking people into thinking they are free only to send someone to kill them. He says he releases them just because he doesn't want to get the castle all smokey. But I know otherwise…

Vincent started to run and with a growl Felix leaped after him. Easily tackling him to the ground and dragging him back to where Demetri and I stood.

''Well that was a great idea, Vincent.'' I said sarcastically.

''Humph.'' Was his only reply, before he crossed his arms in defeat.

''What do we do with all of these?'' I asked pointing to all of the new borns still twitching on the floor. I had forgotten all about them, I decided to let them have a rest. As soon as I stopped my power, every body relaxed and started to take deep unneeded breaths.

''They will need to be disposed of.'' Felix stated in an expressionless tone.

''Can't we just let them go with a slap on the wrist and a warning?'' I asked. I really didn't like killing people, especially our own kind.

''We can't let them go. They have broken the law.'' Demetri said, looking into my eyes.

I could tell that I would be crying if I was able to. I wasn't sure what my facial expression was but it must have been bad because Demetri pulled me closer and whispered in my ear.

''Either we kill them fast here…or we take them back to Caius, and you know what he will want to do to them''

I shivered, even though I wasn't able to get cold. Well maybe I could, I mean I am the only vampire that needs to sleep to rejuvenate, maybe I could get cold when I am at my weakest. I made a mental note to try it when we got back.

''Fine, here then. But fast and without much pain.'' I said straightening up, and trying to sound strong.

''Well that is a bit hypercritical.'' Felix said, when I turned to him with a puzzled expression, he explained further.

''I mean, you just tortured them for about two full minutes, and now your worrying about causing them pain.'' He finished.

I looked down at the ground, realizing that he was right. I was worried about hurting them, ordering Felix and Demetri to let them go. How hypocritical of me, I had just spent two minutes torturing them. The poor vampires. I was such a bitch.

Demetri squeezed me hard, telling me not to worry. We weren't allowed to show each other affection when we were on missions. Aro always said that if we let our enemies know that we had a mate, they would use that as our weakness. Threaten to kill one to get the other one to surrender and stop fighting. It has happened before. The stories were horrible, for some reason I always put Demetri and I in the couples positions. There was one story that I will always remember, partly because of the way Caius had told it, so without emotion and compassion.

_**Caius was sitting in his thrown, while everyone either stood around listening or sat on a lounge. He placed his hand under his chin, as if to imply that he was trying to remember the way the story went. Then he started talking in a horrible and creepy voice. A smirk plastered on his face the whole time.**_

''_**This is why we are not to involve relationships with business…Chloe and Vlamidir were mates. They did everything together, like a lot of you couples in here now act like. They were ordered to take down a rebellious coven in Alaska, they went there along with twenty others of our guard. When they arrived, they were instantly forced into battle. The male, Vladimir, was very protective over his Chloe. He made sure that Chloe had nothing to do. The enemy coven saw their relationship, and decided to use it to their advantage.**_

''_**They bombarded Vladimir with about ten vampires. Whilst he was distracted, they captured Chloe… Once Vladimir realized they had Chloe, he started to fight even harder, trying to get her back. They ordered him to stop fighting. He refused. They ordered him to stop fighting again, but this time threatened him with Chloe's life.**_

'' _**Naturally, Vladimir stopped fighting and dropped to the ground, letting himself be captured. Chloe screamed at Vladimir to keep on fighting, but he just shook his head and didn't struggle against the other vampire's hands. They pulled him up from the ground and locked him in place, making sure he couldn't escape. Then Vladimir demanded that they let Chloe go, but of course they didn't. Instead they tore one of her arms off and threw it into the fire. **_

_**She screamed and all Vladimir could do was watch. He wasn't strong enough to fight off three vampires that already had the upper hand on him. He struggled none the less. But nothing helped. Then Chloe screamed to let Vladimir go. They tore her other arm off. Vladimir, yanked free but before he could fight off the two vampires that were holding his Chloe he was tackled to the ground by four other vampires. Growling as they pulled one of his arms off. Chloe screamed, and tried to break free, but was already weak from the dismemberment. They slowly pulled each of them apart in front of each other. They both were forced to watch their mate being torn to pieces. That is why we have inforced this rule.'' Caius ended.**_

That story always made me think of Demetri, because I knew that in a fight he would make sure that I had nothing to do.

''Ashleigh, you have to paralyze them whilst we kill them okay.'' Felix said.

''But, I didn't copy Alec's power. I wish I did now though.'' I explained

''Paralyze them with pain. You obviously copied Jane's power.'' Felix said, impatiently

''Oh.''

''Don't worry, it is better for them this way. Better than Caius' punishments.'' Demetri comforted me.

I nodded and started to torture the other vampires. Demetri and Felix saw their bodies on the floor again and took this as signal to start.

''Keep an eye on him.'' Felix said, giving me Vincent's wrist to hold onto. I squeezed my nails into his arm, just to warn Vincent not to try anything foolish again, like running away.

Felix started with the closest vampire, and ripped it's head off. Demetri started a fire and caught the pieces that Felix had thrown to him of the now dead vampire into the fire.

Demetri started on another vampire, looking over to check on me every two seconds.

Felix started his fourth, Demetri on his third. If they kept going on like this, we would be out of here in no time.

I looked up at Vincent. He was so much taller than me. But not as tall as Demetri or Felix. I was a bit higher than Vincent's shoulder, on Demetri I was up to his chest, the top of my head was just below his shoulder. I was a bit intimidated by Vincent, even though I still had my new born strength. He could easily get away… As soon as I thought it he looked down at me, smirking.

He lifted up his hand that was still being held by me and before I could even register what was going on he bit down on my hand, hard. I felt his teeth push through each layer of my flesh and graze my bone. It hurt a lot! I screamed and tried to yank my arm away, but he wouldn't let go. He released me but only to dig his teeth into a different spot on my arm. I screamed again and kicked him in the balls. Then I used full force of Jane's power, plus some emphasizing on my behalf on him.

Demetri ran over to him and grabbed his face. I could see that he was angry, so I didn't try to stop him. I released Vincent from my power and let him feel whatever pain Demetri had in store for him. Demetri opened Vincent's mouth and pulled every tooth out one by one. I stepped back when Vincent started to kick around, trying to get free of Demetri's grasp. But Demetri was so much stronger than him, that he didn't even budge when Vincent looked like he was trying his hardest to get away.

When Demetri ran out of teeth to pull, he put both of hands on the top and bottom of Vincent's mouth. He pulled hard and soon the skin of Vincent's mouth was tearing. I heard his jaw crack and pop out of place and flinched.

''Demetri stop!'' I screamed.

''NO.! He hurt you. He needs to pay.'' Demetri nearly growled at me.

I hated seeing him like this, so angry and dangerous. It was kind of sexy but I really didn't want to think about sex when Demetri was pulling a vampire's head apart.

With one last growl Demetri detached the top of Vincent's head from the rest of his body. Demetri flung the head into the pile of burning corpses. He then started to tear other limbs from Vincent's flinching body.

I walked out of the door, not wanting to see anymore tearing and fighting.

After about two more minutes Demetri came out to check on me.

''How is your arm?'' He asked.

I lifted my arm up to show him the three big bite marks that were already just scars on my skin. The venom was stinging a lot but I ignored it. He took my arm and gently kissed each mark.

''Aren't you supposed to be helping Felix kill the other new borns?'' I asked, surely they weren't finished, there was way more new borns in there.

''He can handle the rest of them. You're my first priority, always.'' He leant down to kiss me and I met his lips half way.

''I am sorry that I let him get to me, I should have been able to defend myself. I should have known what to do.'' I started to say against his lips, when I ended the kiss.

''Don't apologize! You just aren't used to the field work yet. Your skills will increase with practice. Don't worry.''

''But I don't want to have to rely on you every time. You could get hurt because of me and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened. '' I said

''Don't…I will always protect you. Even if you were kicking Vincent's but I would have pulled you away from him and got rid of him myself. I don't want to see you fighting.''

''I love you.'' I said and hugged him. I wove my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me.

''I love you too. But I shouldn't have let you see me like that, I know you hate it when I get a little carried away.''

''A little??'' I joked.

''Okay then, maybe I lost my temper… a lot.'' He said kissing my forehead.

''Lets go and help Felix'' I suggested. I was sure that Felix loved ripping people to pieces, but even vampires like him could use a little help.

Demetri just smiled, took my hand and pulled me back through the door. When we got to Felix he was just throwing the last of the bodies into the fire.

''Lets go.'' I said to Demetri and Felix

''Okay, we have a long journey ahead of us.'' Felix said, still in his business mode.

We all turned and started on our long walk home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer is a genius.**

**Anyway I just wanted to say thyankyou to all of my readers and reviewers. I know that I have been very slo with updating but I have tried to make up for that with a longer chapter. Anyway here it is.**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

When we arrived back at the castle, we were greeted very warmly. Aro was waiting at the big brown doors. I walked up to him, he held out his hand for me to take. I took it in my left hand, not wanting him to see my scared arm. Even though he would be able to see it in my mind.

Half way home the pain in my arm started to die down, but it was still tender. Vampire venom stung like hell when it was in another vampire's system.

Aro read my mind and looked down at my right arm. He dropped my left hand and searched for my right. I placed my right arm in his huge hand, god I was tiny. I have yet to find a person that was smaller than me. Nearly my whole for-arm fit into his hand.

''Ashleigh, you should have been more careful.'' Aro said shaking his head as he let go of my arm.

''I know, I am sorry Aro. I shouldn't have let my guard down.'' I hung my head. I shouldn't have let it happen. It was so stupid of me to have gotten distracted and injured on my first mission. I have disgraced the guard's name. I am weak.

''Well don't worry, everyone has a hard time on their first mission. But it is my fault. I shouldn't have let you go out so unprepared. At least Demetri stopped anything more from happening.'' Demetri nodded and stepped closer to me, wrapping his arm around my waist protectively.

''I should have been watching her more closely.'' Demetri confessed.

I Looked up to see Demetri's face, then I looked at Aro who was nodding. Why were they agreeing with Demetri. I did something wrong so therefore I should be the one taking the blame.

''It wasn't your fault Demetri.'' I said

''Yes it was. I should have protected you, your just to delicate.'' I think that Demetri meant it as a compliment but I took it as an insult.

''Demetri is right,'' Aro said ''You are just too precious to loose and because of your size it does make you vulnerable.''

What was with everyone? It was my fault, no-one else's. I made the mistake and got hurt. I got distracted and got hurt because of it. It wasn't because of my size! So there for I should be getting the blame. I was a big girl, I could handle it. I didn't need to be protected every second of every day.

Felix started talking to Aro and Caius then, they wanted a full rundown of our mission. Demetri was called over too and I took that opportunity to sneak away.

I walked, faster than a human pace to the library. It was the only place in this huge castle that I felt was my own and no-one else's. I slowed my pace as soon as I closed the huge doors behind me. Taking a big unneeded breath, I walked to the little room that was Marcus'. Once I got in there I picked up the book that I already knew off by heart and started reading it again. It was the book about the strange vampires, the Cullens.

For some strange reason I always felt calm when I read about this family. Sometimes I tried to imagine myself being accepted by them. I tried to picture myself with gold eyes but the image in my head always stayed red.

Emmett…Emmett…there was something familiar about that name, and its not just familiar because I have read the book a hundred times. Even the first time I read about him I had felt a connection that name.

My thoughts about this family were kept hidden away in my head, under lock and key. The only person who knew about them was Aro and he wouldn't tell anyone. Demetri wouldn't tell anyone, I know that for sure, but I just can't bring myself to confess. The Cullens are considered abominations. They are a disgrace to the vampire world, they go against our very nature. It is wrong to think their way, or so we are told.

But I always liked the idea of saving humans lives, gaining a tiny piece of my humanity back. I hated being a monster, I am not a god, there for I should not have the power to decide who stays alive and who dies.

I was too envolved in my mind babble that I didn't notice Demetri calling my name from just outside the door. I rested the book on the desk carefully and walked over to open the door. Demetri was looking as hot as ever, but I had to remember that I was still angry with him.

''Why did you run off?'' He asked, looking puzzled.

''I didn't run'' I said dryly, turning on my heel and walking back to the desk to sit down. I absent mindedly picked the book back up and just looked at the words, not actually reading it.

''What's wrong?'' Demetri stepped into the little room and closed the door softly behind him.

When I didn't answer he asked again.

''Ashleigh tell me what is wrong.''

''Nothing is wrong.''

''Something is obviously upsetting you, now can you please tell me what it is.''

''Its…I…ugh…I just don't want to talk about it okay!''

''Ashleigh, did something happen? Is your arm still hurting? Just tell me and I can help you.'' He was trying to look at my arm but I pulled away.

''No!''

''Ashleigh!''

''I don't want your help!''

''Woah. Where did that come from?''He put his hands up in a surrendering motion, he also had a smirk plastered across his face. He thought this was a joke!

I started reading again. Trying desperately to ignore him, all I wanted was for Demetri to just leave me alone for two seconds.

''Go away.'' I whispered

''No. I am not going anywhere. Now tell me what is wrong?''

I put the book up in front of my face so that it was obstructing my view of his now angry face.

''I am reading. Go away.''

''No!'' He ripped the book out of my hands and threw it against the wall with so much force that all of the pages became unattached from the spine and were sent flying all over the room. ''I am sick and tired of that dam book! All you do now is read. It's like you love it more than me!''

I stood up as fast as I could and walked over to where the book had landed.

_How dare he do that! How dare he say that I love the book more than I love him. The only reason that I was mad at him was because I loved him! He has no idea. I don't want him protecting me because one of these days he will get hurt and it will be all my fault._

Demetri caught my wrist and tugged me back. I turned to face him but I didn't look him in the eye.

''Ashleigh. Say something!''

I continued to look down at the ground.

''Ashleigh'' He placed one hand on my waist and the other caressed my cheek. He slowly pulled my face up so that I had to look him in the eye.

''How could you even suggest that I love the book more than I love you!''I whispered. My voice was weak with emotion, anger and sadness.

He had no reply to my remark. All he did was stand there with his mouth slightly parted, as if the words that he was going to say wouldn't come out.

''The reason that I am so angry with you is because I love you'' I explained

''What. You're angry because you love me. So you don't want to love me anymore?'' His voice was full of pain. His face was a mask of pure rejection.

''No''

I saw that he had taken what I had said the wrong way, so I tried to give him a hug to reassure him that I still loved him. I leaned in and was ready to feel him pressed against my body but was surprised when I felt his hands push me back slightly.

He quickly turned around and left the room, not saying a word.

I stood there, stunned. Not able to move. How could he think that I don't love him anymore? How could he not let me explain. A wave of pain and rejection washed over me, similar to the emotion that I had just seen cross Demetri's face.

I hurried out of the library, not caring about the wrecked book that was scattered across the floor.

I ran to our room first. But he wasn't there. I checked the dinning hall but there was no sign of him in there either. The gym was empty too and so was the training hall. I tried to trace his scent but it was everywhere from years of walking these halls. I looked all over the whole castle but couldn't find Demetri anywhere.

I had to find him and set this straight. I still loved him and it hurt to think that he would so easily believe that my love wasn't true. But I forced that out of my head as I ran to Aro's room. I had to remember that Demetri probably felt worse than I did because he thought that I didn't love him. I put myself in his shoes and imagined him saying that he didn't love me. I couldn't think of a world where I wasn't in love with Demetri.

I pushed the doors open, not bothering to wait for approval. Aro was sitting at his desk like he always was, writing something down in one of his many diaries.

''Ashleigh, what is wrong my dear?'' He asked

''Its Demetri, do you know where he is?'' I asked frantically.

''He went on another mission with Felix. Did something happen between you too? He looked rather depressed and he was very eager to get away.'' Hearing that he was depressed hurt me but hearing that he was eager to get away from me was like someone had just s;apped me across the face.

''We had a fight. I need to find him. Where are they going to?''

''You can't go after him Ashleigh. You know that. It would jeopardize the mission.''

''Fine.'' I said slamming the door behind me.

Demetri was gone and I had no idea how long for. What if he was gone for so long that he began to hate me? What if he starts to get over me? Maybe he will meet someone on their mission that he likes. What if he realizes that he doesn't love me, that he deserves someone way better than me. It killed me to think of him holding someone else in his arms.

I walked back to our room(probably soon to be just his room and I would have to go back to my old room).

I layed down on the bed, curled up in a ball hugging my knees and started to shake with tearless sobs.

I ran through every possibility in my mind. If he came back and he was still mad at me but we were able to work it out.

If he came back and he had gotten over me and moved on. Found another girl that was better than me in every way.

What if he just totally ignored me.

But there was one last terrible thought that was dancing around in my mind. What if he never came back at all? What if he died on his mission and his last thought was how I didn't love him anymore, how much he hated me for doing that to him.

That last thought ripped at my heart. I looked over at the clock and was surprised to see that it had only been two hours. Two hours and I was already loosing myself to depression. I needed to talk to someone.

I pulled myself up off of the bed and forced my feet to carry me forward. I walked to the only person that could fully grasp what I was going through.

Marcus.

The walk to his room was long. I ignored the stares. I refused to let anyone know what was going on until it was fully sorted out. When I got to his doors I knocked once and was relieved when I heard Marcus' emotionless voice call ''come in'' from the other side of the door. I opened the doors, stepped in, closed the doors and went straight to Marcus. I needed a hug and I didn't care if he didn't want to. I just needed one.

I didn't realize that I was actually sobbing until Marcus started patting my hair and back and shushing me quietly.

When I was quieter he sat me down in the chair infront of him and sat down himself in another seat.

''Now, what is wrong?'' He asked patiently.

''Hang on. I'll show you.'' I calmed myself and mentally searched the castle for Aro. When I found him I made a copy of his power and put it into Marcus.

Marcus nodded when he saw that I was concentrating.

I held out my hand and he took it. His whole body stiffened and tensed. His grip on my arm was firm but not painful.

After two minutes he let go and sighed.

''Wow. Was that just Aro's power?''

I just nodded, not trusting my voice.

''You are one amazing vampire Ashleigh.''

''I need help.'' I said

''Yes I see. I can feel your bond and it is still stronger than most other vampire's relationships. The love that you both feel towards each other is so powerful that it can not be broken easily. I know you are worried but some of your scenarios are just plain ridiculous. Demetri would never get over you or go off with another woman. He is one of the guard's finest fighters so I doubt that he will be taken down by just a routine check. His mission is not a deadly one. Besides he is with Felix and they can both handle themselves in a fight.''

''No but, he was so hurt. I am so worried that I have broken our bond.''

''Yes he was very hurt and I understand why you don't always want to be protected. But think about it in this point of view, he is only trying to prevent you from being hurt. He is willing to put his body on the line to save you. He is willing to give up his life in order to save yours. I know that you don't want him getting hurt but wouldn't you do all of those things for him. You are only trying to protect him and that is all he is trying to do for you as well.'' Marcus was an angel. He had no idea how much he had helped me.

''Thankyou Marcus. But I still don't know how to get him to listen to me. He is very angry. How should I prove my love to him?'' I asked

Marcus thought for a minute and came up with the perfect plan.

''I think that you should do for him what you have just done to me. If you can't find the right words then just let him see how you feel in your mind. Give him Aro's power.''

''That is a great idea Marcus! Thank you so much!'' I jumped up and kissed him on the cheek.

''I am happy to help my dear.''

I started to walk to the doors but before I walked out of his room fully I turned around and said.

''Umm and Aro says that I shouldn't take other people's powers without their permission. So could you not tell Aro yet. I would like to have a chance to explain to him face to face.''

''Yes I understand Ashleigh. Goodbye.''

''Goodbye Marcus and thank you again''

I closed the doors behind me and went to see Aro. I figured that I would get the confessions over and done with sooner rather than later.

I knocked on Aro's doors and entered when he said I could.

''Aro I had a big fight with Demetri and I really needed some emotional help. So I went to Marcus and the only way that he could help effectively was for him to actually see the fight between myself and Demetri. So I coppied your powers and gave them to him just for two minutes. I hope that is alright.''

''Yes that is alright. But would you mind showing me exactly what happened.''

''Sure''

I held out my hand and he took it. After one minute Aro dropped my hand and nodded.

''I see, it was necessary. But don't worry Ashleigh. Demetri loves you so much. I am sure your plan will work, and by the way I give you permission to use my powers in your plan as well.''

''Oh I forgot about that. Thank you Aro.''

''That is okay. You may leave now.''

I walked back to Demetri's room and sat on the bed. Patiently waiting for him to come home.

I sat there unmoving for hours, thinking about all of the overwhelming possibilities that were tormenting me before, trying to always keep in mind the advice Marcus had given me. I loved Demetri so much. What if--even after Aro and Marcus assured me that he would forgive me-- he didn't forgive me.

I argued with myself for ages. One side of my head was absolutely sure Demetri would come back and forgive me but the other side wasn't so sure. I knew I shouldn't doubt our bond. But every time I start to convince myself that he would forgive me, a picture of Demetri's angry and pained face popped up. Smashing my hopes.

My internal debate continued well on to the next day. I thought I was going mad. Now new scenarios were running through my head. What if I went insane and he didn't want a girl who was insane. What if I just spontaneously combusted from all of the worrying? Could vampires spontaneously combust?

I stopped my internal babble when I heard a familiar sound of footsteps coming towards our room. If my heart could beat it would have been going at a million miles an hour.

I listened and waited for him to come in. Demetri was taking his time, I could tell. If this was any other day he would have had me scooped up in his arms right about now.

Oh how I missed being in his arms. Even though it had only been two days since he had touched me, it still felt like forever and a day.

Demetri finally opened the door and stepped in. Slamming the door behind him. I didn't know whether to smile or just sit here or go up and jump on him or even beg for forgiveness. I decided to just sit there.

He wouldn't look at me. So I decided to put my plan to work. I easily found Aro and made a copy of his powers. I then projected them to Demetri.

I slowly walked over to him. I put my hands by my sides because I wanted him to at least try and listen to me before I showed him how I felt.

''I am sorry.'' I said

He just shook his head and stepped away from me. That hurt.

I wanted to fall to the ground and cry. I wanted to have him hold me and whisper in my ear that he has me and everything is going to be alright. I now realized how stupid I was before. He was only trying to protect me. Why should I have been angry at him for loving me, and why didn't I realize this before it became such a big mess?

''I love you so much Demetri.'' I tried to apologize.

Still no reply. This was killing me.

''Demetri. Please talk to me.''

''So you think that you can just say sorry and it will all be better?'' He said dryly.

''No I know that what I did can't be fixed with just a sorry. But…But…'' I couldn't finish. He was glaring at me. I had never seen so much hate and anger coming from him, especially directed at me. I was so hurt at that moment all I wanted to do was die. I was angry and hurt. But I was also scared of Demetri.

''But what?'' He shouted. Waving his hands in the air.

''I was going to try and show you what I meant but if you don't want to…'' I was whispering now. I had never been so afraid in my life. I was afraid of so many different things at once. Rejection and actual fear of Demetri were the dominate worries.

He laughed without emotion.

''You think that if you have sex with me it will make it all better. What, do you think that I am, some sort of sex addict or something? You think that just because I have sex with you it will all straighten itself out.'' He was standing over me, shouting. I flinched. It was just then that I realized how much of a size difference there was between us. He could squish me if he wanted too.

''No. Not like that. I meant show you with Aro's power.'' I slowly held out my hand for him to take. He just looked at it like it was a rotten corpse. I was about to jump out of the window and run as far away from here as I could get. But I stood my ground, and after a few seconds I forced my hand onto his arm. When his body tensed I knew the power was working.

I waited for five minutes and I let go when his body relaxed. He looked confused and a little disoriented. Neither of us said anything and with every passing second whatever hope that I had for our relationship began to fade.

I walked over to the doors and opened them.

''I'll give you time to think.'' I walked out of the room and left Demetri staring at the floor.

I ran as fast as I could out of the castle. I took all of the back roots and tunnels. Even though it was night I wanted to take extra precautions because I didn't want to be dragged back to the castle anytime soon. I ran and ran and ran. Trying to forget about Demetri. But it just wasn't possible. I had never been so scared of him before. The only ever other time was when he was ripping new borns to pieces but that didn't even get close to how scared I was now.

I contemplated running away to the Cullens. But I didn't think that a Volturi vamp like me would be accepted by them so easily.

I found a nice secluded area and sat down, leaning against a huge oak tree.

Footsteps made me jump up into a defencive crouch. I wasn't expecting to see Demetri step out from behind a tree. I sat back down, wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my forehead against my knees, hiding my face.

''Ashleigh.'' When he said my name a shiver went down my spine. I looked up to see Demetri smiling apologetically down at me. He reached out one hand to help me get up. I refused and stood up myself. I faced him and looked into his eyes. I looked for any trace of the scary Demetri that I had run away from at the castle but all I could find was my Demetri.

''I am so sorry. I should have listened.'' This was what I had been waiting for. I needed him so badly.

I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face into his chest. His arms came down onto my back and pressed my body even closer to his. I sobbed into his chest and all he did was wait for me to finish.

When I stopped sobbing he started talking.

''I am such an asshole. I didn't mean to scare you back there. You know I would never physically hurt you right? I can't believe I made you run away from me. You are wrong Ashleigh, I don't deserve you not the other way around. And how could you think that I would run away with another girl. How could you think that there could ever be another girl that is as perfect for me as you are. I can't give my heart to anyone else because I have already given it to you, my angel.''

I looked up at him then. His last comment making me smile. I unwrapped my arms from around his waist and I wrapped them around his neck, pulling his face closer to mine. Our lips touched and fell into place so easily. I loved him so much.

He placed his hands under by bum and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his hips and started to deepen the kiss. He growled into my mouth and I broke away laughing.

''I love you so much'' I said

''And you have no idea how much I love you Ashleigh.''

I slid down his body and landed on my feet. Our hands intertwined while we started walking back to the castle.

''Let's hurry and get back because I want to finish what we started here.'' Demetri said with another growl.

I started to imagine what would happen when we got home. Maybe some role-playing. Then maybe we could try some new positions.

''I like the way you think. Role playing is a must.'' Demetri said nibbling on my ear.

I gave him a confused look but before I could ask the question I realized that he still had Aro's power. I deliberated taking it away but decided to leave it so that I could tease him all the way home.

''That's not fair'' He said, reading in my head what I had planned.

''Oh yes it is, I am going to think of the dirtiest things and I am going to slow down so that we don't get back to the castle for a while.'' I said with a smile.

I started to think of the new black lingerie that I had in the wardrobe. I pictured myself in it and made an image of Demetri taking it off of me.

Then I imagined a nurses uniform that came with a little stethoscope as well.

Demetri started pulling at my hand, begging me to go faster, but I kept my pace.

After two more outfits, Demetri flung me over his shoulder and started tearing through the bush to get to Voltera. I laughed the whole way.

''You are truly a little devil.'' He said spanking me on the bum.

''Yep, but that's why you love me.'' I teased.

''Sure is'' He said.

And just like that we forgot all about the fight.

I hope you all liked it.

Please review, I love reading all of your comments.

x


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

When Demetri and I arrived home, instead of going to our room like we wanted to, we were interrupted by a huge commotion. Nearly every single vampire in the guard was in the big hall. They all seemed to be circled around something.

I could hear Aro's voice, along with Caius' ordering people to move back.

We pushed our way through and as soon as we got to the middle of the circle we found out what the commotion was about.

There was a pretty girl standing next to Aro, she looked a little scared and overwhelmed. She looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back.

She had her hand on Jane's arm and that was when I realized that Jane wasn't like her normal self. She was slightly hunched over and her breathing seemed to be coming faster than normal. I looked closer and, her eyes were green! What the hell?

But that was when I knew. I smelt blood coming from Jane and I also heard a heartbeat. My eyes opened in astonishment. Jane was human!?

Then Aro nodded his head and the girl let go of Jane. As soon as the girl released Jane, she started to change back. Her eyes slowly changed to red and her skin became paler. Her heart beats were further away now and it only beat for another three beats before it stopped completely. Just like that, Jane was a vampire again. Damm!

Aro had a glimmer in his eye and I recognized it straight away. It was the same glimmer that he had in his eye when I first discovered my powers. It said ''I have found a new trophie!''. Maybe now I wouldn't be his major priority.

''Aro, who is this?'' I asked

''This, Ashleigh is Zoe. As you have just observed she has the ability to reverse our transformation. But it is not strong enough, so her ability will only work with continuous physical contact. Just like mine.'' Aro said.

''Hi Zoe. I am Ashleigh and this is Demetri.'' I pointed to me and Demetri when I said his name.

She nodded slightly and turned to look at Aro.

''Where can I freshen up?'' She had a kind of unpleasant voice. It didn't suit her persona at all.

Zoe was tall and thin with blonde hair and black eyes. She obviously hadn't fed in a while.

Aro told everyone to go off and do our own things but ordered for me and Demetri to show Zoe around.

We walked out of the hall and started down the right hallway. Demetri took over as tour guide and I just held his hand and walked beside him. It made me remember my first day here, when he showed me around.

Zoe politely nodded and said occasional oohs and ahhs when needed. I don't think that she was paying attention much to the building. I looked over at her and caught her making googly eyes at Demetri. I glared at her but she didn't even acknowledge me.

The whole way through the tour consisted of me glaring at her and of her hitting on MY Demetri.

She tried to put herself between Demetri and myself, asking Demetri about a certain statue so that he would walk over to her and let go of my arm. Zoe tried to put her arm around him casually but I quickly ran and pulled her arm away. I nearly tore it off. Woops! Demetri wasn't very pleased with me and he spent the rest of the tour asking if Zoe's arm was alright.

When we finally rounded the corner and came to the end of the tour I was very rude to Zoe but then again I didn't care.

''Well since you were such a good listener you will know exactly how to find your way to wherever you want to go. So goodbye.'' I glared at her and pulled Demetri in the direction of our room.

''Ashleigh don't be rude. We should take her to Aro.'' He said.

Ugh! He was being a gentleman. I only liked it when he was being a gentleman towards me and no-one else.

''She can find her way.''

''Really I am fine.'' Zoe battered her eye lashes at Demetri. She clearly wanted him to take her.

I growled at her and she immediately glared back at me. Demetri squeezed my hand and it hurt a little. I think he was forgetting that my newborn strength had run out.

I looked at him with pleading eyes. Then a plan came into my head. I knew what could make him come. I still had Aro's power coppied in my head. I gave it to Demetri and was pleased when he tensed. I knew that he was reading my mind.

I quickly thought about the outfits from earlier and what he would do to them when we got in our room.

His eyes glazed over with lust and a cheeky smile spread across his face.

He scooped me up and started walking to our room. I looked back at Zoe and saw her shocked expression. She actually thought she would get Demetri over me. Ha.

I waved back at her and laughed.

……………….

The next day went very slowly. Once again Demetri had to go away on a mission and I was stuck with nothing to do. I was really sick of the guard at the moment. They apparently needed Demetri for every single mission that they did because he was a tracker. Well I needed him too!

With those thoughts in my head, I stormed my way to the library. I opened the doors to my little room and sighed when I walked in.

Pages from the Cullen's book were scattered all over the floor. It brought back bad memories, even though it only happened a few days ago. This was our first fight and it was a big one that started over a stupid little thing.

I looked down at my scared arm. It would forever be marked, a terrible reminder of our fight. My arm had about three bite marks overlapping each other.

Walking over to the other side if the room, I picked up the cover of the book and put it on the table. Slowly I started gathering every piece of paper. I sat down and with a sigh I sorted them into the right order.

I was half way through the book when I heard someone calling my name from the other side of the door. I walked out of my secret room to meet Alec who was searching for me.

I smiled up at him and he smiled back. Unlike Jane, Alec was very nice. He was a good friend and if it weren't for Jane I think that me and Alec would be best friends. But unfortunately him and Jane were basically inseparable so friendship with Alec was out of the question. But we still acted like friends when Jane wasn't in sight.

''Aro wants to see you in his office.'' Alec told me.

''Why, it isn't my day to meet with him?'' I was confused, I wasn't due for another session with Aro for another week. I definitely hadn't forgotten because I had a pretty good memory.

''I'm just the messenger. He just wants to see you in his office now.''

''Okay…Thank you for the message Alec'' I said as I walked out of the library.

''No problem Ash''

I recognized her voice even before I walked through Aro's office door.

Standing beside Aro with her hand on Heidi was Zoe.

I wasn't surprised to see that Heidi was human but I was surprised to see that they had used Heidi as a test dummy.

''Ahh, Ashleigh you got my message.'' Aro said, raising his arms as he said my name.

I smiled and nodded cautiously waiting for his next words.

''Zoe has informed me that you and Demetri abandoned her last night. That wasn't very nice Ashleigh. Especially since Zoe is a new comer to our family. Since your power could be useful in our little meeting and since Zoe's power needs to be emphasized I was thinking that we could combine both of your meetings with me at the same time.''

My mouth opened in astonishment. I was not going to work with her!

''But I havn't been able to emphasize someone else's power for a long period of time. I need a lot more practice.''

''Yes I agree and that is why you and Zoe's next combined meeting will be next Thursday.''

''Really?... ''

''Yes Ashleigh. You were rude to Zoe and now you will make up for that.''

''Okay''

I said then walked out of his office without waiting for his permission to leave.

I walked out of the castle and into the city. Luckily it was cloudy so I didn't have to worry about the sun.

Once I was out of the city and in the woods. I took off. I desperately wanted to punch something. It had only been two days since I met Zoe but I already hated her. I was warned how temperamental vampires could get, especially when someone was hitting on their mate. Vampires and their mates got really attached to each other. But I never actually thought about how jealous I would get if another girl liked Demetri.

I sat down on the ground and leaned against the nearest tree. I tuned out all of my thoughts about Zoe and focused on Demetri. I pictured Demetri and me on a deserted island, far from the stupid guard and far away from Zoe.

I was wrapped in Demetri's arms and we were watching the sun set. The whole beach had an orangy tint. The water washed up and every so often tickled my toes.

Demetri got up and ran and dove into the water. When he submerged he beckoned for me to join him with his hand. I started to get up when I heard someone running behind me. I turned around to see Zoe run past me and into the water. She dove into Demetri's arms and he hugged her back.

I started running to the water and when I got close to them I started yelling at Demetri. But he just wouldn't pay attention to me. They dove in the water again, still kissing. No matter what I did they wouldn't stop kissing.

I opened my eyes and shook my head, trying to get rid of that horrible picture that was still there in my mind. I focused on the birds singing in the top of the trees and finally the picture faded.

I was so pre occupied that I didn't realize that there was someone running in my direction. I stood up and sniffed the air. I knew that scent…

I climbed up the nearest tree and looked down at the ground waiting for him to arrive.

Demetri stepped into the little clearing, he sniffed the air and tilted his head. My scent was in this clearing but I hardly even touched the tree so he wouldn't be able to smell me from over there.

He stepped closer to the tree I was in and started looking around. I giggled at the disappointed expression on his face and realized that I had just blown my cover. He smirked and looked up at me.

''Now what are you doing up there?'' He said as he started climbing up the tree.

''Hiding''

''From what??''

''Nothing inparticular''

''Oh come on. I know something is bothering you''

''Oh really, well if you know me so well then tell me what is wrong.''

''You came up here because you realized that I am amazingly good looking and you needed to come here so you could calm down. Because every time you think about me you just can't control yourself.'' He leaned in, wanting to kiss me but I pulled away.

''No. You got it wrong. Aro wants to combine mine and Zoe's meetings.''

''That's not too bad.''

''No you havn't heard the worst bit yet. He wants me to emphasize her powers. Which means that I will be weak and she will be more powerful than ever.''

''Well I will help you with that part. It just means that we have to feed you every day and maybe some occasional sleeping sessions. It won't be that bad.''

''Okay. But I still hate her.'' I hated how Demetri was always right. I wanted to be mad but he wasn't making it easy for me.

''You have only known her for a bit more than one day. How can you hate her?''

''I just do okay.''

I jumped down from the tree and landed like a cat. I loved this part of being a vampire.

Demetri jumped down after me and hugged me from behind. His arms fit perfectly around my waist. He started kissing my neck and when he was up to my chin he flipped me around so that I was facing him. He leaned in to kiss my lips but once again I pulled away.

''Why are you pulling away. I want to kiss you!'' He said pulling back so he could study my face. He always got frustrated when I didn't kiss him. And I was kind of being mean. He had just gone out on a mission and every time in the past when he came back from a mission I would give him a huge passionate kiss. He was probably waiting for that.

I wanted to kiss him but every time I leaned in all I could think about was my stupid imagination. The Zoe picture had come back into my mind. Even though it was my imagination I still kind of might have been mad at Demetri for kissing her. I know it was crazy, it didn't even happen but I still felt that way. But if I felt that way, how would Zoe feel if I kissed Demetri in front of her?

I came up with a brilliant plan!!

Yes, we could go back to the castle, find Zoe and I would kiss Demetri in front of her. Our kiss would be fiery and passionate because he wanted it badly and I was proving a point, that Demetri wanted me and not Zoe. Yes that's what I was going to do!

''I just want to wait until we get back to the castle.'' I smirked and I think that he got the wrong idea. He thought that I wanted to go to the castle to do more than kiss. I did but I just wanted to do something first.

We walked back in each other's arms not bothering to run at a vampires pace. Demetri would occasionally pick me up and fling me around. I landed in his arms and climbed around to his back. I started kissing his neck and biting him in some places. He growled every time my teeth made contact with his skin.

I had to jump off of him when we entered the city, even though it had turned into night we still had to be cautious.

I tugged Demetri into the castle and immediately started sniffing for Zoe. When I found her scent I ran towards it.

Demetri started pulling me the opposite way, he was confused because our room was in the opposite direction. I just kissed him on the cheek and smiled, continuing pulling him in the direction that I wanted to go in.

He was obviously thinking something sexual because his smirk started spreading across his face. I think he was thinking that we were going to have sex in someone elses room.

When I could see Zoe and I was sure that she was looking at us I turned around to face Demetri. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face down to meet mine. Demetri quickly got the idea and wrapped his arms around my waist. I followed him by wrapping my arms around his neck.

He pulled me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I broke away and whispered ''Bedroom'' Into his ear. He nodded and turned around and nearly ran to our room. I took a glimpse at Zoe and laughed, her mouth was open in astonishment and the rest of her face had jealousy and hurt written all over it.

I knew she would be planning evil schemes in her head to try and get me back but right now I didn't care. I would deal with that later, after I had dealt with Demetri…


	19. Chapter 19

Hey Everyone! I am so sorry that this update is very late, I have been very busy going to doctor's appointments. I have had trouble with my feet and I went to the doctors to see what was wrong. I had to get an X-Ray and a Bone Scan. It took about two other appointments to decipher what was actually wrong with my feet. But when they did I was very surprised with what the actual problem was. Apparently I have fractured bones in both of my feet, so that is why my feet have been hurting.

But I know that is not an excuse.''You don't need your feet to type!''!

Anyway I tried to make this chapter long and I think I have. It has a big situation in it!! Ashleigh goes through a big change that i hope everyone will be surprised about and you will all hate Zoe even more.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything no matter how much I wish I did.

Here it is, I hope you all enjoy reading and reviewing it!

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN

The next day I left Demetri in our room to go to a meeting with a devil. A.k.a. Zoe. Aro was waiting patiently for me, Zoe on the other hand had her arms crossed across her chest and was impatiently tapping her foot against the floor.

Aro greeted me with a big hello but didn't waste much time with it because he wanted to get the show on a roll.

''Now Ashleigh, I want you to emphasize Zoe's powers. After you have done that Zoe will then use her powers on you. She will turn yo..''

''What! On me! No can't you get someone else to do it?? I think that is a really bad idea.'' I interrupted him.

''Don't be silly Ashleigh. Nothing will go wrong and there is no-one that was willing to be our test dummy today so, I just thought it would be easier considering that you are already here.'' Aro explained to like I was a little child.

''Okay'' I said weakly

I turned to look at Zoe, who was smiling at me, showing her chipped front tooth and emphasized her powers. I could feel her powers and to be honest they were nothing special. Usually someone's powers resisted somehow when I tried to change them but hers didn't at all. It didn't take much effort at all.

When I was done I looked at Aro and smiled slightly. Aro acknowledged that I was finished, turned to Zoe and nodded.

I braced myself for some sort of pain but all I felt was an immense drain in energy.

I took a huge breath and looked down at myself. My skin was tan and my vision was sucky. I could tell that I was used to vampire eyes.

Everything was dimmer and less clear.

I looked over at Aro and then to Zoe who had a smirk on her face.

''Okay turn me back now'' I said impatiently. I had enjoyed this experience but I liked being a vampire much better.

She shook her head so I turned to Aro

''Okay Zoe, turn her back'' Aro said with only a little tone of authority clouding his voice.

She paused for a second and frowned. Her next words scared the hell out of me.

''I can't.''

''What! Yes you can! Your just lying.'' I said, my voice going up an octave.

Aro held out his hand and Zoe took it. Aro stiffened a little then let go of Zoe's hand.

''Oh dear. It appears that when you were turned back Ashleigh your powers went away. So now Zoe's powers aren't powerful enough to turn you back.'' Aro didn't look sad at all. He looked … fascinated.

I just stared. I was human. Was I okay with that. I couldn't be changed back without going through the change again. Was there another way? I wasn't sure if I was ready to go through that pain again so soon.

What would Demetri say when I walked back to our room? Would he try and eat me. No he wouldn't do that. But Zoe or Jane might.

I took a huge breath and looked up at Aro. I noticed that I had something running down my cheek, I whipped it with my hand and when I pulled it back there was water on it. It was a tear, I was crying? It had been so long that I had forgotten how it felt like to cry. That just upset me more. There was so much that I had forgotten about being human!

''Don't worry Ashleigh. You will be turned back tomorrow.'' Aro said it so casually that it seemed he wasn't even considering how worried I might be about going through the pain again.

''Can I wait a couple of days. I just want to regain my strength before I change again'' I said

''Of course, but I am going away on a meeting for the next week and I want to be monitoring you through the whole change because I don't want anything to go wrong. So you will have to wait a week. Is that okay?''

''Yes Aro that's fine. Can I go and sleep now. After all it is three in the morning.'' I laughed without humor.

Aro laughed and clapped his hands together.

''Would you like Zoe to escort you back to your room?''

''No thankyou.''

''No I insist. Someone might try and hurt you. We have a lot of new borns running through these halls. You know all too well about being a new born, don't you Ashleigh?''

''Yes I do Aro and soon I will be an expert on that subject.''

''Yes you will. I wonder if the change will be any different for you?''

''Hopefully less painfull.''

''Yes maybe. You both may go now.''

I turned around and tried to open the door but it was just too heavy. I pushed with both hands but it still wouldn't budge. This castle was obviously built to withstand vampires. Zoe was laughing as she opened the door for me and I walked out.

I started walking fast, wanting to get to Demetri before Zoe could do something horrible to me.

She kept her distance, sighing when I would occasionally trip over my own feet because I was trying to walk fast without breaking into a run.

I never realized how big this whole castle was. I was actually getting tired walking from Aro's office to my room. I sighed with relief when I started to see Demetri's door.

But before I could take a step closer there was a gush of wind and Zoe was right in front of me. She was that fast that I ran into her hard and fell back onto the ground. I could already feel the bruises forming. And I remembered from when I was human that I didn't bruise easily.

I started to get up but I must have frustrated her with how slow I was going because she grabbed my arms and threw me up onto my feet. When I got my balance she pushed me up against the wall with bone breaking force.

Her hands wrapped around the tops of my arms and I could feel that my bones were so close to snapping. It would only take an ounce more of pressure from Zoe to completely shatter my arms. I was breathing heavily and I closed my eyes, preparing for the pain. But then I remembered that Demetri would most likely hear me if I called out because he was just down the hall.

So I screamed.

''DEMETRI HELP!!''

Within seconds Demetri was standing behind Zoe.

With a growl he ripped her off of me and slammed her into the other wall.

''GO AWAY''

Zoe whimpered and ran away. She was so fast that she practically disappeared in a second. My human eyes sucked, especially at three in the morning in a huge creepy castle that had hardly any lights. I struggled to see Demetri clearly.

My legs gave way and I slid down the wall. I rested my head against my knees and started crying. My pulse was literally throbbing in my ear. It was the first time in ages that I coulkd actually hear my own heart beat.

Demetri turned around and did a double take of me.

''Ashleigh …are you…human?'' He asked slowly walking towards me.

I looked into his eyes, nodded and started crying even harder. He knelt down next to me and picked me up. I snuggled into his chest and inhaled. His scent was still beautiful through a human nose but it still wasn't the same.

He walked to our room, opened the door effortlessly and placed me down on the bed very carefully. He stepped back and gave me some space. I wipped my eyes with my sleeve and looked up at him.

''What happened?''

''Zoe happened'' I whispered but I knew he could hear me. My voice didn't come out like I wanted it to. It was croaky and unstable, I remembered that this always happened to me when I cried a lot.

''But how are you still human when she isn't touching you?''

I opened my mouth to answer his question but he answered it for himself.

''Aro made you emphasize her power''

''Yea and when I did she used it on me and then my powers went away cause I changed and her powers went back to normal. So now the only way that I can change back is by going through the transformation again''

''Is there any other way?'' He looked pained. He was really worried about me. I knew a million things were running through his head.

''Nope''

I got up and stepped closer to him. He stiffened slightly and then I remembered that he would be in pain because of me. His throat would be on fire and his eyes were pitch black which meant he hadn't fed in a while.

I took three steps back. He tilted his head slightly like he was confused. It made him look so hot but this was not the time to be thinking of that. He should understand why I was moving away, for both of our sakes.

I kept on moving backwards because he was walking after me. I would take five steps back and he would match them with two.

''Are you scared of me or something?'' He joked, but I knew he was actually worried that I was scared of him.

I shook my head and took another step back.

''Your throat must be on fire right about now. I am trying to help you.'' I said still moving back.

''You're not helping me by moving away.''

I was stupid enough to not look behind me when I was walking backwards because I tripped over the corner of a rug of all things. I held my hands up and braced for impact but was very surprised when a pair of hard cold arms folded protectively around my waist, stopping me from hitting the ground.

After a few seconds when my head stopped spinning, I opened my eyes and looked at Demetri. His face was very close to mine, he had to be in pain.

I tried to squirm my way out of his arms but he wouldn't let me budge.

''Demetri let go.' I said pushing at his chest.

His arms dropped from around my waist and he took three steps back. I knew he was hurting but it also hurt me because he didn't try and talk me into staying with him.

He looked disappointed.

''Demetri what's wrong?'' I asked

''I knew it.''

''Knew what?''

''Your scared of me. You don't love me anymore because you're human. And your human instincts are telling you to stay away from me.'' I couldn't believe that he was going to that conclusion and when did he even get the time to think that deeply into it. Then I remembered how much faster his brain worked than mine.

''I am most definitely not scared of you.'' I said putting my hands on my hips, trying to sound and look determined.

''Then what?''

''I don't want you hurting because of me. I know how much you must have been craving my blood just then. I know how much your throat would have been burning!'' I kind of yelled at him.

''I am not craving your blood and I go through that pain nearly every day when I am around humans. You know that I can ignore it, and you also know that I can control myself!'' He was mad that I was doubting his self control.

''Yes I just don't want to be the one that is hurting you.'' I lowered my head down and looked at my feet. We were having another argument and it was once again my fault.

Demetri was so quiet that I jumped half a foot in the air when he reached out and tried to lift my face up with his hand. He laughed and pulled me into a bear hug, kissing the top of my head. I think he forgot that I was human for a second because he was squeezing so hard that I couldn't breath.

''Can't…breath…'' I gasped.

''Ooh, sorry'' He said releasing me straight away.

I sucked in a big breath and somehow it turned into a huge yawn. I had forgotten how tired I was. Demetri picked me up and walked over to the bed, noticing my yawn.

He placed me down carefully but tried to push me back down when I started getting up.

''You need to sleep'' He ordered

''After I change into some pyjamas.''

''Oh'' Was all Demetri said.

He let me pass and I walked over to the wardrobe. Once again I tried to open the doors but failed. Demetri laughed and walked over and helped me with the doors.

''Stupid doors.'' I mumbled as I looked through my clothes.

Not surprisingly there were no pyjamas so I settled on one of Demetri's shirts that was too big on me and a pair of my sweat pants.

I took off my jacket and hung it up on a hanger. I forgot that I had a short sleeved shirt on so my already bruised arms were exposed. Demetri growled at the sight of them, he was probably thinking of different ways to rip Zoe's head off. I placed a hand over his cheek and ran my thumb over his lips trying to calm him down.

It worked and he was back to himself in no time.

'''Do you want me to help you get dressed?'' He said with a mischievous smirk.

''No I am fine thank you very much.'' I said as I walked over to the bathroom, satisfied with myself as I opened the door without any help but it took a lot of effort.

I got changed as quickly as I could and walked out to meet Demetri who was impatiently walking back and forth in front of the bathroom door.

''You took your time.''

''Well, I am only human.'' I said as I ran over and jumped on the bed.

''Yes you are.'' He teased.

I laid down on the bed and Demetri wrapped his arms around me.

I fell asleep straight away.

* * *

Hope you all loved it!!

Now I know that I have been very erratic with updating but I am working on it.

xx

From Asha123

P.S Read and Review if you like.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, this chapter is Demetri's point of view of the last chapter. I hope that you all are enjoying my story. Everyone has been asking me when the Cullens are going to be coming into the story, well they are going to be soon. My original plot had the Cullens coming into the story a lot earlier than they are but every time that I write a chapter I get new ideas and have to include them in my story. But I can guarantee that the Cullens will be coming in at least eight more chapters maybe less.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything!**

**Hope you enjoy.**

CHAPTER TWENTY

Demetri's point of view of chapter nineteen.

I hated it when Ashleigh had to go to Aro's meetings, there were so many things that we could have done with the extra time. But Aro insisted on Ashleigh having them to improve her powers, which in the long run would keep her safe in the battle field so in a way I was thankful for them.

We got up out of bed and we both had a shower together. She wouldn't allow anything to happen though, she couldn't be late to her meeting. No matter how much she hated Zoe, she wasn't going to upset Aro by being late.

I got dressed in jeans and a button down top, I had to admit it, I looked hot! But I always did.

Ashleigh put on jeans and a plain grey T-shirt, it had a v neck on it which showed a little of her chest. It showed off her curves, that was one of the many things that I loved about her. She embraced her curves, she wasn't influenced by the too skiny models that were plastered all over the human's magazines.

She knew how to dress to accentuate her curves and she always gave me lessons on what type of clothing suits what body type. That's how I knew what a v-neck was.

I think that I was the most fashion educated guy in the whole Volturi.

But she looked so sexy in whatever she wore, and thinking about this was making me really turned on. All I wanted to do was throw her down on the bed and make love to her. But I couldn't. Stupid Aro.

''Why are you staring at me like that?'' She asked just as she was about to walk out of the room.

''Just hurry back please.'' I said giving her my half smile that I knew she loved.

She got what I was saying and giggled stepping out of the door and closing it behind her.

I loved her laugh. She did it so much that I was so used to hearing it daily and if I didn't I'd always bite her left ear softly, that was her secret spot that only I knew about. Whenever I bit down on her left ear she giggled, I don't know why she did it but I love that my touch could make her do that.

So I had about two hours of loneliness. With absolutely nothing interesting to .

I looked around the room to find something that I could do, I stopped at my tiny collection of books. I hadn't read them in a while and I smiled remembering the last time that I was reading them…

_Ashleigh walked over to me, I could see her out of my peripheral vision but I didn't move. She sat down on the opposite chair, staring at me. I knew she wanted my attention but I was in a teasing mood today._

_I kept on reading, letting no emotion cross over my face. After three more pages Ashleigh made an annoyed sound. I smirked but she couldn't see me because the book was over my face._

_Ashleigh got up and walked up over to me, she sat on my lap, thinking that I would put the book down. I didn't move at all and after two more pages she stood up and walked away. I didn't look up because I knew she would be watching me. _

_Ashleigh came from behind me and started kissing my neck and sucking on my ear lobe a little. I just turned the page in my book and she stood up and walked away again. _

_She was gone for about ten minutes and at this stage I wasn't even reading the book anymore. I was just waiting to see what she would try next to get my attention. _

_I was expecting her to rip the book out of my hands and throw it out the window, so you could imagine why my jaw dropped when she walked up to my slowly, wrapped in my cloak._

_She slowly pulled the book down and I rested it on my lap. She smirked, she thought she had gotten my attention, she was going to have to do better than kissing my neck and wearing my cloak._

_I started to pull the book back up but stopped when she let the cloak drop to her feet._

_She was wearing black lingerie, the skimpiest one that she owned. It propped her breasts up so they jiggled a little when she laughed at me. I let my eyes drop down to look over her entire body. Fuck, she was sexy._

_I stood up and threw the book across the room, its pages scattering everywhere, reminding me of our first fight but I pushed that out of my head straight away. I took one step towards her but she bent over so slowly that I thought I was going to explode. Ashleigh picked up the cloak and started to put it back on, I wasn't having that. I ripped the cloak out of her hands and threw it just in front of the closet door._

_She was looking at the cloak with a distant look on her face. I could tell she wanted to get revenge on me for ignoring her, but I knew how to get her attention. I bent down onto my hands and knees and started kissing her feet, I slowly made my way up her body._

_I kissed the tops of her breasts and was pleased with myself when she moaned slightly. I laughed and continued kissing her until I was at her lips. I loved kissing her lips, they were so full and plump and they were the most perfect colour of pink. But right now they were set in a hard line, she was trying not to smile. I kissed her lips and wrapped one of my arms around her waist and the other around her neck. I pushed her body closer into mine. _

_Her lips were starting to move slightly and I knew I had her. She was putty in my hands. But just to make sure I stopped kissing her and bit her left ear. When she started laughing she pulled my head back to meet hers. Our lips met again and this time she was fully involved._

_I picked her up and placed her on the bed…_

I loved that girl so much but remembering that just made me want her even more. I looked at the clock, I had wasted twenty minutes with my flashback, great, only an hour and forty minutes left!

I started reading…

After about three of my favourite books I started getting bored with them so I stood up and went to the closet. I pulled out my engagement ring that I had bought for her a week ago. It had cost me a fortune but that is what you have to pay for quality in our days. I hoped she would like it, I had been planning my proposal for a month now. But whatever I thought of I didn't like. It had to be something simple but meaningful.

God, I never would have thought that I would be proposing to someone. Before Ashleigh I had thought that love never existed. I thought the only thing that I would ever love was fighting, but when I met her everything changed.

I had never met a woman before that was able to catch and hold my attention like Ashleigh did. I had been with plenty of women before but none were beautiful in my mind.

I recognized that they had good looks but they never really meant anything to me other than a one night stand. Before I met Ashleigh I only cared about what my next mission would be.

This amazing girl had changed me so much. I would change the world for her if she wanted me to but before I couldn't have cared less about anyone but myself. No, that's not entirely true, I had friends and I cared for them but I had never really had anyone that meant to me as much as Ashleigh does now.

So I decided that I was going to propose to her when she got back from the meeting. She would walk in and I would kiss her and sweep her off of her feet. I'd take her over to the bed and kneel down and ask her to marry me, she would say yes and jump on me. Everything would go perfectly.

…

I was lying on the bed, imagining how I was going to propose when I heard Ashleigh scream out my name. There was definite fear in it but something was different.

I wasted no time, tearing out of my room to find Zoe pinning her against the wall. I ripped Zoe off of Ashleigh and I was about to rip her arms off but thought about Aro. I would be kicked out if I did that.

''GO AWAY!'' I growled

Zoe ran away, cowering.

Ashleigh collapsed and slid down the wall. She looked exhausted… why didn't she fight back? She was perfectly capable.

I had to look twice. I had been so preoccupied with Zoe that I had missed the sound of a human heart beating and for some strange reason the beating was coming from Ashleigh's chest.

''Ashleigh… are you…human?'' I asked her but I already knew it was true.

Ashleigh nodded her head and started to sob. I picked her up and took her away to our room.

I could hear her heart beat pumping the blood around her body, my throat was burning, I hadn't fed in days. But I didn't care about that now, all I cared about was figuring out what had happened to Ashleigh.

I put her down on the bed and stepped back giving her space. So much for my proposal.

When she started wiping her eyes with her sleeves I knew she was ready to talk.

''What happened?'' I asked as delicately as I could, I tried not to let any anger into my voice but I failed slightly.

''Zoe happened'' She whispered, her voice was harsh from crying and it cracked on the word ''happened''.

''But how are you still human when she isn't touching you?'' But then I remembered Ashleigh telling me how Aro wanted her to emphasize Zoe's powers in that meeting. Zoe must have done it to her. I am going to kill her.

She opened her mouth to answer my question but I answered it for before she could start talking.

''Aro made you emphasize her power.''

''Yea and when I did she used it on me and then my powers went away cause I changed and her powers went back to normal. So now the only way that I can change back is by going through the transformation again'' She sobbed. I hated seeing her like this, especially when there was nothing I could do to help her.

''Is there any other way?'' Maybe Alec would paralyse her throughout the change, but Jane wouldn't let him do it and Aro would be mad if I ripped Jane's head off.

''Nope'' She said.

What if she can't be changed back, what if she doesn't want to go through the pain again? Will she want to stay here with me?

No, she wouldn't because all humans try and stay away from us. Its their instinct to run away from us. What if she didn't want me anymore?

Ashleigh walked over to me and I looked straight into her eyes. How could I survive loosing her? What would I do if she didn't love me anymore?

All of my worries were proved to be right, my heart sank when she took three steps away from me.

I started walking after her. One of my strides easily matching her five little steps.

I tried to make a joke out of it, just incase she wasn't serious.

''Are you scared of me or something?''

Ashleigh shook her head and took another step back, so I took one towards her.

''Your throat must be on fire right about now. I am trying to help you.'' She said still taking steps back.

''You're not helping me by moving away.'' I said.

She took another step backwards but obviously didn't notice the rug that she was about to trip over. She lost her balance and her hands flew up in front of her face, bracing for impact. But I wrapped my arms around her waist, stopping her from falling. I wasn't going to let my fragile human girl friend be hurt by a stupid rug!

After a couple of seconds Ashleigh opened her eyes and looked at me. Our faces were so close and it seemed that once she realized that she tried to squirm out of my arms. I held her tighter, trying to prove to her that I could control myself. How could she think that I would hurt her?

Here I was convincing myself that her reluctance was because her human instincts over powered her love for me. But all it was, was because she doesn't want to hurt me. God, this girl would truly be the death of me!

''Demetri let go.' She said pushing at my chest. Or maybe she really just needed some space.

I dropped my arms from around her waist and took three steps back. Ashleigh had a disappointed look on her face, I must have too.

''Demetri what's wrong?'' She asked

''I knew it.'' I confessed, I might as well tell her about it now.

''Knew what?''

''Your scared of me. You don't love me anymore because you're human. And your human instincts are telling you to stay away from me.'' I said.

''I am most definitely not scared of you.'' She said putting my hands on her hips, trying to look determined. God she was sexy.

''Then what?'' I asked her.

''I don't want you hurting because of me. I know how much you must have been craving my blood just then. I know how much your throat would have been burning!'' She yelled at me.

''I am not craving your blood and I go through that pain nearly every day when I am around humans. You know that I can ignore it, and you also know that I can control myself!'' I was mad because she thought that I would loose control and most of all I was mad because she thought I was capable of hurting her.

''Yes I just don't want to be the one that is hurting you.'' Ashleigh lowered her head down and stared at her feet.

I stepped over to her and tilted her face up with my hand. She jumped half a foot but recovered when I laughed at her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. She smelt as sweet as ever.

''Can't…breath…'' She gasped.

''Ooh, sorry'' I said and released her straight away, I must have been squeezing too hard. I was going to have to get used to Ashleigh being human for a while.

Ashleigh started yawning so I picked her up and set her down on the bed. I tried to force her back down when she started getting back up, I knew human's needed sleep.

''You need to sleep''

''After I change into some pyjamas.'' She said

''Oh'' I had forgotten that too. Did we even have any pyjamas?

I let her pass and watched her trying to open the closet doors. I laughed at her and walked over and opened them for her.

''Stupid doors.'' She mumbled as she started looking through her clothes.

She couldn't find any pyjamas, not surprisingly because vampires didn't sleep, so she grabbed one of my shirts, which swamped her and a pair of her grey sweat pants.

Ashleigh took off her jacket and put it on a hanger. I growled at the sight of her already bruised arms. Zoe had to have been squeezing her hard for there to already be bruises on Ashleigh's arms.

Ashleigh, knowing exactly what I needed to calm me down, ran her thumb across my lips. I instantly stopped thinking about Zoe and started thinking of other things…

''Do you want me to help you get dressed?'' I said giving Ashleigh her favourite smirk.

''No I am fine thank you very much.'' Ashleigh said trying not to laugh.

She walked over to the bathroom and opened the door, she gave a satisfied smile when she did and walked in.

I could hear her rushing to get changed. Every piece of clothing dropping on the floor. She was so slow!

When she finally opened the door I was pacing past the bathroom for the twentieth time.

''You took your time.'' I said as she stepped out.

''Well, I am only human.'' She said laughing and running over to the bed. She jumped up and down a couple of times before making a movement with her hand for me to join her.

''Yes you are.'' I teased.

Ashleigh laid down on the bed, her eyes were already drooping closed. She was nearly out. I wrapped my arms around her and she rested her head on my chest. She fell asleep in my arms.

I would have to save my proposal for another time.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it.**

**Merry Christmas to everyone. I hope that you all have a great holiday with family and friends.**

**Reviews would be a great christmas present.**

**xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, this is my longest chapter so this should help with the fact that I have been really slack when it comes to updating. I am sorry.**

**Thankyou so much for everyone that has ever reviewed my story. I love you all so much.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

Ashleigh's point of view

I awoke the next morning with an ass of a stomach ache. I rolled over in bed and out of Demetri's arms. I had this weird sensation and my instinct was to go to the toilet. It was so weird not knowing what my body was doing. But at least I remembered enough about how my body worked to know that it had something to do with the toilet.

I ran to the bathroom and tried to shut the door behind me but something was stuck in the way.

''Ouch!'' Demetri said mockingly rubbing his hand. I had slammed the door onto him but I knew as well as he did that it wouldn't have hurt him.

''That wouldn't have hurt you. I am nowhere near strong enough to do any damage to you what so ever. Now get out!'' I said doing a little dance. I really needed to pee. I guess all of the blood that I had drank as a vampire had turned into urine. How stupid…

''Oh, okay.'' He said turning around and walking out of the bathroom. ''You were wrong Ashleigh, you know''

''Wrong about what?'' I said whilst I was peeing.

''You can hurt me. You might not be able to physically hurt me but you can emotionally. I feel so rejected!!'' He said mockingly.

I had finished on the toilet and was now washing my hands. I opened the door to a smirking Demetri who was leaning up against the wall.

''Get over yourself Demetri!'' I said laughing.

''Oh so you don't care if you wounded me emotionally.'' He grabbed his heart and stumbled to the ground in front of me. Even when he was on his knees his head came up to the bottom of my chest. I felt so short.

I grabbed his head and bent down and kissed him firmly on his lips. Our lips moved and we once again fell into a pattern.

He slowly stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist. Then he whisked me up so quickly that I broke away.

''Sorry. Forgot you were human.'' He said kissing me again.

We were kissing for a long time and finally before I passed out I broke away. Huffing and puffing, I looked up at Demetri. He looked down at me. He was laughing.

''What is so funny?'' I said trying to regain my breath.

''You, you're just so human!''

''Well duh, and how is that funny?''

''Because your reflexes are so weak. All it takes is for me to move to quickly and you get scared. The sound that you made just then when I picked you up was hilarious. You squeaked!'' Demetri was laughing harder now.

''Well fine then…'' I was about to continue with a witty remark but my stomach started hurting again, it also made a very loud noise. ''Do you think they have food around here?'' I said instead.

With blinding speed Demetri knelt down and lifted my shirt up to reveal my tan stomach. Yay. I was tan! I loved having my old skin back.

Demetri kissed my stomach three times and pulled my shirt back down. He grabbed my wrist and started pulling me over to the door.

He opened it without any struggle what so ever. Stupid Vampire strength! I said in my head. He moved aside and let me step out into the hall.

I looked down at my feet and realized I was bare footed. I looked up at my clothes and remembered that I still had my pyjamas on!

I spun around quickly and tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge.

Demetri looked down at me with a puzzled expression on his face. I motioned down to my clothing and looked back up at him. He smirked and pulled me along in the hall.

''Demetri! I am in my pyjamas, I can't go walking around the castle dressed like this!''

''Well I could take them off for you but I don't think that you would enjoy walking around here naked.'' He started to pull at the bottom of my shirt.

''Just open the door!'' I said stubbornly.

''Na ahh. Where is the magic word?'' He propped himself up against the wall, as if to say he could argue all day. Well he technically could but I definitely couldn't, if I didn't get any food soon I was going to fade away.

''Please.'' I said stepping up to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed him on the lips but he went completely still. I never realized how annoying that could get.

''Demetri!'' I yelled, pushing at his chest. Still no movement.

''Okay fine. I will just have to walk around in my short shorts and singlet top and walk around like this'' I folded my arms across my chest making my boobs pop up. I had big boobs, especially for my shortness. I was curvy and I embraced it. ''And because I am so short every guy will have to look down at me and then they might accidently like what they see…''

Demetri growled and pushed the door open a bit too hard because it smashed into the wall and I think that I heard something crack.

''Get changed now!'' He growled.

I laughed and just stood there watching Demetri watch me.

''Okay.'' I started to lift my shirt up but he caught my arm.

''Go inside and then get changed.''

''I thought you said I either wear my pyjamas or walk around naked. So I guess my only option is to walk around naked.'' I said innocently.

Demetri growled, picked me up and swung me over his shoulder. He walked into our room, closed the door behind him and walked me into the closet.

I was laughing so hard that when he put me down I collapsed onto the floor. I only snapped out of my laughing fit when Demetri started to undress me.

''Hey! What do you think you're doing?'' I said, trying to pull the bottom of my shirt back down.

''I am getting you changed.''

''Why Demetri, are you jealous?'' I said in a mocking accent. I stood up and started looking around for something to wear.

I jumped up trying to get my favourite pair of jeans down from the top shelf. Demetri reached up easily and pulled it down for me.

''No, now get changed and meet me outside.'' Demetri said as he walked out of the closet.

I knew he was jealous, just seeing the way he held his hands in fists was an indication of that fact, but I was in the mood to annoy him. So I was determined to get him to admit that he was jealous.

I carefully pulled out a nicely coordinated outfit. A nice pair of blue denim jeans, a white singlet top with a black cotton cardigan over the top to keep my body temperature normal. When I was done dressing I pulled on a pair of converse and walked off to find Demetri.

I looked around the room and there was no sign of him so I walked towards the door to our room.

With a sigh I pushed with all the strength that I had in my tiny little body against the door, at first it didn't budge but after about ten seconds it started to move. I finally got it open enough for me to quickly slip through the crack. I walked out satisfied that I had opened the door all by myself.

But all of my pride went out the window when I saw that Demetri had opened it for me. He had tried to make it seem like I had done all of the hard work by myself.

''Is this more appropriate?'' I asked him, smiling devilishly again.

''Yes, come on'' He stepped forward but hesitated before he grabbed my wrist. I watched as his jaw clenched and his breathing slowed to almost nothing. I had a feeling that he was thirsty, so to make sure I looked up at his eyes and …yep, they were pitch black. I remembered that he probably hadn't fed in days.

I cautiously stepped back and smiled up at him tentatively.

''You need to feed.'' I stated the obvious.

''Yea, I think they are bringing people here in a couple hours.''

''That's too long.'' I said ''You need to feed now.''

''No I am not going out and leaving you here by yourself with Zoe around.'' He growled, remembering what he had to stop her from doing to me yesterday.

Remembering yesterday I looked over at the wall that Demetri had thrown Zoe into. It was cracked. Then I looked over to where Zoe had pushed me up against the wall and there was nothing. Well I would probably be dead if she had pushed me hard enough to make an imprint in the wall.

''Listen. I will go with you…'' He didn't let me finish.

''Are you crazy? You can't come with me!''

''You didn't let me finish. I will go with you into town and I will go off to the market and you can go and hunt. I will buy food for myself and you can drink blood. Okay.?''

He seemed to think it over in his head and he soon agreed.

''Okay but I will be quick and you need to be too. I can't come and get you if anything goes wrong. It is very sunny outside.''

''I can take care of myself!''

''No you can't. You can't even open one of these doors.'' He motioned over to our door and smirked.

''Yea okay, shut up and let's go.'' I said turning around and heading towards the exit.

Demetri quickly caught up and matched my pace beside me. I could tell that he wanted to walk faster but he didn't because he was being a gentleman.

He grabbed my hand in his and started to walk a bit faster.

After a minute, Demetri broke the comfortable silence.

''Now I know how Cullen feels.'' He said with a hint of pity in his voice.

I looked up at him, confused as to why he would bring the Cullens up in conversation.

''Oh yea, Bella is human. Shouldn't she be changed by now?'' I asked interested.

''Actually I think that is where Aro is going this week. I think that he is going to check up on the Cullens. Secretly I mean. They won't know they are there.''

''Oh…but wouldn't Alice see them coming?'' I said, remembering that Alice could see the future.

Demetri looked down at me and shrugged to let me know he didn't know and didn't want to talk about the Cullens anymore.

I dropped the subject and continued walking in silence.

Once we got to the back alleyways behind the town Demetri gave me a lot of money and said goodbye, after warning me for the tenth time in ten minutes to be careful.

I watched him walk off and turned around towards the town. I got to the edge of the alleyway and took a deep breath. It had been many months since I had been able to walk out in the sun in a crowded place.

I stepped out and sighed, remembering the sensation of warmth that traveled across my skin as the sun's rays touched me.

The market place was so crowded, I was always touching somebody. There were so many stores lined up on either side of the street and it stretched for so long.

I walked to the first shop that had food in it. I decided that I was going to need to buy a fair amount of food to keep me satisfied for the week. So I bought some fruit, vegetables packets of chips and some biscuits. I didn't think that there was even a kitchen in the castle so I needed to buy a lot of ready to eat foods.

Since that I hadn't eaten food in a long time and I wouldn't be eating anything after this week, I needed to eat all of my favourite foods. Which meant I needed chocolate and lots of it.

Everywhere I went, people would just stop and start talking to me. Everyone was so nice! Especially guys, which was a bit annoying.

I decided after I had bought all that I needed for the week that I had enough time and money to go to a restaurant. But I had no idea where to go so I asked one of the ladies that owned a jewellry store (which I found the nicest necklace there!). She was in her fifties and had bright pink pants on with a blue beaded wrap over her chest. It looked slightly Indian, which was a bit strange to see.

''Um, excuse me.?'' I asked

She looked up and smiled.

''How can I help you? Would you like a bracelet to go along with that necklace you just bought?'' She said holding up a bracelet that was identical to my necklace.

''No, actually I was wondering if you could tell me where a nice restaurant is around here?'' I said smiling, the old lady laughed and smiled back at me. She reminded me a lot of my grandma and I was surprised with myself that I remembered that.

''Of course sweetie. There is a nice little café around the corner that has the most delightful cakes!''

''Thankyou so much!'' I said turning around and heading in the direction where she was pointing at.

''Wait.'' She shouted.

I turned around to see the old lady pulling along a blond headed man.

''These streets might look lovely but they are full of strange people. My grandson will take you to the café, after all I can't let a young girl like yourself walk along the street alone.''

I looked up at her grandson and he just shrugged. I guessed that she tried to set him up with girls all of the time.

''There is really no need.'' I insisted

''No I insist. My grandson has nothing better to do anyway. He just sits around the house and plays the stupid box.''

''Grandma its called the computer and it's my job.''

''Well your still going with her. Who knows, you two might hit it off and end up getting married and then I will have many grandchildren.'' She clapped and laughed and shoved her grandson towards me.

''Okay.'' I gave in and looked up at her grandson. He held up his hand and I shook it.

''I'm Jack. Sorry about my grandma, she really wants me to get a girlfriend and have kids.''

''It's okay, I understand… So where is this café?'' I said as I started walking.

''Oh. Its not too far, just around the corner.'' He pointed to where the street ended and turned off to the right.

We walked in silence, I had no idea what to say. Was he taking his grandmother seriously? Was he going to try and be romantic so that we would maybe become more than friends? I really wasn't interested, I had Demetri.

The café was cute, it had little round tables that were carved with different patterns of flowers and vines. Plants were neatly placed in the walkway and all around the room. To my surprise it was very busy, considering that it was nearly four in the afternoon.

I stopped at the entrance and turned around to face Jack.

''Thank you for walking me here.'' I said opening the door.

''Um, well, I was wondering if you wanted a little company for lunch.'' His hands were in his pockets and he was looking everywhere else except my eyes. He looked very nervous, like he didn't ask girls to have lunch with him very often.

''I…''

''I could give you some company.'' He reminded me of a helpless dog.

Well Demetri was going to be a little longer. He really needed to fill up if he was going to be around me for the next couple of days. He needed at least three full adults and it takes a while to lure them in, especially during the day. So I still had about an hour.

''Okay. So where do you want to sit?'' I asked him

''Over near the window is where I always sit. I come here often and I think it is the best place to eat'' He pointed to a table with two chairs opposite each other. It was positioned next to the window and the view was of the street so you could see everyone that passed by.

''Sounds good.'' He led me over and pulled my seat out for me. Once I was seated he pushed it in and sat down on his own.

The waiter came over to us and she seemed interested in Jack, well he did say that he came here often, maybe he was just blind of her attention.

I decided on a nice salad and after that I was going to fill up on dessert. Maybe a nice chocolate cake? He ordered a steak, well he just said the usual and they brought out the steak.

We started eating, my salad was very yummy. It took me back to when I first tried a salad. I think that I was about ten and I bit into a tomato and spat it across the room. My mother was furious but my father and brother just laughed at me.

Brother? Since when did I have a brother? I can't remember his face at all. Oh well. Maybe it would come to me soon.

We made little chit chat between every mouth full. It turned out that his parents had died when he was three and he had lived with his grandmother ever since. We sympathized with each other because neither of us had clear memories of our parents. I left out how my parents actually died and told him they died in a car accident.

When we were finished our meals, we ordered dessert and then he went to the toilet. I stared out the window, not really seeing what was outside.

Someone walked up to my table, they were dressed in black so I just assumed they were a waiter so I didn't pay much attention to them.

''Ashleigh.'' I looked up to find Demetri starring down at me.

I was truly surprised, how could he be out in the daylight. I turned my head and saw that it was dark outside. How long had I been here for?

I smiled up at Demetri, hoping that he wouldn't be too mad.

''Hello''

''I told you that I wouldn't be long and I told you to be careful. What are you doing here at night by yourself.''

''I'm not alone and I can take care of myself''

Just then Jack stepped up to our table, he looked at me and then at Demetri.

''Demetri this is Jack, Jack this is Demetri.'' I pointed to them when I said their names. I just knew this wasn't going to go well.

Jack held out his hand but Demetri looked at it like he had the plague.

''Who are you?'' Jack said to Demetri

''Ashleigh just told you who I was, are you really that dumb that I need to repeat my name for you?'' Demetri smirked.

I tried to hit him but ended up just hurting myself. I think that I dislocated my finger. I put my hand behind my back and tried to pop it back in. I couldn't, I was going to need Demetri to do it for me but not now. I needed to keep Demetri from doing anything stupid.

''Demetri, I lost track of time. I went shopping and asked for directions to this café. Jack's grandmother was nice enough to force Jack to come along with me so that nothing would happen to me. He offered to have lunch with me and I was lonely so I accepted. I just lost track of time.''

''Yea and we were having a nice time too. So if you would just go on your way, we would like to finish our date.''

''DATE!'' Demetri nearly yelled, causing half of the people around us to stop eating and look over at us.

''Date?'' I asked. This wasn't a date.

''Yes. This was a date, wasn't it? I mean kinda? I thought we might have hit it off, slightly, maybe.'' Jack whispered.

''What would make you think that a girl like this would even look twice at a guy like you?'' Demetri said

''Demetri stop being such an asshole.'' I said

''Jack this wasn't a date, Demetri is my boyfriend, I didn't mean to lead you on or anything. I am sorry that you are disappointed, I am really not good enough for you''

''pff.'' Demetri interrupted

I shot him an annoyed look.

''But that waitress seems to like you a lot. Maybe you should ask her out.''

''You think? Well thanks.'' Jack said

''No problem. Well I think that I should leave now. It has been nice but I think that I should give you a chance to say hello to the waitress.'' I lifted my eyebrows when I told him about the waitress.

''Okay but don't I get a kiss. I mean I did make sure you got here safely and I did get you the best seat in the house.''

''NO'' Demetri nearly growled at Jack's request.

Demetri pulled me out of the café before I could even answer. I looked back at Jack from outside the cafe and waved at him and he waved back. I saw him turn around and walk off towards the waitress.

''Demetri!'' He picked me up and continued walking.

''Demetri put me down.''

Demetri just shook his head and kept on walking.

''Demetri stop being so jealous and listen to me''

''I am not jealous'' Demetri looked down at me. After about ten seconds he put me down softly.

I pulled out my hand and showed him my finger.

''How the hell did that happen?!'' He was worried.

''Well when you were saying that crap to Jack and I hit you…''

''So I did this to you?''

''No. I did this to myself. It wasn't your fault.''

''Yes it was. I have to be more careful.''

''Demetri, stop, it was my fault. There was nothing that you could have done. Now can you please pop my finger back in for me.'' I looked away and pushed my hand towards Demetri.

Demetri grabbed my hand very lightly and hesitated.

''Sorry''

Demetri pulled my finger, I felt all of my tendons move and then pop back into place. My bone popped back into the joint and Demetri kissed my hand and let it go.

I moved my finger slightly and it started to throb. It was going to hurt a lot tomorrow.

''Thanks, I think it needs to be iced.''

Demetri laughed slightly and grabbed my hand. It immediately felt better.

''So can you just admit that you were jealous back there.'' I said after a few minutes of walking.

''I told you, I wasn't jealous.'' He was looking straight ahead, not letting me see his face.

''Than how come you dragged me out of the café when he asked for a little kiss. I didn't even get to have my cake.'' I teased

''Oh aren't I sweet enough for you?''

''Nope.'' I laughed.

I started running down the street and Demetri came after me. He flung me over his shoulder and started walking.

''Well then, I will buy you the best ice cream in Italy. Is that sweet enough for you.''

''Hmm, let me think. You're very sweet and so is the ice cream but they're not enough on their own. So maybe I could eat the ice cream off of you?'' I asked

''I like that idea.'' Demetri laughed as he walked off in the direction of the ice cream shop with me on his shoulder.

* * *

Review if you liked it.!

xx


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! I am really sorry about how long it always takes me to update. Thankyou so much to everyone that has ever reviewed my story, added it as a favourite story and added me as their favourite author. I love you guys! **

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

The last few days had been very weird. Demetri had to save me from being eaten about ten times. Finally Marcus had made a rule, that no one should bite or hurt me even though I was human.

Everyone had been told the whole story by the next day, all thanks to Zoe and her big mouth. But it actually turned out to benefit me because everyone started exclude her, so everyone apparently liked me better! Oh everyone except Jane, who fully agreed with Zoe which made them become friends… How good for me!

As soon as Felix found out, he came straight to our room. I was lying on my bed listening to my Ipod and Demetri was training in the room across the hall. He still didn't like being away from me but I had convinced him that it was okay because Marcus had made the rule. He agreed but moved his training into the room opposite ours, ''just incase'' he had said.

Felix crept up behind me and picked me up off of the bed and set me on my feet. I squealed and tried to see who was there but he moved to fast. My slow human senses.

''So its true. You really are human.'' Felix laughed

''Felix its just you'' I puffed, relieved, trying to slow down my heart rate.

The doors burst open and I didn't even have to look to know it was Demetri. He must have heard me squeal.

''Felix what are you doing?'' Demetri sounded angry.

''Just checking to see if the rumors are true. And it seems that they are.'' He started laughing again.

''Yea well, shut up Felix.'' I tried to think of a smart remark but I just couldn't, not with these two smart asses in the room.

''Oh yea nice Ashleigh. That hurt a lot!'' Felix teased, holding his hand over his heart.

Demetri joined in with his laughter.

I just turned around and sat on the bed, putting my ear plugs back in so that I wouldn't have to listen to their laughter. I soon fell asleep.

**DEMETRI POINT OF VIEW**

I was training when I heard Ashleigh squeal from our room. I bolted out of the training room and through our doors. I looked around and relaxed as soon as I saw Felix.

''Felix what are you doing?'' I asked

'' Just checking to see if the rumors are true. And it seems that they are.'' Felix started to laugh.

I looked at Ashleigh, she seemed pissed off. I could tell that she was going to tell Felix off. Her temper wasn't under control as much as it used to be now that she is human. She blames it on her hormones but I have no idea.

''Yea well, shut up Felix.'' Was all Ashleigh said.

''Oh yea nice Ashleigh. That hurt a lot!'' Felix teased her.

I tried to hide my smirk but when Felix started laughing I just couldn't control myself.

Ashleigh looked at me with a betrayed expression on her face which just made me laugh harder. She jumped up on the bed and put her Ipod back in her ears, tuning us out.

It took a while before we stopped laughing, but when we did I knew that I had a lot of questions to answer. Felix would want the whole story.

''So she is fully human?'' Felix laughed.

I sighed and sat down on my chair near the window.

''Its like she never went through the transformation at all.'' I looked over at Ashleigh who was now asleep and slightly snoring. I smiled, she always looked so peaceful when she slept.

''So is she going to change back?''

I looked back to him, why did he always know what I didn't want to talk about?

''I don't know if she wants to. I mean is it selfish that I want her to change back. What if she doesn't want to go through the pain again?''

''That girl would do anything to be with you, so there is no question about whether she would go through the pain for you or not. You're not being selfish either. If I was in your position I would want her to change back too. As much fun as it is to have an easily scared Ashleigh hanging around the guard, I miss the Ashleigh, that could take down a whole clan of vampires with one thought. ''

''Yea I suppose.''

''Who is going to change her?''

''Aro said that he wanted to, but Ashleigh wants me to do it.''

''Are you going to?''

''I don't know, I am not as strong as Aro. But for Ashleigh I think that I would be able to do it.''

''I can always do it'' He smirked

''Your not going anywhere near her blood. I don't want your venom corrupting her veins.''

Felix laughed.

''Yea neither would I. I might corrupt her even more than I have, then we would have a girl version of me running around here.''

''God help us'' I joked

''No but seriously, I heard that Aro wants to go to war soon, probably next week. So Ashleigh will have to be turned either today or tomorrow to be ready. That's if she goes back to normal when she changes. Will she have to go through the new born stage again??''

''I hope not, I don't like it when she is so out of control. She feels so bad when she can't control her bloodlust, even when she was a vampire she hated killing humans.''

''No that's not why, you just like to be the one in control when you are having sex''

Felix always had to talk about sex.

I had to admit that he was true, but I would never tell it to his face. But the way that he was looking at me now, told me that my face was giving away more than I thought it was.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall and immediately tensed up, walking over to stand in front of Ashleigh's sleeping body. Felix smiled but went and opened the door to see who it was, I immediately relaxed when Aro walked through our doors.

I stepped out of the way of Ashleigh, knowing that she was who Aro came to see. He stepped over to her, his robe dragging across the floor as he walked.

''Ah, she looks so innocent and peaceful when she is asleep.'' I knew it wasn't a question but I answered with a slight nod of my head anyway.

''How has she handled being human for the past week?'' Aro asked, turning to me.

''Surprisingly very well, it has been harder for me though.''

''Ah yes, the bloodlust would have been challenging.'' And the sexual tension, I added mentally.

Ashleigh stirred in her sleep and mumbled my name as she rolled over. I smiled, she was dreaming of me.

''Shall I wake her or would you like to do the honors?''He asked

''She just fell asleep not long ago, can we let her sleep for just a little longer?'' I asked, I knew that what Aro wanted was important but if Ashleigh was going to go through the change soon, I would prefer her to have gotten a good rest before her transformation.

Over the past week, Ashleigh hadn't gotten much sleep at all, partially because of me. I would always forget that she needed sleep and keep her awake by talking to her.

''Well I suppose you are right, she will need to rest up before her transformation, which by the way will be happening at five p.m. That will give her another four hours of sleep and an hour to prepare herself. Oh and by the way, I am going to allow you to change Ashleigh, if you wish.'' I was confused when Aro started to answer my thoughts, it took me a while to realize that Aro had touched my arm, I hadn't even felt him do so.

''Thank you Aro'' I nodded as Aro left the room.

''Well I am going to go now as well. She needs her rest, do you want me to come back when she wakes up?'' Felix asked

''Thanks'' I nodded my head. I think that I was going to need all of the support I could get if I was going to be the one that to turn her.

I turned to look at Ashleigh as she said my name, she was still sleeping so I decided to savor this moment. I climbed on the bed and pulled her close into me, she snuggled into my chest and started snoring softly. This was going to be the last night that Ashleigh would be human and sleeping in my arms.

I closed my eyes and started to replay the past week through my head. I loved how she ate her ice cream, especially when it was off of my chest. I learnt that her favourite food of all time was strawberries, she couldn't get enough of them. I think that she went through about four pun nets a day. She had told me that if this was going to be her last week as a human, she was going to eat as much of her favourite foods as possible.

We had a late night picnic under the stars because she said that she wanted to experience a date with me when she was human. We went to a 24 hour theme park and rode all of the rides. I took her fishing because she said that she started to remember that she did it slot with her Dad. We had fit so many things into the past week.

We had had sex once but I gave her too many bruises for me to even think about trying again. I hated hurting her and it was the second time that I had, the first was her finger when I dislocated it and then with the sex. It was enjoyable but I decided to save it until she was a lot more durable.

...

Ashleigh started to stir in her sleep, she would be waking up soon. I held her tighter and started whispering her name in her ear.

Her eyes slowly opened to look up at me, it took her about ten seconds for her to smirk at me.

''Have a nice sleep?'' I asked her

''It was fun while it lasted.''

She stumbled up off of the bed and headed towards the shower. I needed to tell her what was going to happen later on today before she did anything else.

''Ashleigh'' I put my hand on her shoulder, she didn't even jump, her human body was used to being snuck up on by me.

She turned around and looked up, did she even know how beautiful she was, even with bags under her eyes and a drowsy look on her face from lack of sleep. I really didn't want to tell her, but I couldn't put it off any longer.

''hmm?''

''Aro came here when you were sleeping…''

''And…''She said waving with her hand for me to continue.

''And he said that today was the day that you had to be… changed.''

Her face immediately lost all colour, she was worried. But then again who wouldn't be?

It took a while but Ashleigh finally composed herself enough to ask me a question.

''Are you allowed to change me?''Her eyes were slightly hopefull.

I nodded my head.

''Do you want to do it?''She asked when she saw my reluctant face.

''If you still want me to, then I will.''

''Why wouldn't I…''She caught on ''Oh come on Demetri! For gods sake! Will you please have a little confidence in yourself. You will be able to stop.''

I decided not to argue with her, I wanted to make this experience any less horrible than what it was. And if to do that I had to be the one to change Ashleigh, then I would do that. For her. And even if I don't stop, Felix will make sure that I do.

''Okay. Well it is all happening in less than one hour, so do whatever you need to do that will calm you down.''

''I think that I'm going to have a shower.'' Ashleigh turned off towards the bathroom door.

Forty minutes later Ashleigh emerged looking very calm and relaxed but that quickly went away when she saw Aro, Marcus, Caius and Felix standing in the corner of our room.

I walked beside her and grabbed her hand in mine. When she started to wrap her arms around my neck I knew what she wanted. One last kiss with me as a human.

I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I didn't care who was watching at that moment, all of my attention was focused on Ashleigh's lips on mine and Ashleigh's small body pressed against me.

She broke off the kiss first, to get oxygen and I kissed her forehead. Ashleigh jumped down from my arms and pulled me over to where the others where.

''I'm ready'' She sighed. She was trying to put on a brave face.

Aro smiled at her and nodded towards me. Well he obviously wanted this to be quick. I turned towards Ashleigh but flashed a look at Felix first, he nodded, understanding me fully. If I lost control, he was going to be there to save Ashleigh.

Ashleigh looked up at me and swallowed, she tried to hide her fear under her smile but it was clearly there. I could hear her heart pumping faster with every passing second.

''I'm sorry'' I mouthed.

''Don't be, I'm glad its you.'' Was all she said.

Ashleigh stepped closer to me when I didn't move at all. She pulled one hand over her head, pulling back her hair to reveal her tan neck. I put one hand around her waist and the other around her head. I leaned forward, she kissed me quickly on the neck before she sucked in a deep breath preparing herself for pain.

I kissed her neck before biting into her flesh. I heard her quick intake of breath and then tasted her blood. It was the best tasting blood that I have ever had in my whole vampiric life! It ran down my throat and I just couldn't get enough.

It was delicious.

I…

Ashleigh's moan was all it took to snap me back to reality. I needed to stop, I was drinking Ashleigh's blood, her deliciously sweet tasting…no!

I needed to stop.

I was killing her!

Stop!

Stop!

STOP!

I broke away from Ashleigh's neck, fighting with my inner hunger the whole time. That was the hardest thing that I had ever had to do in my life.

I licked my lips and looked down at Ashleigh's limp body. Fuck! Did I take too much? Did I kill her? I looked around frantically for some help. Felix looked at me with a sort of pride. Why was he looking at me like I did the right thing?

I had just killed Ashleigh.! But then Felix nodded towards Ashleigh and I calmed myself down enough to hear her slight heart beat and her weak breathing. She was alive!

Ha, she was alive. I didn't kill her!

But now she would have to go through the transformation, again. Which was also my fault. I was such a bad boyfriend. I had no chance of her saying yes to my proposal now.

Aro nodded at me and left the room, closely followed by Caius. Marcus on the other hand stayed a while to make sure Ashleigh was okay.

I picked her up and laid her down on our bed. I sat next to her, holding her hand, well holding her clenched fists.

…

Ashleigh's face was screwed up into a mask of torture and pain. It had only been two hours and I was already thinking about killing myself. Or attacking Aro for making her go through this. But Felix stopped any and all of my plans. If it weren't for him, I think that I would have stormed into Aro's office and ripped his head off

I could tell that Ashleigh was trying not to scream, but every now and again she would accidentally let one escape. And every time it happened I wanted to punch myself in the gut.

…

One day passed.

Two whole fucking days left.

…

I talked to her a lot. Hoping to take her mind off of the pain. Even though I knew no one could ever take their minds off of that particular pain.

…

…

…

It was the last day, and if Ashleigh's transformation was going to last the full 72 hours, then she would be finished the transformation in about two hours.

I wished that it would just end now, for her sake and mine.

I could tell that the pain had died down considerably because her body didn't thrash around at all and there was no more screaming. Hopefully the transformation would be finished soon.

I had hold of her hand the whole time, but only now did she let go of her iron hold grip. I looked up just as Ashleigh's eyes flew open.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it.**

**xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone!! I hope everyone had a good Easter! I know I did. Anyway I will keep this short, thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed my story, added it to their favourites or added me as their favourite author! **

**I hope you all like the chapter!**

**xx**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

Ashleigh's point of view.

The pain was nearly unbearable, the only thing that kept me going was Demetri. He was always there, talking to me, kissing my hands, rubbing my back and shoulders. He was the only reason that I didn't beg to be killed.

Once the pain finally stopped I opened my eyes. Relief, was the only emotion that my body could handle at that moment. But as a minute past and I was staring into Demetri's eyes another emotion came, love then excitement and finally worry.

I was so in love with Demetri at that moment that nothing could have compared to it. I was excited because I was a vampire again and I would get to experience the world the way I preferred to experience it by.

But I was scared because I didn't know what Aro wanted me to do. I knew we were about to go on an important mission, one that included the whole guard (which never happens by the way), which made me really scared because if this mission was that big then Aro and Caius would definitely want me to be fully operational when it came to my powers.

What if they took as long as they did the first time to come in?? Who did I have to fight and why were the whole guard going, where they really that bad?

In the history of the Volturi, there had only ever been one time when they had sent the full guard to take care of something and that was with the immortal children and from what I have heard about that epidemic, the guard were right to send the whole guard. That period in time altogether has the most Volturi guard fatalities in the whole time that the Volturi guard has been around. Since they were established.

I decided to test some of the things that I was worried about. I stood up and moved my arms, just to make sure everything was working properly.

''Demetri, I am going to test my powers now so I will run off somewhere and you try to track me after two minutes. If you can't find me that means that my powers are back. Okay''

Demetri looked stunned, did he expect me to be out of control?? He nodded so I took off. I ran right out of the castle and headed for the back alleyways, it was nearly sunset so I still had to be careful. I was testing my speed and it seemed that I had the newborn speed but I wasn't out of control the way I was before.

Once I got out into the forest I ran faster, yep I definitely had the speed. I waited three minutes and was surprised when my phone rang. Demetri must have slipped it into my pocket when I was transforming.

I flipped it open and pressed the answer button, it was Demetri.

''Hello, where are you?'' He asked.

I jumped up and down, those four words meant so much to me! Demetri couldn't find me so that meant that my powers were working!! I was ecstatic!

''I am in the forest just outside of the city. Come here, I want to kiss you!''

''I'll be there soon.'' And with a laugh, Demetri hung up the phone.

I gave Demetri's powers back while I was waiting. I was a lot further away than I thought I was, new born speed was the cause of that. Demetri would need his powers to find me.

It wasn't too long before I heard Demetri's footsteps coming through the trees. He stepped through the bushes and ran at me, taking me down to the ground with him.

I rolled on top of him, straddling his waist with my legs. He pulled me down so that our lips were just inches apart, I closed that gap and then our lips were touching and I kissed him with all of the strength that I had.

He pushed me away after a while and I tilted my head slightly, he never pulled away first.

''Well at least we know that you have your new born strength as well as your speed. Do you realize how far you came today?''

I smirked. I really had no idea.

'' Well we are at the Italy border, were nearly in France!''

''I have always wanted to see the Eiffel tower.'' I joked

''Well come on then. Its night and no one will notice anything suspicious about us.'' I smirked when he took me seriously.

''Why won't they notice, because I happen to think that we are the hottest couple in the history of vampires. So there is definitely something to notice about us.''

Demetri smirked but answered seriously.

''Nearly half of France's population are vampires, who do you think built the Eiffel tower? Human's wouldn't have been able to think of something like that, let alone build something like it.''

''Oh, really?''

''Yes really, now come on we don't have all night. With any luck Aro still thinks you are transforming, so we have about an hour to get back.''

''Okay lets go!'' I held onto Demetri's arm and let him lead me toward the Eiffel tower.

It took about twenty minutes to get there. It would have taken us ten minutes if we didn't have to worry about showing humans how fast we could run. I hated hiding in the alley ways all of the time. But when I saw it, the stinking alley ways were pushed out of my mind.

It was huge, and so unbelievably beautiful at night with all of the lights that were delicaltey placed all over it.

I looked around at Paris, the whole city was centered around the Eiffel tower. It was at the centre of everything. Every single street seemed to end up here. No matter where you went or what you looked at, the Eiffel tower was always in your peripheral vision.

I looked around at all of the people, well all of the couples. Everyone was either kissing or having a full on make out session.

My eyes went to one couple that were sitting on a bench, the guy stood up and stepped in front of the girl, he knelt down and there were immediate tears in her eyes. She was nodding her head even before he asked her. I heard him laugh then ask her to marry him. She nearly shouted yes and jumped down from her seat to kiss him. They were both kneeling on the ground, wrapped in each other's arms.

Aww, I loved marriage proposals, and weddings. I have always loved watching those wedding shows on t.v! I had had my wedding planned out since I was a teenager, my dress would be elegant and gorgeous, it would be white of course, but have a deep sapphire blue ribbon tied around my waist. My bridesmaid's dresses would be the same sapphire blue colour that the strip on my dress would be, but they would have a white strip around their waists.

My ceremony would have been overlooking the sunset, but not anymore, it would have to be at night. It would be at a venue that had a huge porch that overlooked a lake or something of that nature, then the porch would open into a huge style ball room where the reception would be held.

I had everything planned, well nearly everything. I looked up at Demetri who was looking at the couple that were now walking off hand in hand. I wondered when Demetri and I were going to get married. I knew that he loved me and that we would spend the rest of forever with each other but I wasn't sure if he wanted to get married. We had never discussed it before so I wasn't sure if marriage was something that Demetri wanted to do.

I made a mental note to find out when we got back. But I was going to be subtle about it, ask little questions that will eventually give me the answer that I wanted to hear.

**Demetri's Point Of View.**

We stepped out of the alley way that would show us the Eiffel tower. Instead of looking at the tower, I turned my head down to look at Ashleigh's expression. Unlike her, I had seen the Eiffel tower many times before so she was more interesting to watch than the tower. She was amazed as she took in the view. Her eyes scanned the whole thing, even the people and stores that surrounded it.

After a while I started to look at the other vampires that were around. Detect any threats that might be around. It was clear that I was in the Volturi, but not so much Ashleigh. There could be a lot of hateful vampires that would like to tear me to pieces, or worse hurt Ashleigh. So I was keeping an eye on our surroundings.

I looked down at Ashleigh and followed her stare to a young couple that was sitting on a nearby bench. He stood up and kneeled in front of her. Her hands were shaking and tears were falling down her face, but he just smiled at continued with his speech.

It was corny, the whole love at first sight thing but then I remembered when I first met Ashleigh and the first time I saw her she blew me away. So I guess what he was talking about could be true.

He finally asked her and she jumped on him. I am guessing that meant yes. When they started kissing I turned away. My hand instinctively went to my pocket, which had the engagement ring that I had bought for Ashleigh months ago. I was still waiting for the right time.

God, if it was anyone else and they had the ring and the girl with them and they were standing in front of the fucking Eiffel tower, they would propose right there and then! But not me. I was such a fucking pussy! Why was I nervous.

I am Demetri and I do not get nervous! But I am whenever I think about this proposal. I knew she would say yes, but I just wanted everything to be perfect and the Eiffel tower has been done a million times. I want to do something original. Something that has never been done before.

I looked at Ashleigh who was looking up at me, I smiled and bent down to kiss her. Her arms wrapped around my neck and mine went around her waist. I wasn't sure if she had any ideas of her own about marriage. But I definitely wasn't going to ask. Then she might get suspicious, and I wanted her to be surprised when I asked her.

The sound of my phone ringing stopped our kiss. I pulled it out of my pocket and read the caller ID, it was Aro.

I answered.

''Aro.''

''Demetri, I know that Ashleigh is awake from her transformation and I know that both of you are out of Italy borders. You must be back to the castle in no less than half an hour. Is that clear?''

''Yes Aro, I will have Ashleigh back soon.''

''Good. I would really love to find out what the outcome of our little situation was'' Aro hung up the phone as soon as he was finished talking.

I turned to look at Ashleigh, her head was tilted slightly, which meant that she was curious.

''We have to go back. By the sounds of it, Aro wants to see if you are fit for battle.''

''Oh, when do we leave for 'battle' ?''

''In two hours, so we need to get back to the castle now.''

''Just hang on a second. I need to get something.'' Ashleigh turned to walk and stopped mid step.

''Do you have any money?''

I held up my card and she took it smiling. She was going to shop? We didn't have time for it.

I started walking after her, she always took hours when she was shopping.

''Relax I just need a little souvenir.'' I sighed, she would still take ten minutes to make up her mind.

She walked into a little shop that had a young man serving at the desk. As soon as Ashleigh walked in his eyes went straight to her. I growled and pulled Ashleigh to my side. She looked up at me and stood on her toes to kiss me on my cheek. She had no idea that I was trying to warn the boy to stop looking. I tried not to let her know when I was jealous.

Ashleigh walked over to the counter to ask the boy something.

''Do you speak English?'' She asked with an innocent voice.

''Yes, miss, I do. Now what can I do for a beautiful young lady such as yourself?'' Ugh, that little bastard wasn't going to give up.

''Oh, thanks, umm, do you have any little Eiffel towers, like little souvenirs?'' She asked, indicating with her hands how little she wanted the Eiffel tower souvenir to be.

''We sure do. They are right this way.''

He stepped out from behind the counter and walked over near Ashleigh. He linked his arm through hers and led her to the farthest corner of the store. I walked behind them, the whole time glaring at the boy's arm that was linked through Ashleigh's.

''There'' He pointed to the row of souvenirs that Ashleigh had asked for.

She stepped away from him, which I was pleased about but then went to the rows of souvenirs. And conveniently for him the one that she wanted was on the bottom shelf. She bent over to pick the one that she wanted. He was staring at her ass. Only I was allowed to do that! I stepped over to Ashleigh and pulled her upright.

''Hey!'' She said turning around to face me.

''Get off of her!'' The boy said.

''What?'' I said in the most menacing tone that I could manage. This was going to give me an excuse to punch him in the face.

''I said get off of her. She obviously doesn't want you near her.'' That's when Ashleigh stepped in. I had a feeling that she knew what was going to happen.

''I was just saying hey because I wasn't finished looking yet, but I have now so can I please buy this one and then we can leave.'' She knew me to well, she was trying to get me out of the shop before I tore the stupid boys head off, which I think he deserved.

''But.'' The boy was dumfounded. Ha, stupid human.

Ashleigh handed him the mini Eiffel tower and dragged me over to the counter and away from the boy.

He walked behind the counter and scanned the souvenir. He took Ashleigh's card and swiped it into the machine. Ashleigh entered the pin number and took the card back, handing it to me. He handed Ashleigh her tower, which was now in a little brown paper bag.

''Thank you.'' She said exiting the store.

''Have a nice da..'' We were away from the store before he could finish his sentence.

I should go back there and rip his head off. But I couldn't because I had to get Ashleigh back to Aro.

We walked back through the alley ways and as soon as we reached the forest we took off running. I could tell that Ashleigh was holding back, she was faster than me.

We got back to the castle with ten minutes to spare, but Aro was waiting at the gates like an overprotective father who was watching his daughter come back from a date two hours past curfew.

He touched Ashleigh's arm and I knew he was studying her progress. He must have been pleased because he walked off with a smile on his face. But he turned around, just to remind us that we had to be ready for battle in an hour.

Ashleigh looked up at me with worry clear on her face. She ran over to Aro and touched his arm but voiced her question out loud for my benefit.

''Who are we fighting Aro?'' She asked with worried eyes.

''The Cullens''

And with that he walked away, leaving Ashleigh speechless.

* * *

**OMG!! They are going to fight the Cullens!! Now I know all of you Emmett fans have been asking when Ashleigh is going to meet him, well the answer to all of your questions is in the next chapter! So stay tuned and be sure to review if you liked the chapter or even if you just want to say hello. I am here! **

**P.S I love reading all of your reviews, even if they are only one word reviews!!**

**xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I have left with a cliff hanger and for that I am sorry but for me to write the whole Breaking Dawn scene everyone would have had to wait another week. So I hope you all enjoy because it has been very hard to write it exactly the way Stephenie Meyer did.**

**Thankyou to everyone that has reviewed me!**

**I love you guys!**

**xx**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

I couldn't believe it. I had just come back from Paris of all places to find out off of Aro that I would be fighting the Cullens in an hour!

I turned around to Demetri for answers but I could tell from his expression that he wasn't going to tell me what was going on even if I asked. I hated it when he kept things from me. He could have given me more details, like what the Cullens did wrong to deserve the whole guard coming after them!

Demetri lead me to our room where I sat down on the bed staring at my feet.

I had no idea how to get ready for a battle this big. What was I supposed to do? I knew that my powers worked properly so I didn't have to worry about them.

I was a bit thirsty too but that could wait. There wasn't anything that we needed was there? The only thing that can kill a vampire is another vampire, so we didn't need to get guns ready or anything like that.

''Have you ever been involved in anything this big?'' I asked Demetri to pass the time.

''No, not this big.'' He answered as he was walking into the closet. He brought out two deep grey cloaks. I wondered what they were for and realized that they were our uniform. I had not had the chance to use these specific coloured cloaks. I had, in the past, worn red cloaks.

He brought mine over to me and draped it over my shoulders. I pulled it off immediately and smiled at him.

''I have to choose what to wear under it first.''

Demetri just laughed at me and walked to sit down in his chair by the window. He knew that I would be trying on many things and showing them to him, mostly because I had no idea what to wear and I liked showing off my clothes.

I walked over to the closet and pulled out my black jeans and a white top. I quickly put them on and walked out to meet Demetri.

He scanned his eyes up and down my body, analyzing my choice of clothing.

''No, you need to wear all black.''

''Why?''

''It's just preferred. Caius says we need to blend in with the night'' He said shaking his head.

''Pfftt.'' I walked back into the closet and pulled out a plain long-sleeved black shirt. I then pulled my cloak over my shoulders and walked out to Demetri again.

''Perfect'' He said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

He could tell that I was worried, but he didn't know my reasons for worrying. Sure I was worried about myself but only slightly. I was also worried about Demetri getting hurt, but he could take care of himself in most situations.

But I was mostly scared for the Cullens sake. Surely they couldn't have done something that was worse than the immortal children? I felt like I knew them, from reading their book I was sure that they weren't capable of something so evil.

I knew how much Caius was threatened by their close family. He hated that there was a clan consisting of more than three vampires, them having powers just added to his hatred.

I knew how power hungry both Aro and Caius were and I was afraid that no matter what the Cullens did they would end up getting the worst sort of punishment possible.

Demetri and I walked out of our room and met the rest of the guard in the hall. I walked over to Felix and pulled his arm behind his back at an uncomfortable angle.

''Ahh!'' He gasped as soon as I let go.

''What was that for?'' He asked me.

''Payback for scaring me when I was human.'' I said with a huge smile on my face.

''You remembered that?''

''Yes, this time around I remember everything that happened to me while I was human. Weird huh?'' I explained

Demetri was laughing from behind me so I turned around and smacked him in the head, maybe a little bit too hard.

''Hey! What was that for.'' He said, putting a hand over his freshly slapped cheek.

''You laughed at me, remember?'' I said trying to keep a straight face.

Before Demetri or Felix could retaliate, Aro called us all into line. He informed us that we were going to travel to Forks and investigate a lead that they had on the Cullens. The so called lead was from a woman named Irina who claimed that she saw the Cullens possessing an immortal child.

I didn't believe such a thing, but Aro did. He saw in her mind the picture that she had described to him and even though they both weren't one hundred percent sure that it was in fact an immortal child, Aro and Caius were not going to take any chances.

So we headed off on our journey to Forks. It was a long trip, only because we had to pick up witnesses along the way. Aro had claimed that they were only there to witness the Volturi's biding and tell of it later. But really it was an audience for Aro and a warning to any other vampires that thought that they could break the law and go unpunished.

When we finally got to Forks it was snowing, a blanket of white that seemed to cover everything, making our presence stand out. The contrast between our white surroundings and our small black army was eerie. We were like a huge black fog travelling through the forrest.

I was among the first few vampires of the guard to step out into the small clearing that was covered in snow, Aro, Marcus and Caius lead our party, each of them joining hands to converse. Jane and Alec were beside Marcus and Demetri was next to them. I hated being apart from him, even though he was only two meters away. The only reason that he was there was because Aro wanted his most precious gifted girls to be protected. Aro knew that I could take care of myself better than Jane could, so he ordered that Demetri was to protect her. But I was not alone, I was standing next to my other best friend, Felix. Felix was the best fighter in our guard and Demetri trusted my life with him and so did I.

As soon as we were in view of the Cullens I started doing my job. I scanned their crowd, careful not to show any emotion, for the vampires with powers. It was my job to tell Aro which ones had powers so that he could ''take precautions.''

But I knew it was because he wanted to make sure they weren't killed in battle so that he could offer them to join our guard.

There were approximately ten vampires on their side that had powers, some more powerful than others. I tried pulling at all of them and was successful with everyones.

Aro gave a signal for us to stop and the whole guard took two more steps and then came to a complete stand still. For a whole minute no one dared to move a muscle, the only thing that moved were our cloaks that were rustling in the wind.

I looked closer at the Cullens now, trying to figure out which ones were which. I knew Bella and Edward, and Carlisle from Aro's pictures but I wasn't certain about the others. I looked behind Carlisle and saw a small woman (she was taller than me but still small) with a love-heart shaped face that was creased with fear and worry. Surely she couldn't be involved in such a horrid thing as an immortal child? I guessed that she was Esme. The ''mother'' of their family.

I looked two people to her left and saw Rosalie, the description in the book did not do her justice. She was absolutely stunning! I could easily say the most beautiful vampire that I have ever seen.

Next to her was a huge man, with curly brown hair and a very handsome face. I didn't have to guess to know that he was Emmett. His face did not hold a mask of fear though, there were only two expressions, hatred and excitement. He was excited to fight? Well I suppose that made sense, considering how huge he was.

I looked around, trying to find Jasper and Alice, but I could not recognize them at all. I looked at every face at least four times and I was one hundred percent sure that they weren't there. Did Alice foresee us coming and run off? Maybe she did.

I looked over next to Bella and saw a huge wolf, was this one of the creatures that Caius had been trying so hard to kill? I looked over at Caius' face and I detected fear. So they were the wolves that he was so afraid of.

Lastly my eyes settled upon the child that was the centre of this whole ordeal. She didn't look evil, in fact she looked like she wasn't capable of hurting anything at all. She was so cute, she looked just like Bella did in her human form, was she Bella and Edwards child? No, vampires couldn't conceive children.

I reached out to touch Aro's arm, only showing him what I had just seen, carefully shielding the parts that I didn't want him to see. I had over the months of having my powers learnt how to control specific parts of every gift. I didn't like how Aro was able to see everything, so I came up with a sort of shield to keep the things that I didn't want Aro seeing private. It came in handy every day. He didn't even know that I was able to keep things from him.

Aro nodded slightly and looked towards Caius. They started having a conversation about strategies and naturally didn't include Marcus. I could tell that he wasn't interested, he never was, so why should this time be any different?

I saw Carlisle and Edward having a conversation over their side of the oval. I saw their lips moving slightly but heard nothing. Carlisle squared his shoulders, placed a pleasant look on his face and stepped several places forward so that he was out of their defenses.

He spread his arms, holding his palms up as if greeting our whole guard.

''Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries.''

The whole clearing was dead silent for a few minutes, all of us waiting for Aro's reply. When he finally did he stepped forward out of the center of our formation, Renata followed in suit, constantly keeping contact with the back of his cloak.

Demetri growled and Felix got down into a crouch. I didn't react, nothing bad was going to happen, yet.

Aro signaled for us settle. ''Peace'' He said.

Aro continued walking just a few more steps and cocked his head slightly with curiosity.

''Fair words, Carlisle, they seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones.'' I grimaced at that, the Cullens would not want to fight us. Their ''army'' was just for precaution, I was sure of it. Carlisle was not a violent being, and I could guarantee that he raised his family to be that way as well.

Carlisle shook his head and stretched out his right hand.

''You have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intent.''

''But how can your intent possibly matter, dear Carlisle, in the face of what you have done?'' Aro looked like he was truly sad, but I knew he was only disappointed in Carlisle.

''I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for.'' Carlisle said

''Then step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly, Carlisle, nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today.'' I knew that part was true, Aro really did respect Carlisle, for many more reasons than one.

''No one has broken the law, Aro. Let me explain.'' Again, Carlisle offered his hand.

Before Aro could answer, Caius drifted swiftly forward to Aro's side.

'' So many pointless rules, so many unnecessary laws you create for yourself, Carlisle,'' Caius hissed. ''How is it possible that you defend the breaking of one that truly matters?''

''The law is not broken. If you would listen-''

''We see the child, Carlisle,'' Caius interrupted, snarling.'' Do not treat us as fools.''

''She is _not_ an immortal. She is not a vampire. I can easily prove this with just a few moments—''

Caius cut him off. ''If she is not one of the forbidden, then why have you massed a battalion to protect her?''

''Witnesses, Caius, just as you have brought.'' Carlisle motioned toward the many vampires that were positioned behind the guard, some snarled in response. It was true, we did bring them as witnesses but I was pretty sure that most of them would fight if it came down to it.

''Any one of these friends can tell you the truth about the child. Or you could just look at her, Caius. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks.'' Carlisle explained.

''Artifice!'' Caius snapped. ''Where is the informer? Let her come forward!'' Caius looked back at Irina who was standing just behind the wives. ''You! Come!'' He ordered.

Irina stared back at Caius uncomprehendingly, her face dumbfounded. Caius snapped his fingers out of impatience. One of the wives huge body guards that was named William, moved to Irina's side and prodded her roughly in the back. Irina blinked twice and walked slowly towards Caius in a daze. She stopped several yards short, her eyes resting on who I assumed to be her sisters.

Caius, frustrated that she had stopped, walked the distance himself and slapped Irina across her face. It wouldn't have hurt but it wasn't the right thing to do either, it just proved what a monster Caius was.

Irina finally looked Caius in the eye, allowing him to talk to her properly.

Caius pointed one of his long and lanky fingers at the immortal child that clung to Bella's back and said.

''This is the child you saw?''He demanded. ''The one that was obviously more than human?''

Irina peered at the Cullens and then at the child, her head tilting slightly. She looked confused.

''Well?'' Caius snarled, obviously not impressed with her reluctance.

''I… I'm not sure,''

I saw Caius's hand twitch.

''What do you mean?'' Caius said impatiently.

''She's not the same, but I think it's the same child. What I mean is, she's changed. This child is bigger than the one I saw, but-'' Irina hesitated.

Caius was getting more furious with every word that came out of Irina's mouth. Just as I thought Caius was going to explode, Aro put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

''Be composed, brother. We have time to sort this out. No need to be hasty.''

Caius turned his back on Irina and walked two steps away from her.

''Now sweetling, show me what you're trying to say.'' Aro held his hand out for Irina to take.

Irina placed her hand in his but Aro only held it for five seconds.

''You see, Caius. It's a simple matter to get what we need.'' Aro said.

Caius didn't reply.

''And so we have a mystery on our hands, it seems. It would appear the child has grown. Yet Irina's first memory was clearly that of an immortal child. Curious.'' Aro said.

''That's exactly what I'm trying to explain.'' Carlisle held out his hand.

Aro hesitated for a moment ''I would rather have the explanation from someone more central to the story, my friend. Am I wrong to assume that this breach was not of your making?''

''There was no breach.'' Carlisle insisted.

''Be that as it may, I will have every facet of the truth.'' Aro's usually kind voice hardened. ''And the best way to get that is to have the evidence directly from your talented son. As the child clings to his newborn mate, I'm assuming Edward is involved.''

Of course Aro would want to see into Edward's mind, once he saw into his mind he would be able to see into every thought that Edward had seen, especially their outlook onto the situation now.

Edward turned to kiss both Bella and the child on the forehead before stepping out past Carlisle, as soon as he stepped out of the protection of his coven I saw Jane smile out of my peripheral vision.

Edward stuck his hand out arrogantly and Aro was delighted to have the pleasure of reading Edward. As soon as their hands touched Aro's eyes shut and his shoulders slouched forward automatically, as if he were concentrating very hard.

Edward's teeth clenched down and the transaction of thoughts between him and Aro went on for a while. The whole guard grew uneasy with the stretched out process. But I didn't feel uneasy at all, it was as if I was watching from above, not feeling any hatred towards any of the sides.

After a while both Aro and Edward relaxed.

''You see?'' Edward asked calmly.

''Yes, I see, indeed, I doubt whether any two among gods or mortals have ever seen quite so clearly.'' Aro said.

Even I was surprised by that statement.

''You have given me much to ponder, young friend. Much more than I expected. ''

Edward didn't answer, but Aro still had a hold of his hand.

''May I meet her? I never dreamed of the existence of such a thing in all my centuries. What an addition to our histories!''

Caius was appalled. ''What is this about, Aro?''

''Something you've never dreamed of, my practical friend. Take a moment to ponder, for the justice we intended to deliver no longer applies.'' Aro said excitedly.

Caius hissed at Aro's words.

''Peace brother.'' Aro soothed.

''Will you introduce me to your daughter?'' Aro asked Edward.

Caius was not the only one that hissed at Aro's words.

Edward just nodded his head.

There was obviously something that we missed, a non voiced question which Aro answered.

''I think a compromise on this one point is certainly acceptable, under the circumstance. We will meet in the middle.''

Edward turned back toward the Cullens and Aro followed along with him, releasing his hand but placing that same arm around Edward's shoulder, always keeping contact with his skin.

The entire guard, along with me didn't like having Aro out there unprotected either, stepped forward automatically. Aro raised a hand negligently without even looking at us.

''Hold, my dear ones. Truly, they mean us no harm if we are peaceable.''

The whole guard erupted in snarls and hisses at Aro's nonchalant attitude. But we all held our positions anyway.

Renata, who was closely behind Aro whimpered with anxiety.

''Master'' She whispered.

''Don't fret, my love, all is well'' He responded.

''Perhaps you should bring a few members of your guard with us, it will make them more comfortable.'' Edward suggested.

Aro nodded and snapped his fingers three times. ''Ashleigh, Felix, Demetri.''

My head snapped straight to Aro and then to Felix who was already walking towards him. Felix saw that I wasn't moving and grabbed my hand to pull me along. He squeezed my hand to reassure me and tilted his head towards Caius who was obviously watching my reluctance. I squared my shoulders and walked toward Aro with Felix, meeting Demetri who had already walked to his side.

We were all in the middle of the field and I wondered when Edward was going to call backup as well, but then he turned to face his family.

''Bella, bring Renesmee…and a few friends''

I faintly heard Bella whisper to Emmett and the wolf who was named Jacob, they both nodded and started walking forward.

I watched, with a bit of fear at the sight of the huge wolf that was taller than Felix who was most likely able to rip my head off.

But I was frozen in place as soon as my eyes met Emmett's, there was something about him that was so familiar. I looked around at Bella as she walked to Edward's side and then I looked at Edward who was looking at me intently.

I looked back at Emmett and he was looking at me with a bemused expression on his face. Did he know something that I didn't? Did he recognize me from something that I had no recollection of?

* * *

**Sorry again for the cliff hanger, but you all kinda know what is going to happen anyways, so it isn't that bad, is it?**

**xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry this is so late. It was really hard trying to write this chapter but I hope you all enjoy.**

**xx**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

The guard was obviously uneasy with Bella's choices, a huge wolf and a huge vampire. They hissed but Aro lifted his hand and waved away their protest.

''Interesting company you keep'' Demetri said to Edward

Jacob the wolf growled but Edward didn't respond, he was still staring at me. I looked him straight in the eye and he turned away.

Edward slowly turned around to meet Bella, grasping her hand firmly. For a moment there was complete silence but Felix ended that.

''Hello again, Bella'' Felix grinned, keeping an eye of Jacob's every move.

Bella greeted him without hesitation

''Hey Felix''

''You look good. Immortality suits you.''

''Thanks so much''

''You're welcome. It's too bad…'' But Felix left his sentence unfinished.

Seeming to guess the end of Felix's sentence Bella replied.

''Yes, too bad, isn't it?''

Felix just winked.

Unaware of Felix and Bella's exchange, Aro went on inspecting the child.

''I hear her strange heart, I smell her strange scent,'' Then he turned his attention to Bella ''In truth, young Bella, immortality does become you most extraordinarily, it is as if you were designed for this life.''

Bella nodded

''You liked my gift?'' Aro continued

Bella's hand went to the huge necklace that was sitting at her throat.

''It's beautiful, and very, very generous of you. Thank you. I probably should have sent a note''

Aro laughed. ''It's just a little something I had lying around. I thought it might complement your new face, and so it does.''

He wasn't lying, in the castle back home there was one room that was filled with priceless paintings, furniture and jewelry. Aro had collected it throughout his whole life. Some of the stuff dated back to the early seventeenth century.

I knew Jane wouldn't be happy that Aro had given out a necklace to Bella, so it didn't surprise me when I heard a hiss of disapproval coming from her direction.

Aro couldn't stay away from the main subject for very long, asking Bella if he could greet her daughter.

Bella hesitated but eventually took two slow steps towards Aro. He met her half way beaming with delight.

''But she's exquisite, so like you and Edward. Hello Renesmee'' Aro greeted her cheerfully.

Renesmee, what an unusual name but so appropriate for a child like her.

Renesmee looked up at her mother and then to Aro once Bella had nodded.

''Hello, Aro'' Her high pitched voice was so musical, I could listen to it for hours.

Renesmee was just too cute. No-one was going to lay a hand on her when I was around. There was no possible way that this child could cause anyone pain. She was pure innocence.

Caius hissed from behind ''What is it?''

''Half mortal, half immortal,'' Aro explained '' Conceived so, and carried by this newborn while she was still human.''

''Impossible'' Caius scoffed.

''Do you think they've fooled me, the, brother?'' Aro's expression was greatly amused but Caius' was not.

''Is the heartbeat you hear a trickery as well?'' Aro continued.

Caius scowled.

''Calmly and carefully, brother, I know well how you love your justice, but there is no justice in acting against this unique little one for her parentage. And so much to learn, so much to learn! I know you don't have my enthusiasm for collecting histories, but be tolerant with me, brother, as I add a chapter that stuns me with its improbability. We came expecting only justice and the sadness of false friends, but look what we have gained instead! A new, bright knowledge of ourselves, our possibilities.'' Aro explained.

Aro held out his hand an invitation but Renesmee bypassed his hand, reaching straight towards his face.

Aro's smile widened and he sighed with satisfaction. ''Brilliant'' he whispered.

Renesmee pulled away from Aro, relaxing back into her mother's arms.

''Please?'' She asked in her high pitched voice.

Aro's smile turned gentle.

''Of course I have no desire to harm your loved ones, precious Renesmee''

I saw Edward clench his teeth, obviously reading Aro's true thoughts. Someone behind Bella in the back of their crowd hissed also seeing through his lie.

Aro continued, showing no response to the reaction he received for his last sentence.

''I wonder,'' He said as his eyes moved to the wolf, Jacob.

''It doesn't work that way.'' Edward said, replying to an unspoken question in Aro's mind.

''Just an errant thought''

''They don't _belong_ to us, Aro. They don't follow our commands that way. They're here because they want to be.'' Edward added harshly.

Jacob growled, obviously guessing what Aro was thinking.

'' They seem quite attached to you, though. And your young mate and your … family. Loyal.'' Aro said.

''They're committed to protecting human life, Aro. That makes them able to coexist with us, but hardly with you. Unless you're rethinking your lifestyle.'' Edward said

Aro just laughed at Edward's harsh words. '' Just an errant thought'', he repeated ''You well know how that is. We none of us can entirely control our subconscious desires.''

Edward grimaced. ''I do know how that is. And I also know the difference between that kind of thought and the kind with a purpose behind it. It could never work, Aro.''

Jacob looked over at Edward and whined.

''He's intrigued with the idea of … guard dogs.'' Edward murmured back.

There was one moment of complete silence but then the clearing was filled with furious snarls from the whole pack of wolves that were surrounding the border.

There was one loud bark and the snarls started to decrease until there was silence once again.

''I suppose that answers that question, ''Aro said laughing again. ''_This_ lot has picked its side.''

Edward hissed at Aro and leaned forward slightly. Beside me Felix slipped down into a crouch and when I looked over Demetri was prepared to fight too. Bella pulled on Edward's arm and he backed up slightly. Aro waved off Demetri and Felix and they both straightened up to their former postures.

''So much to discuss, So much to decide. If you and your furry protector will excuse me, my dear Cullens, I must confer with my brothers''

But Aro did not move back to join Caius and Marcus, he motioned for the whole guard to join him. As soon as they started moving, I saw Edward start to pull Bella and Emmett back so that they were at a safe distance from us.

The whole guard moved around Aro protecting the three conversing leaders. Naturally Aro and Caius were doing most of the talking, well arguing. But I barely listened to them, instead my eyes wandered over to Emmett. There was something about his face that was frighteningly familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I stood just about two feet away from the protection of the guard's circle. I didn't wish to be a part of their argument, I didn't want to be on their side because they stood for the wrong reasons. The whole guard was created to fulfill Aro and Caius' wishes. Mostly Aro and Caius had the right idea, trying to protect the secret world of vampires but in this particular case, they were just power hungry. They were very old fashioned, and scared of the unknown.

Sure Aro put on a brave face, pretending that he was fascinated with new outcomes, but on the inside he was internally screaming. I knew Caius and Aro would come up with a reason to fight the Cullens even if the reason that they came here in the first place was false.

I continued to stare at Emmett, hoping that I would remember how I knew him. It had to have something to do with my human life, that's all I could come up with. If I had met him in my vampire life I definitely would have remembered him.

Yes, it had to be related with my human life, but how?

As I was internally struggling with my mind, trying to find a memory that was clear enough to establish a link between Emmett and I, Edward looked at me again.

I looked at his face, it was defensive but not totally full of hatred, which was good.

I felt like an idiot trying to have a conversation through my mind with another person but decided to give it a go.

_I hope you understand that I am not here to harm Renesmee._

Edward's response was unexpected so when he nodded I continued to communicate.

_She is a beautiful child. _

His mouth twitched slightly, on the brink of a smile.

_I have read all about your family in Aro's journals and I'm sorry that we had to meet this way._

I could tell Edward agreed.

_Before, when you were staring at me… was that because you noticed that I recognized Emmett from somewhere?_

He nodded so I continued.

_I honestly have no idea how I know him but I feel like I do._

Another nod.

_Do you know if Emmett and I have met before? Was it when I was human?_

Edward nodded but turned to face Bella and with that our conversation was over.

So Edward knew how Emmett and I know each other. Did he know for sure or was he just guessing.

I went back to sorting through my memories, trying to find a connection when Emmett smirked at me. I stared back at him not sure of how I should react. Did he recognize me or was he just picturing how he was going to kill me?

I smiled back as he turned slightly to Edward who was telling him something. I saw him nod and look back at me and smile again. Now I was certain that they knew how we had met. But I knew that I wasn't going to find out today. I had no other way of communicating with them safely.

I couldn't just walk over there and ask a random question. I would most likely get killed by that huge wolf who was now staring at me. He was huge, and could easily squash me with one of his paws. I must have looked scared because his expression seemed to change. Well as much as a wolf's expression could change, but he looked almost smug.

I looked back at Edward then, he was now talking to Carlisle and Esme. They both turned to look at me, just as Demetri grabbed my hand and pulled me to face him.

I must have looked more scared than I thought I did because he was staring at me with his ''what's wrong'' look. I just smiled and reached up to give him a kiss on the side of his mouth, just brushing his lips.

He pushed the hair away from my face and kissed my forehead. I squeezed his hand in return, not wanting to let go. I heard someone hiss and I looked up to see Caius glaring at me. I knew we were breaking the no contact rule but I didn't care.

He turned away when he realized I wasn't fazed by his glare and returned to arguing with Aro.

''How can you abide this infamy? Why do we stand here impotently in the face of such an outrageous crime, covered by such a ridiculous deception?'' Caius' arms were at his sides, his hands curled into claws.

'' Because it's all true, every word of it. See how many witnesses stand ready to give evidence that they have seen this miraculous child grow and mature in just the short time they've known her. That they have felt the warmth of the blood that pulses in her veins.'' Aro gestured from one end of the Cullen's witnesses to the other.

Caius did not reply to Aro's soothing words. He made quick glances to our witnesses and I could have sworn he looked nervous.

I looked at the witnesses myself and they weren't angry anymore. They were all confused, probably as much as the whole guard was. Whispered conversations were happening all through the individual groups of vampires.

Caius now stood with deep wrinkles in his forehead, deep in thought. He was trying to think of another way to punish the Cullens, I could tell.

''The werewolves'' Caius murmured after a couple of seconds.

''Ah, brother…'' Aro answered Caius' statement with a pained look.

''Will you defend that alliance, too, Aro?'' Caius demanded ''The children of the moon have been our bitter enemies from the dawn of time. We have hunted them to near extinction in Europe and Asia. Yet Carlisle encourages a familiar relationship with this enormous infestation -no doubt in an attempt to overthrow us. The better to protect his warped lifestyle.''

Edward cleared his throat loudly and Caius glared at him, Aro placed a hand over his face, as if embarrassed by Caius.

''Caius, it's the middle of the day,'' Edward pointed out, and gestured to the large wolves that surrounded his family and friends. ''These are not children of the moon, clearly. They bear no relation to your enemies on the other side of the world.''

''You breed mutants here'' Caius spit back at him.

I watched Edward closely, his jaw clenched and unclenched before he answered.

''They aren't even werewolves. Aro can tell you all about it if you don't believe me.''

I saw the confusion in everyone's faces, especially the Cullen family.

''Dear Caius, I would have warned you not to press this point if you had told me your thoughts, though the creatures think of themselves as werewolves, they are not. The more accurate name for them would be shape-shifters. The choice of a wolf form was purely chance. It could have been a bear or a hawk or a panther when the first chance was made. These creatures truly have nothing to do with the Children of the Moon. They have merely inherited this skill from their fathers. It's genetic- they do not continue their species by infecting others the way true werewolves do.'' Aro pressed.

Caius glared at Aro.

''They know our secret.'' He said flatly.

''They are creatures of our supernatural world, brother. Perhaps even more dependent upon secrecy than we are; they can hardly expose us. Carefully, Caius. Specious allegations get us nowhere.'' Aro answered.

Caius took in a deep breath and nodded at Aro. They exchanged a long and significant glance. Aro was warning Caius to not make a spectacle in front of the witnesses. I knew that look. It only happened when Aro wanted absolute control.

''I want to talk to the informant'' Caius announced abruptly and turned to glared at Irina.

Irina wasn't paying attention to Caius and Aro's conversation, her eyes were locked on the Cullen clan and a few women that stood with them, I was assuming them to be Irina's sisters.

''Irina'' Caius barked.

Irina looked up, startled and afraid when she locked eyes with Caius.

He snapped his fingers once and Irina began to move. Slowly she made her way from the fringes of our formation to stand in front of Caius.

''So you appear to have been quite mistaken in your allegations,'' Caius began.

''I'm sorry'' Irina whispered. ''I should have made sure of what I was seeing. But I had no idea…'' Irina gestured to the Cullens

''Dear Caius, could you expect her to have guessed in an instant something so strange and impossible?'' Aro asked ''any of us would have made the same assumption''

Caius flicked his finger at Aro to silence him. I immediately looked at Aro's face to find one hint of anger but there was none. Just acceptance. In any ordinary situation Aro would not have accepted Caius' behavior. He would not have backed down if Caius had challenged an order like that. It was at that moment that I knew it was staged. Aro knew what Caius had in mind and he wasn't going to stop it. It was all a show.

''We all know you made a mistake, I meant to speak of your motivations.'' Caius said abruptly.

Irina waited for Caius to continue, obviously choosing her words carefully because she knew she was treading on ice with Caius.

''My motivations?'' She spoke just above a whisper.

''Yes, for coming to spy on the in the first place''

Irina flinched at the word _spy_.

''You were unhappy with the Cullens, were you not?''

Irina turned to face Carlisle. ''I was'' she admitted

''Because..?'' Caius prompted.

''Because the werewolves killed my friend,'' she whispered ''And the Cullens wouldn't stand aside to let me avenge him''

''The shape-shifters'' Aro corrected quietly

''So the Cullens sided with the _shape-shifters _against our own kind - against the friend of a friend, even'' Caius summarized.

I could tell Caius was trying to stick an accusation onto the Cullens.

Irina's shoulders stiffened. ''That's how I saw it.''

Caius waited again and then prompted. ''If you'd like to make a formal complaint against the shape-shifters - and the Cullen's for supporting their actions- now would be the time.'' He smiled a tiny cruel smile.

Irina's jaw jerked up, her shoulders squared.

''No, I have no complaint against the wolves, or the Cullens. You came here today to destroy an immortal child. No immortal child exists. This was my mistake, and I take full responsibility for it. But the Cullen's are innocent, and you have no reason to still be here. I'm so sorry'' She spoke to the Cullens but then turned to our witnesses. ''There was no crime. There's no valid reason for you to continue here.''

Caius raised his hand as she spoke, and in it was a small metal object. I took a step forward, totally aware of what Caius was about to do. He was going to kill Irina. I tried to stop him but was instantly pulled back by Demetri. It was only a slight movement, no-one except Demetri and Felix noticed it.

I stood stunned as three of our soldiers leapt forward, covering Irina with their grey cloaks. Caius stepped into the middle and the same horrible metallic screeching sound I knew all too well started. Sparks flew and soon there was flame. The three soldiers moved back into place which left Caius who was standing next to the blazing remains of Irina. All I could think of was that she had gone quickly. It wasn't as painful as some of Caius' methods. She didn't go through too much pain. I looked at Edward and he nodded slightly. Acknowledging my thoughts.

Gasps came from all of our witnesses. Everyone was shocked with what had just happened.

''Now she has taken full responsibility for her actions.'' Caius smiled callously.

''Stop them!'' Edward yelled. I turned to see him grab a women's arm who tried to leap out and attack Caius. Obviously she was one of Irina's sisters.

Carlisle put a restraining hand around her waist. ''It's too late to help her, don't give him what he wants!'' He reasoned urgently.

Another woman leapt forward, shrieking with anger. Rosalie tried to grab onto her but as soon as she touched the women's skin she crumpled to the ground. Emmett caught the woman's arm and threw her to the ground and was able to take one step before his knees gave out underneath him.

Another large man flung himself at her, locking his arms around her body, knocking them both to the ground. I saw his body spasm and his eyes roll back into his head but he did not loosen his grip.

''Zafrina'' Edward shouted.

Both of the women stopped struggling instantly.

''Give me my sight back!'' The woman that was being held by Edward hissed.

The man that was holding the other woman got up, pinning her to the ground.

''If I let you up, will you knock me back down again, Katie?'''He whispered

She snarled in response, still thrashing blindly.

''Listen to me, Tanya, Kate'' Carlisle said in a low but intense whisper. '' Vengeance doesn't help her now. Irina wouldn't want you to waste your lives this way. Think about what you're doing. If you attack them, we all die.''

The two women stopped thrashing, but sunk their shoulders with grief instead.

The whole guard was on full alert, watching the Cullens ordeal. They were powerful. Possibly more powerful than anything that we had ever come up against. The Volturi weren't used to fighting fair fights. They liked the odds to be stacked way in their favor. So they didn't like this situation at all.

Aro glanced back at our witnesses, a look of displeasure on his face.

''Irina has been punished for bearing false witness against this child, perhaps we should return to the matter at hand?''

Caius stiffened, his face turning expressionless.

Aro shifted forward slightly. Naturally Demetri, Felix and I had to move with him.

''Just to be thorough, I'd like to speak with a few of your witnesses. Procedure, you know.'' Aro waved his hand dismissively.

Caius' tiny cruel smile returned as he looked at Aro. He had come up with another plan.

We followed Aro to the far side of the Cullen's witnesses. Demetri was sure to put me the farthest away from both the witnesses and the wolves that rimmed the clearing.

''Ah, Amun, my southern neighbor!'' Aro said warmly. '' It has been so long since you've visited me.''

''Time means little; I never notice its passing'' Amun said through unmoving lips.

''So true'' Aro agreed '' But maybe you had another reason to stay away?''

Amun said nothing.

''It can be terribly time-consuming to organize newcomers into a coven. I know that well! I'm grateful I have other to deal with the tedium. I'm glad your new additions have fit in so well. I would have loved to have been introduced. I'm sure you were meaning to come to see me soon.''

''Of course'' Amun said, his tone emotionless

''Oh well, we're all together now! Isn't it lovely?''

Amun nodded his head, his face blank.

It had always amused me how Aro could act so oblivious to the fact that people hated him.

"But the reason for your presence here is not as pleasant, unfortunately. Carlisle called on you to witness?"

"Yes." Amun said

"And what did you witness for him?"

Amun spoke with the same cold lack of emotion. "I've observed the child in question. It was evident almost immediately that she was not an immortal child— "

"Perhaps we should define our terminology," Aro interrupted, "now that there seems to be new classifications. By immortal child, you mean of course a human child who had been bitten and thus transformed into a vampire."

"Yes, that's what I meant."

"What else did you observe about the child?" Aro questioned.

"The same things that you surely saw in Edward's mind. That the child is his biologically. That she grows. That she learns."

"Yes, yes," Aro said, a hint of impatience in his tone. "But specifically in your few weeks here, what did you see?"

Amun was scraping for words.

"That she grows… quickly."

Aro smiled. ''And do you believe that she should be allowed to live?"

I heard almost all of the Cullen's hiss. I'm sure my expression showed outrage as well.

Aro was not concerned with the noise but Amun looked around uneasily.

''I did not come to make judgments''

Aro laughed lightly. "Just your opinion."

Amun's chin lifted. "I see no danger in the child. She learns even more swiftly than she grows."

Aro nodded, considering. After a moment, he turned away and we followed.

"Aro?" Amun called.

Aro whirled back. "Yes, friend?"

"I gave my witness. I have no more business here. My mate and I would like to take our leave now."

Aro smiled warmly. "Of course. I'm so glad we were able to chat for a bit. And I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

Amun kept his expression solemn, acknowledging the barely concealed threat. He touched his mates arm and the two of them took off running into the woods. They wouldn't stop running for days, I knew that.

Aro turned around, following the line of the Cullen's witnesses. Demetri and Felix were both tense, I was just watching.

Aro stopped suddenly and turned to a woman named Siobhan.

"Hello, dear Siobhan. You are as lovely as ever."

She just inclined her head, waiting.

"And you?" he asked. "Would you answer my questions the same way Amun has?"

"I would," Siobhan said. "But I would perhaps add a little more. Renesmee understands the limitations. She's no danger to humans—she blends in better than we do. She poses no threat of exposure."

"Can you think of none?" Aro asked soberly.

Edward growled and I saw Caius' eyes brighten. Many reacted, preparing for a fight.

Siobhan answered slowly, "I don't think Ifollow you."

Aro slowly backed away, taking us with him back to our formation.

"There is no broken law, however, does it follow then that there is no danger? No." He shook his head gently. "That is a separate issue."

Many people hissed at Aro's words.

Aro was pacing back and forth, every step taking him further away from the Cullen's.

"She is unique…utterly, impossibly unique. Such a waste it would be, to destroy something so lovely. Especially when we could learn so much . . . but there is danger, danger that cannot simply be ignored."

"How ironic it is that as the humans advance, as their faith in science grows and controls their world, the more free we are from discovery. Yet, as we become ever more uninhibited by their disbelief in the supernatural, they become strong enough in their technologies that, if they wished, they could actually pose a threat to us, even destroy some of us.

"For thousands and thousands of years, our secrecy has been more a matter of convenience, of ease, than of actual safety. This last raw, angry century has given birth to weapons of such power that they endanger even immortals. Now our status as mere myth in truth protects us from these weak creatures we hunt.

''This amazing child'' He lifted his hand, trying to reach out to Renesmee even though he was at least forty yards away from her. ''If we could but know her potential—know with _absolute certainty_ that she could always remain shrouded within the obscurity that protects us. But we know nothing of what she will become! Her own parents are plagued by fears of her future. We cannot know what she will grow to be.'' Aro paused, for impact I was assuming. He looked at all of our witnesses, trying to convince them that he was doing the right thing to protect all of us.

''Only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. The unknown is … a vulnerability.''

I saw Caius' smile widen to a sneer.

''You're reaching, Aro'' Carlisle said in a bleak voice.

''Peace, friend.'' Aro smiled, putting on his most pleasant face. ''Let us not be hasty. Let us look at this from every side.''

The man that had restrained one of Irina's sisters stepped forward. "May I offer a side to be considered?"

Aro nodded his permission. ''Nomad.''

The man's chin lifted, his eyes and voice directed to our many witnesses.

"I came here at Carlisle's request, as the others, to witness," he said. "That is certainly no longer necessary, with regard to the child. We all see what she is.

"I stayed to witness something else. You." He jabbed his finger toward the wary vampires. "Two of you I know—Makenna, Charles—and I can see that many of you others are also wanderers, roamers like myself. Answering to no-one. Think carefully on what I tell you now.''

I could see Caius' outrage increase with each of these man's words.

"These ancient ones did not come here for justice as they told you. We suspected as much, and now it has been proved. They came, mislead, but with a valid excuse for their action. Witness now as they seek flimsy excuses to continue their true mission. Witness them struggle to find a justification for their true purpose—to destroy this family here." He gestured toward the Cullens.

"The Volturi come to erase what they perceive as the competition. Perhaps, like me, you look at this clan's golden eyes and marvel. They are difficult to understand, it's true. But the ancient ones look and see something besides their strange choice. They see power.

"I have witnessed the bonds within this family—I say_ family_ and not _coven_. These strange golden-eyed ones deny their very natures. But in return have they found something worth even more, perhaps, than mere gratification of desire? I've made a little study of them in my time here, and it seems to me that intrinsic to this intense family binding—that which makes them possible at all—is the peaceful character of this life of sacrifice. There is no aggression here like we all saw in the large southern clans that grew and diminished so quickly in their wild feuds. There is no thought for domination. And Aro knows this better than I do."

Aro's expression was only slightly irritated. He was putting on a brave face.

The man continued.

"Carlisle assured us all, when he told us what was coming, that he did not call us here to fight. These witnesses"—he pointed to the other Cullen witnesses-"agreed to give evidence, to slow the Volturi advance with their presence so that Carlisle would get the chance to present his case.

"But some of us wondered if Carlisle having truth on his side would be enough to stop the so-called justice. Are the Volturi here to protect the safety of our secrecy, or to protect their own power? Did they come to destroy an illegal creation, or a way of life? Could they be satisfied when the danger turned out to be no more than a misunderstanding? Or would they push the issue without the excuse of justice?

"We have the answer to all these questions. We heard it in Aro's lying words—we have one with a gift of knowing such things for certain—and we see it now in Caius's eager smile. Their guard is just a mindless weapon, a tool in their masters' quest for domination.''

I didn't like hearing that, I was not a mindless tool. But when I thought about it, I was. I killed people when I was ordered to by Aro and Caius. None of us ever questioned anything, most of us too afraid of the consequences to step out of line. I guess that made us mindless tools.

"So now there are more questions, questions that you must answer. Who rules you, nomads? Do you answer to someone's will besides your own? Are you free to choose your path, or will the Volturi decide how you will live?

"I came to witness. I stay to fight. The Volturi care nothing for the death of the child. They seek the death of our free will."

He turned to face Aro and Caius. **"**So come, I say! Let's hear no more lying rationalizations. Be honest in your intents as we will be honest in ours. We will defend our freedom. You will or will not attack it. Choose now, and let these witnesses see the true issue debated here."

Once again he turned towards our witnesses.

"You might consider joining us. If you think the Volturi will let you live to tell this tale, you are mistaken. We may all be destroyed"—he shrugged—"but then again, maybe not. Perhaps we are on more equal footing than they know. Perhaps the Volturi have finally met their match. I promise you this, though—if we fall, so doyou."

He finished his speech and stepped back next to Irina's sister, Kate. He slid down into a half-crouch prepared for the fight.

Aro smiled. "A very pretty speech, my revolutionary friend."

The man remained poised for attack. "Revolutionary?" he growled. "Who am I revolting against, might I ask? Are you my king? Do you wish me to call you master, too, like your sycophantic guard?"

"Peace, Garrett," Aro said tolerantly. "I meant only to refer to your time of birth. Still a patriot, I see."

Garrett glared back furiously.

"Let us ask our witnesses," Aro suggested. "Let us hear their thoughts before we make our decision. Tell us, friends"—and he turned his back on the Cullens, moving a few yards toward our nervous witnesses—"what do you think of all this? I can assure you the child is not what we feared. Do we take the risk and let the child live? Do we put our world in jeopardy to preserve their family intact? Or does earnest Garrett have the right of it? Will you join them in a fight against our sudden quest for dominion?"

All of the witnesses met his gaze with careful faces. One, a small woman with black hair looked at her partner beside her before turning to Aro.

"Are those our only choices?" she asked suddenly. "Agree with you, or fight against you?"

"Of course not, most charming Makenna," Aro said, appearing horrified that anyone could come to that conclusion.

"You may go in peace, of course, as Amun did, even if you disagree with the council's decision."

Makenna looked at her mate's face again, and he nodded slightly.

"We did not come here for a fight." She paused, exhaled, then said, "We came here to witness. And our witness is that this condemned family is innocent. Everything that Garrett claimed is the truth."

"Ah," Aro said sadly. "I'm sorry you see us in that way. But such is the nature of our work."

"It is not what I see, but what I feel," Makenna's mate spoke in a high, nervous voice. He glanced at Garrett. "Garrett said they have ways of knowing lies. I, too, know when I am hearing the truth, and when I am not." With frightened eyes he moved closer to his mate, waiting for Aro's reaction.

"Do not fear us, friend Charles. No doubt the patriot truly believes what he says,"

Aro chuckled lightly, and Charles's eyes narrowed.

"That is our witness," Makenna said. "We're leaving now."

She and Charles backed away slowly, not turning before they were lost from view in the trees. One other stranger began to retreat the same way, then three more darted after him. Soon we only had thirty-seven vampires witnessing for us.

A few of them appeared just too confused to make a decision. But the majority of them seemed aware of the direction this confrontation had taken. I guessed that they were giving up a head start in favor of knowing exactly who would be chasing after them. Demetri**.**

Aro turned and walked back to stand in front of us.

"We are outnumbered, dearest ones," he said. "We can expect no outside help. Should we leave this question undecided to save ourselves?"

"No, master," everyone whispered at the same time, I didn't. I wanted to leave.

"Is the protection of our world worth perhaps the loss of some of our number?"

"Yes," they breathed. "We are not afraid."

But I was, I was very afraid. I didn't want to fight and I didn't want to lose any of our members. Especially Demetri, Felix or Marcus. If it came down to a fight I knew the Cullens would go for Demetri and Felix first. They were some of the most powerful Volturi members. But I had a feeling that everyone would want Demetri dead. If he was gone everyone that escaped today would have a chance at surviving.

Aro smiled and turned to Caius and Marcus.

"Brothers," Aro said somberly, "there is much to consider here."

"Let us counsel," Caius said eagerly.

"Let us counsel," Marcus repeated in an uninterested tone.

Aro turned his back to us again. The three leaders joined hands to form a black-shrouded triangle.

As soon as Aro's attention was engaged in the silent counsel, two more of our witnesses disappeared silently into the forest. I knew they wouldn't go unnoticed.

Marcus was not as involved in the conversation, Caius was the main talker. He wanted the Cullens dead.

I decided to try and help the Cullens. Try and do something to protect them. I focused and copied Aro's power and gave it to Marcus. I gently touched Marcus' back. No-one would notice.

I showed him how the Cullens weren't guilty. How they needed to be saved. How he needed to help them. I pulled my hand back and waited, when Marcus didn't react I thought that it hadn't worked. But then he started joining into the conversation.

He was actually standing up for the Cullens, saying that they hadn't done anything wrong so the guard should go home. Marcus was trying to play it off as being out of boredom but I knew better. He was doing this for me! Hopefully it would work.

I was trying to listen into the conversation when Jane let out a high pitched scream. I jumped, I had only heard her scream like that when I had taken away her power, that one time. I looked up and saw her baring her teeth at Bella, who was smiling smugly.

Alec padded his sister's shoulder, trying to calm her down so that she wouldn't try to start an attack on the Cullens. Alec turned his attention fully to the Cullens.

With his hand still wrapped around his sister he started his gift. I saw the mist appear and slowly creep forward towards our enemy. Others saw it too because the next thing I knew there was a huge gust of wind that sent huge amounts of snow into the air, trying to stop the travelling mist. It didn't work, the mist just kept on moving forward.

All of a sudden there was a deep groan and the earth started to separate. For a moment the Earth was moving under my feet. A deep narrow crack opened in a long zigzag across the middle of the clearing. But Alec's gift just went straight over the gaping hole.

Our elders broke out of their conversation and watched as the ground opened up. Aro and Caius were shocked but Marcus looked on without emotion.

No-one spoke, we just waited as the mist approached the Cullens. The wind shrieked louder but didn't change the course of the mist. Jane was smiling now.

And then the mist hit a wall! I was astounded, I had never seen anything like this before. The mist was crawling over a huge invisible wall. Trying to get through. But it was no use, the Cullen's were untouchable, fully protected.

The mist curled upward, seeking a breach, a weakness. It found none. The fingers of searching haze twisted upward and around, trying to find a way in, and in the process illustrating the astonishing size of the protective screen.

I was internally smiling, but put on a face for my peers.

I looked at Bella's face, it was her, she was controlling the wall, her power was a shield.

I listened more intently to their conversation now, trying to see how hopeful they were.

Bella was talking."I'm going to have to concentrate," She whispered to Edward. "When it comes to hand to hand, it's going to be harder to keep the shield around the right people."

"I'll keep them off you." Edward said.

But her next words terrified me.

"No. You have to get to Demetri. Zafrina will keep them away from me." Bella said.

No, he couldn't. Edward couldn't do that, wouldn't do that.

I was devastated as my hopes came crashing down. If Edward went after Demetri I would protect him. I wasn't going to choose anyone over Demetri but I hated that I was going to have to hurt Edward to protect the one I love.

I looked at Edward and then at the rest of his family. They were all divvying out who they wanted to fight. Kate was going after Jane, I didn't really care about that, I hoped that Kate would win but Alec was going to be challenged by some Romanian guy. Tanya wanted Caius, revenge for him killing her sister.

I had to do something, today I was going to lose people that I loved. I had to try and do something.

_Edward!_

_Edward! Look at me! _

When he looked up I started talking again.

_You can not kill Demetri! I'll get him to not attack you. Please. You can't. You have to let him go. _

_If this comes to a fight and Demetri is attacked I will have to help him. He is my mate. I won't let anything happen to him. _

Edward looked sad but I knew he wanted to protect his family. But I had to try and explain.

But I had no idea how to. If I went up to a vampire on their side, they would try and kill me. They would have no idea that I was trying to help them. They would kill me before I could even open my mouth.

_I know you can't tell your family now but I would like to be able to walk away from this fight with Demetri. I don't care if I have to turn on Caius. I hate him. All I want is mine and Demetri's lives, to be safe. _

_If we start fighting will you stop your family from killing me and Demetri?_

Edward looked down.

_Will you?_

He just turned away and rested his hand on Bella. Then I understood. He would protect his family, make sure they were all safe before he worried about mine or Demetri's safety.

Then he nodded slightly and I couldn't blame him. I would do the same if I had a child to protect, if I had a family I would do anything to protect them too.

Aro, who was staring calmly at Alec's mist, finally spoke.

"Before we vote," he began."Let me remind you, whatever the council's decision, there need be no violence here." Aro was worried, I could tell.

"It will be a regrettable waste to our kind to lose any of you. But you especially, young Edward, and your newborn mate. The Volturi would be glad to welcome many of you into our ranks. Bella, Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate. There are many choices before you. Consider them."

"Let us vote, then," he said with apparent reluctance.

Caius spoke first. "The child is an unknown quantity. There is no reason to allow such a risk to exist. It must be destroyed, along with all who protect it." He smiled in expectation.

Then it was Marcus' turn. "I see no immediate danger. The child is safe enough for now. We can always reevaluate later. Let us leave in peace."

I smirked at his sentence. Maybe we wouldn't have to fight today.

Then it was Aro's vote, the one that would decide it all.

"I must make the deciding vote, it seems," Aro mused.

"Aro?" Edward called nearly shouted, undisguised victory in his voice.

Aro hesitated for a second, assessing Edward's new found confidence before he answered.

"Yes, Edward? You have something further...?"

"Perhaps," Edward said pleasantly, controlling his unexplained excitement. "First, if I could clarify one point?"

"Certainly," Aro said, raising his eyebrows, nothing now but polite interest in his tone.

"The danger you foresee from my daughter- this stems entirely from our inability to guess how she will develop? That is the crux of the matter?"

"Yes, friend Edward," Aro agreed. "If we could but be positive... be sure that, as she grows, she will be able to stay concealed from the human world- not endanger the safety of our obscurity . . ." He trailed off, shrugging.

"So, if we could only know for sure," Edward suggested, "exactly what she will become ...then there would be no need for a council at all?"

"If there was some way to be absolutely sure," Aro agreed, his feathery voice slightly more shrill. He couldn't see where Edward was leading him. Neither could I. "Then, yes, there would be no question to debate."

"And we would part in peace, good friends once again?" Edward asked with a hint of irony.

Even more shrill. "Of course, my young friend. Nothing would please me more."

Edward chuckled. "Then I do have something more to offer."

Aro's eyes narrowed. "She is absolutely unique. Her future can only be guessed at."

"Not absolutely unique," Edward disagreed. "Rare, certainly, but not one of a kind."

"Aro, would you ask Jane to stop attacking my wife?" Edward asked courteously. "We are still discussing evidence."

Aro raised one hand. "Peace, dear ones. Let us hear him out."

I smirked at Jane who was baring her teeth at Bella. I loved it when Jane was pissed off.

"Why don't you join us, Alice?" Edward called loudly.

"Alice," Aro breathed.

Everyone was murmuring Alice's name. Alice was the short black haired Cullen that came to Italy with Bella.

Hopefully she would be able to stop the fight.

Then Alice danced into the clearing from the southwest, her mate Jasper was only inches behind her, his sharp eyes fierce.

Close after them ran three strangers; the first was a tall, muscular female with wild dark hair.

The next was a small olive-toned female vampire with a long braid of black hair bobbing against her back. Her deep burgundy eyes flitted nervously around the confrontation before her.

And the last was a young man... not quite as fast or quite as fluid in his run. His skin was an impossible rich, dark brown. His wary eyes flashed across the gathering, and they were the color of warm teak. His hair was black and braided, too, like the woman's, though not as long. He was beautiful.

"Alice has been searching for her own witnesses these last weeks," he said to the ancient. "And she does not come back empty-handed. Alice, why don't you introduce the witnesses you've brought?"

Caius snarled. "The time for witnesses is past! Cast your vote, Aro!"

Aro raised one finger to silence him, his eyes glued to Alice's face.

Alice stepped forward lightly and introduced the strangers. "This is Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel."

"Speak, Huilen," Aro commanded. "Give us the witness you were brought to bear."

The slight woman looked to Alice nervously. Alice nodded in encouragement.

"I am Huilen," the woman announced in clear but strangely accented English.

"A century and a half ago, I lived with my people, the Mapuche. My sister was Pire. Our parents named her after the snow on the mountains because of her fair skin. And she was very beautiful- too beautiful. She came to me one day in secret and told me of the angel that found her in the woods, that visited her by night. I warned her." Huilen shook her head mournfully. "As if the bruises on her skin were not warning enough. I knew it was the Libishomen of our legends, but she would not listen. She was bewitched.

"She told me when she was sure her dark angel's child was growing inside her. I didn't try to discourage her from her plan to run away- I knew even our father and mother would agree that the child must be destroyed, Pire with it. I went with her into the deepest parts of the forest. She searched for her demon angel but found nothing. I cared for her, hunted for her when her strength failed. She ate the animals raw, drinking their blood. I needed no more confirmation of what she carried in her womb. I hoped to save her life before I killed the monster.

"But she loved the child inside her. She called him Nahuel, after the jungle cat, when he grew strong and broke her bones- and loved him still.

"I could not save her. The child ripped his way free of her, and she died quickly, begging all the while that I would care for her Nahuel. Her dying wish- and I agreed.

"He bit me, though, when I tried to lift him from her body. I crawled away into the jungle to die. I didn't get far- the pain was too much. But he found me; the newborn child struggled through the underbrush to my side and waited for me. When the pain ended, he was curled against my side, sleeping.

"I cared for him until he was able to hunt for himself. We hunted the villages around our forest, staying to ourselves. We have never come so far from our home, but Nahuel wished to see the child here."

Aro's lips were pursed. He stared at the dark-skinned man.

"Nahuel, you are one hundred and fifty years old?" he questioned.

"Give or take a decade," he answered in a clear, beautifully warm voice. His accent was barely noticeable. "We don't keep track."

"And you reached maturity at what age?"

"About seven years after my birth, more or less, I was full grown."

"You have not changed since then?"

Nahuel shrugged. "Not that I've noticed."

"And your diet?" Aro pressed, seeming interested in spite of himself.

"Mostly blood, but some human food, too. I can survive on either."

"You were able to create an immortal?" As Aro gestured to Huilen.

"Yes, but none of the rest can."

Everyone was shocked at that. There were more hybrids.

Aro's eyebrows shot up. "The rest?"

"My sisters." Nahuel shrugged again.

Aro stared wildly for a moment before composing his face.

"Perhaps you would tell us the rest of your story, for there seems to be more."

Nahuel frowned.

"My father came looking for me a few years after my mother's death." His handsome face distorted slightly. "He was pleased to find me." Nahuel's tone suggested the feeling was not mutual. "He had two daughters, but no sons. He expected me to join him, as my sisters had.

"He was surprised I was not alone. My sisters are not venomous, but whether that's due to gender or a random chance... who knows? I already had my family with Huilen, and I was not interested. I see him from time to time. I have a new sister; she reached maturity about ten years back."

"Your father's name?" Caius asked through gritted teeth.

"Joham," Nahuel answered. "He considers himself a scientist. He thinks he's creating a new super-race." He made no attempt to disguise the disgust in his tone.

Caius looked at Bella "Your daughter, is she venomous?" he demanded harshly.

"No," She responded.

Caius looked to Aro for confirmation, but Aro was absorbed in his own thoughts.

He pursed his lips and stared at Carlisle, and then Edward, and at last his eyes rested on Bella.

Caius growled. "We take care of the aberration here, and then follow it south," he urged Aro.

"Brother," he said softly to Caius. "There appears to be no danger. This is an unusual development, but I see no threat. These half-vampire children are much like us, it appears."

"Is that your vote?" Caius demanded.

"It is."

I nearly jumped!

Caius scowled. "And this Joham? This immortal so fond of experimentation?"

"Perhaps we should speak with him," Aro agreed.

"Stop Joham if you will," Nahuel said flatly. "But leave my sisters be. They are innocent."

Aro nodded, his expression solemn. And then he turned back toward us with a warm smile.

"Dear ones," he called. "We do not fight today."

We all nodded and turned to walk away. But I stayed back slightly.

"I'm so glad this could be resolved without violence," Aro said sweetly.

"My friend, Carlisle- how pleased I am to call you friend again! I hope there are no hard feelings. I know you understand the strict burden that our duty places on our shoulders."

"Leave in peace, Aro," Carlisle said stiffly. "Please remember that we still have our anonymity to protect here, and keep your guard from hunting in this region."

"Of course, Carlisle," Aro assured him. "I am sorry to earn your disapproval, my dear friend. Perhaps, in time, you will forgive me."

"Perhaps, in time, if you prove a friend to us again."

Aro bowed his head, the picture of remorse, and drifted backward for a moment before he turned around.

I stayed back after Aro turned around to leave. I smiled at the Cullen's happy faces. But they were still wary because I was still there. I nodded my head towards Edward and turned around to leave.

I grabbed Demetri's hand and started walking home. Yay we didn't have to fight today.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Please review!**

**xx**


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

It had been a few weeks since we came back from the situation with the Cullen family. Caius had sent Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri to go along with him to find Nahuel's father, Joham.

But with Demetri gone for five days I had a lot of extra time on my hands. I noticed Aro's weird behavior the day after we had arrived home from Forks. And ever since that day Aro's actions have become increasingly odd.

He finally expressed the reasoning behind his behavior to Marcus who had refused to tell me what their conversation was about. I was ordered away so that I wouldn't be able to eavesdrop on their meeting.

Demetri and the others had come back after five days, bringing with them many excuses of why they had to kill nearly every full or half vampire they had found ''experimenting'' with hybrids. Claiming it was too dangerous to let anyone that psychotic live.

I was sitting in my room, reading one of Demetri's vampire books when he walked through the door. I instantly ran up and wrapped my arms around him but he only rested his hands on my waist. He was not as enthusiastic as he should have been. I leaned back to take in his expression. Blank. I looked over his whole body, nothing was damaged, he looked absolutely perfect, as always. But as I looked back into his eyes, I knew something was wrong.

He opened his mouth slightly to explain but hesitated more than once and closed his mouth shut, giving up on trying to find the right words.

''You can't tell me?''

He just shook his head and sat down on the bed. I turned around to his chair and picked up the book that I was half way through reading. Demetri would tell me what was wrong in his own time. I knew better than to press further into a subject when Demetri was like this.

So until he was ready, I would read.

His hand pulled the book away from my face a few hours later. I looked down at him as he knelt down in front of me.

''The mission went perfectly, it's what happened when I returned that I am worried about.'' Relief washed over me, Demetri always knew what I was thinking. I was so glad that he wasn't hurt on the mission.

''I ran into Marcus on my way here and he informed me that you know about the meeting that he had with Aro.''

'' I have no idea what it was about, they sent me away before I could hear anything'' I explained.

''Well, he said that Aro wanted to talk with me. He said that I should tell you now, from my own lips before you heard it secondhand from someone else.''

I was worried now, what did he need to tell me?

''Marcus warned me that Aro had become increasingly interested with the idea of having hybrids join our guard ever since we returned from our trip to Forks.''

I was shocked, I had sensed that something was odd was going on with Aro, but I would never had thought that he would be contemplating joining hybrids into the guard.

''So I went to a meeting with Aro and he explained how having hybrids would increase his and everyone's knowledge on the subject and how it would give him a better understanding of our breed's possibilities. He had said that he was more interested in Hybrids because they were capable of having powers if their biological parents had powers aswell…'' Demetri stopped, waiting to see if I would catch on.

I was confused, so what if Aro was interested in hybrids. It would be interesting to have some new people around. I thought back to nessie, how her power was quite similar to Edward's… No! Aro wouldn't do that! He couldn't.

I watched Demetri's face fall as he saw that I had caught onto the double meaning behind his explanation(words).

''Aro wants you to have a hybrid child.'' It came out more as a statement than a question.

Aro was sick, how could he even think of this. Demetri had a mate, me! I mean, I could have seen Caius doing something like this but not Aro. But then in the back of my mind a little voice started to speak, _was this really that unexpected? Is it really so improbable that maybe Aro is as sick and as twisted as Caius. Maybe Aro just hides that side of him better than Caius does._

Demetri looked down at his feet.

''You said no right.'' I asked, well pleaded.

He looked up at me and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he had accepted the offer. How could he not, Aro was our leader, saying no to him was practically suicide. But even with knowing this, it still hurt me to think that Demetri had said yes.

''I am so sorry. I pleaded with him to rethink his choice. But his mind was set on me. Aro said that I was the one with the most self control so I would be the best person for the job.''

I flinched at the word 'job'.

''You're going to have sex with a human. Oh my god.'' My knees seemed to give way underneath me as I felt a massive hole rip through my chest. So many emotions were raging through my body at that one moment. That was another 'perk' of being a vampire, every emotion was heightened, everything you felt as a human you would now feel times ten.

Demetri held me as I started to cry tearless sobs. I couldn't believe this.

''There is another part to the story.'' Demetri added after I had calmed done after a while.

''Let me guess, Aro wants you to marry her as well. Go off with her into the sunset and have a glorious honeymoon together.'' I was letting all of my anger flow through with heavy sarcasm.

''Close. He wants me to go away for two weeks. To get the job done.''

''Oh'' I looked down at the ground. Two weeks, was a very long time.

''This is fucking shit!'' I was startled at Demetri's sudden outburst. He hardly ever swore in front of me.

''I hate having to do this to you. I promise I will make it up to you. Even if it fucking kills me. I never want to see this expression on your face again.'' He lifted my face up to his own and kissed my lips softly.

He breathed in a shaky breath and kissed me on my nose and then my forehead. ''I have been waiting for a woman like you for too many years and now that I've got you I go and fuck up our relationship. Please say you'll forgive me? You will still love me right? '' I had never seen Demetri this…self conscious. He was rambling. ''…Well I wouldn't forgive myself, no I can't ask you to forgive me. I hate doing this!''

''Don't be stupid. There is nothing in this world that you could do that would make me fall out of love with you. It's going to be me and you forever. As corny as it sounds.'' I smirked slightly, treasuring this moment, Demetri hardly ever let all of his walls fall down. He hardly ever let anyone in. That's why it was so special when he did show me these feelings even though our situation is horrible.

''Okay,'' I said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. ''When are you going to buy some new books? I bet you have memorized all of them word for word by now.''

''When I get bored of reading those ones''

I made a face.

''And you're not bored with any of them yet? Some of them were published way back from before I was born! You would have had to have read them at least 10 thousand times''

''Nope'' There was a horrible silence that followed when we had stopped talking. The light and playful mood was replaced with a miserable one.

I had tried to change the subject but there were too many unspoken questions that just had to be answered that kept pulling us back to our horrible situation.

I looked Demetri straight in the eye and asked the most important question.

''Do you know when you are leaving again?''

''On Tuesday''

Tuesday, that was two days away!

''Shit'' I hissed

Demetri took a step closer to me, watching for my reaction. As soon as he was close enough, I let my face fall into his chest. I felt so small whenever his arms were wrapped around me. His chin was resting on top of my head and his hands were slowly making their way down my back.

I managed a little laugh when I felt him push his hands into the back pockets of my jeans where he squeezed my ass a little.

…

The two days flew by and before we knew it, it was time for Demetri to leave. He had very precise instructions from Aro about what he had to do while he was away. Daily reports had to be written and sent here every day, explaining how everything was going. I personally didn't want there to be any documentation of what was happening between Demetri and that human girl, but Aro and Caius thought that it was absolutely necessary. Luckily Demetri had talked them out of recording the whole thing on a camera. That would have been more than I could have handled.

The first day having Demetri gone was hard. I couldn't stop thinking about what he was doing in the expensive hotel rooms that were paid for by Aro.

Along with sending Aro letters, Demetri sent me letters as well. He wrote about how sorry he was, how he wanted to see me even though we had only spent a day apart.

I wasn't allowed to write back, Aro had told me that it might take Demetri's attention away from the assignment. But I didn't want Demetri to not know why I wasn't sending him letters back. So I made Aro tell Demetri in the next letter why I wouldn't be sending any replies back to him.

The whole thing was driving me crazy. I couldn't do anything. Felix tried to comfort me but gave up when I wouldn't stop complaining to him. I thanked him for trying though.

After one week, I received some horrible news from Aro. Demetri had accidentally broken one of the girl's ribs and it punctured her lung. Aro wanted Demetri to try with another girl, he wasn't going to let Demetri come home until a human girl was pregnant. So Aro had arranged for another human girl to go to Demetri's hotel room and they were to stay there for another four weeks.

That was a whole month! I couldn't stand it. I went straight to Aro's room and demanded to get out of the castle. I just needed to get away, go on an extended hunting trip or something. Pre occupy my mind. If Demetri was going to be away for one entire month. Then so was I.

''Aro'' I said as I pushed his doors open.

''Yes Ashleigh''

''I need to get out of this stupid castle. If Demetri is going to be away for another month, then so am I. I'll go hunting or something. I just need to get away.''

Aro stared at me. I was mentally preparing my argument in my head for when Aro said 'no'.

''Sure''

''What? Really, I mean you're actually letting me go?''

''Yes, I know how hard this is on you Ashleigh and although you think all of this suffering is for nothing, when you see the outcome, you will be quite pleased. This is one of the many possibilities that our kind is capable of and I am certainly excited, just as you should be.''

I nodded. But I didn't truly agree.

''But you must know if you try to find Demetri, there will be consequences, for both of you. Are the rules clear?''

''Of course Aro. I won't try to find Demetri. Can I leave today?''

''Yes, but remember to come back in three months.''

''Three months, I thought Demetri only had to stay for one?''

''Yes, about that, Caius and I discussed it and came to the conclusion that the experiment will be more successful if it is extended to a three month period.''

I was shocked. Three months was unnecessary, all it had to be was two weeks.

''I'm leaving in an hour''

''Okay''

I turned around and left. I grabbed my wallet, a few changes of clothes and my mobile and headed for the doors.

Before I was safely out of the castle doors, Jane called out to me.

''So how's Demetri? Is it true he's off fucking human girls in some fancy hotel? You weren't satisfying him enough were you?''

I gritted my teeth, turned around and punched Jane straight in her face. Her hand went straight to her face and she started to retaliate. I caught her arm that was flying towards my face and pulled. I sent her flying away from me and she landed on her feet. I was always better at fighting than her. Jane's face was so infuriated I couldn't help but smile. This was the most fun I had had in a long time.

Jane started running at me and before I could react, Felix was standing in front of me holding Jane away from me.

''Fuck off.'' Felix said to Jane, smiling.

I pulled her gift away quickly, knowing that she would want to hurt Felix and myself. Her brow scrunched up and her lips curled into a sneer. I laughed and raised my eye brow.

''Really Jane? You thought I would just let you use your gift on Felix?''

''UGH!'' She screamed.

As soon as she had walked away, Felix turned to me and smirked.

''Nice punch.''

''Thanks. It's about time I did that.''

''So you're going away? There's really no way I could coax you into staying? Three months around here will be so boring without you or Demetri''

''How do you know?''

''I might have been waiting outside Aro's doors when you had that conversation with him''

''That was private''

''I couldn't help it. I saw you practically running down the hall way and you hadn't had any emotion other than being depressed for ages. I got excited. I thought you were going to do something funny and I'm glad I followed you, cause otherwise I wouldn't have seen you punch Jane in the face!''

''Okay. Yea I am leaving. I was surprised that Aro actually let me go.''

''What are you going to do, where will you go?'' He asked.

''I'm just going to go to the airport and buy a ticket for the next plane that's about to take off.''

''Sounds boring.''

''Better than staying here''

''I suppose, just don't go looking for Demetri. I don't want you being torn apart by Caius because you stuffed up their thing with the hybrids'' Felix said.

''Okay. Well I'll be back in three months. Would you like me to call in every so often. Just for a chat?''

''Yea that would be good.''

''Well I'm going now. I'll see you in three months.''

''Bye'' Felix pulled me in for a huge hug and kissed the top of my head. ''You be careful okay. If anything happened to you while Demetri was away, he would kill me. Literally''

He was like the big brother that I had always wanted.

''Yea I know. I'll be careful. Bye''

I turned around and left through the doors, waving goodbye to Felix as I left.

…

As soon as I got to the airport I walked straight up to the front desk and asked for a ticket for the next plane that was leaving.

''The next plane takes off in three hours and lands in ….''

''I'll take one ticket please''

''Don't you want to know where it lands?'' The woman asked me.

''Nope, I'm trying something I saw on television once. It's called an impulse vacation. Looked like fun so I'm giving it a go.''

''Okay, if you're sure.'' She clicked a few times on the mouse and handed me my freshly printed ticket.

And three hours later, after getting my bags scanned and my ticket checked, I was boarding the plane. The sun was starting to come up, so I pulled my sleeves down and pulled the blanket over my body. Even though my window was shut, the plane was still very bright so I needed to cover up, just incase.

It took hours, but when the plane finally landed I picked up my bag and went outside. I called for a taxi and told him to go to the nicest hotel near here.

The cab driver took me to a hotel called Monaco. It was very cute with bell hops and all.

After checking in I decided to go for a bit of a shop, since it was very cloudy today I didn't need to worry about shinning like a disco ball when I went outside. I found a couple of nice outfits and charged them all to my credit card. Aro's credit card I should say. Haha, if Aro wanted to keep Demetri away from me for three months then I was going to do a lot of shopping in very expensive stores do release my anger.

I bought a cute little black coat and a lot of winter clothing since it was very cold weather and it would be weird if I walked around the streets in just jeans and a t shirt. One of the ladies at the counter that served me complemented on my black contacts.

''That is certainly an odd colour to choose for contacts.''

''Oh ah, yeah I'm wearing a different colour every week. You are the first to notice.''

''Well I have a keen eye for tiny details and a keen eye for expensive clothing, much like yourself''

''Yea, I'm a travel journalist and my boss is paying for this trip and he treats me like crap so it's really him that has the expensive taste.'' I smiled. It was partly true.

She started laughing as she folded my clothes and placed them into a bag.

''Good on you, have a nice day''

''Thanks, you too'' I hurried out the door and into the nearest toilets. I went into a stall and locked the door behind me, with everything that had been going on I hadn't taken the slightest interest in my thirst. I looked at my eyes through my compact mirror. Yep, they were as black as anything. I needed to go hunting as soon as possible.

I straightened my clothing and picked up all of my bags and walked out of the toilets. Luckily not many people were shopping today, so I wasn't likely to bump into to someone and have them notice my eyes again. I really didn't want Aro calling me back to the guard because I wasn't being careful enough.

I hurried back to my hotel, dumping my stuff in my room. I shoved on a pair of old black jeans, a long sleeved shirt and a dark grey jacket and went back outside again. Slipping my room key into my pocket. I walked out of the hotel and looked up at the sky, it was getting dark, not many people would notice me walking casually over towards the woods now.

So I started walking, taking back streets until I found the rim of the forest right behind a rundown bar. Perfect. There were so many drunk people, this was going to be quick and easy.

I walked towards the front door and was hit with the smell of alcohol and blood. My throat burned, I was thirstier than I thought I was. I was going to have to kill more than one human tonight. I frowned, I didn't like doing this but I decided to go inside so that I could observe and choose who I was going to kill. Whenever I had a choice of who I killed, I always waited and watched to see which humans were worse than the others. Of course no-one deserved to die but some of them came close and the ones that did were the ones that I chose to kill.

So I picked a table in the corner of the bar and watched. There were a few women that were dancing on tables and a few men that were cheering them on. An old couple was sitting down having dinner not too far from me, they seemed to be able to ignore the noise enough to actually enjoy their meals. I saw the way they looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes. It was cute.

When the man thought his wife was looking the other away, he would sneak a smile and steal a chip off of her plate. I laughed when she gave him a look that he had obviously seen before and put the chip back on her plate.

I often thought of what mine and Demetri's life would have been like if we were both human. I would love to be able to grow old with him and watch our children's children grow up. I often wondered what that would feel like, to have a child, it must be one of the best feelings in the world.

I imagined our house too, even down to the colour the walls would be. I decided that every room would be a different colour. Each piece of furniture would have a story behind it and we would always throw dinner parties and invite our friends and family over.

Our house wouldn't be too big, just large enough to be comfortable in and we would have little habits like sleeping in on Sundays and renting a new movie to watch every Friday night. And as we grew older we would have a cabinet just for photographs and trophies and drawings that our children had made and won. And as our children grew older, Demetri would give our girl a talk about how she should stay away from boys and how he would teach our eldest son how to play football.

How I would cry, really cry with tears when they both moved out and got married and had children of their own. And then their photos would be in our cabinet as well. But these things would never happen because we are vampires and if we weren't Demetri and I never would have met.

He would have died years ago and I would be who knows where. As I was staring off into space my mind started to wander to Demetri and what he was doing. A picture of Demetri and a human girl flashed into my mind and I quickly shoved that thought away.

I looked up, over at the old couple that were finishing their meals and then to the right where a voice was coming from.

''Hey, you there, does little miss want me to buy her a drink?'' A man probably around his late twenties was walking in my direction, trying to get my attention. He reached my table and sat down, he reeked of alcohol.

''No thankyou'' I said as politely as I could.

''Why not?'' He was wearing black pants and a long sleeved navy blue shirt that had Tom embroided into it, he looked like he had just come here from work.

''Because I don't drink alcohol'' I replied

''Then what are you doing in a bar?'' He nearly yelled.

''I am just trying to have a nice night and you are ruining it.''

''Ruining it? How could I have possibly done that? Before I came over here you were all alone, looking depressed and sad. Now you have a bit of life in you.'' Tom slurred.

''Maybe I like being alone.'' I was really getting tired of him.

''Maybe you are just begging for me to kiss you.''

''What?''

''Yea. I can see it, all of your sexual tension. You want me, I can tell.'' He started leaning forward on the table, resting his face on his hand. Trying to look sexy I guess.

''No, and if you excuse me, I have to go now.'' I said standing up and walking past him.

''No you don't'' He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I could have snapped his arm but that might get me sent back to the guard. So I decided to play along, as if he was hurting me. His grip tightened and if I was still human it would have been very painful.

In front of me the old couple was watching what was happening. The old man stood up and came towards us.

''I suggest you let her go. She obviously doesn't want to be bothered.'' The old man threatened Tom.

Tom let go of my wrist and turned to face the old man. I could see the worried face of the old man's wife who was still sitting at their table. I wanted to tell him not to worry about helping me but there was no way that the old man would back down now.

''This is none of your business old man, so I suggest you sit back down with your wife before you get hurt.'' Tom threatened.

Then the old man started to turn around to face his wife and Tom relaxed. I sighed, thank god the old man wasn't going to get hurt. But as soon as Tom dropped his guard the old man turned around and swung his arm towards Tom's face. His fist collided with Tom's nose and I heard the crack a second later. I stared astonished at what the old man had just done. I had never seen an old person move that fast before!

I saw Tom's hands twitch and just before he could bring them up to strike back I grabbed his arm and pulled. Not too hard but hard enough that he lost his footing and slipped over. It wasn't anything that a human couldn't do.

Tom picked himself up off of the floor and started brushing the dirt from his clothes as he left the bar. I turned to the old man.

''Thankyou.''

''No problem. Young men these days, they have no respect.'' His wife stood up and hugged her husband.

''Nice punch by the way.'' I added

''Yea, it's nice to know I've still got it.'' He said, flexing and stretching his arm.

After I said goodbye to the old couple I set off looking for Tom. I decided that he would be easy enough to track down seeing as he was already bleeding from the nose.

As soon as I stepped out of the door I caught his scent. He hadn't gone far, he was only across the road, standing near a bus stop. I walked over to him.

''Hey Tom. I didn't mean for that to happen back there…You were right by the way, I did want you to kiss me.''

I waited for that to sink in before I started talking again.

''You know, it hasn't rained all night. The ground in that woods over there will be nice and dry and it's dark enough that no-one will see us.''

I saw his eyes flick over to the trees.

''What makes you think that I would just follow you in to the woods after what happened in the bar?''

''Oh well, the offer still stands'' And I turned on my heel and headed for the cover of the trees. I knew he would follow, guys like him always did.

When I was far enough into the trees I turned around to wait for him and sure enough a few seconds later he stumbled through the branches. He walked up to me and grabbed my waist. He started kissing my neck and shoulders and at the same time unzipped my jacket. I could smell his blood and my throat burned. I let my mouth find his neck and I bit down. The blood poured into my mouth and soothed my throat instantly. I could feel him trying to scream but nothing was coming out. His hands were trying to force me away but I didn't budge, soon his body went limp and I laid him on the ground draining him completely of blood. Then I set to work.

The Volturi had trained me very well, I could dispose of a body perfectly. Make it look like an animal attack. I tore his flesh in the right places and broke a couple of his bones when needed. I stepped back, inspecting the scene. Everything was perfect, no-one would ever suspect a vampire did this.

I could feel the blood running through my veins, making me stronger. But I was still thirsty, I was right when I thought that one wouldn't be enough tonight. So I started running through the trees, trying to find another place far from this one. Two animal attacks in one night close together might spark the attention of Aro. I had to be extra careful.

I had to have only been running for ten minutes tops when I started smelling something. Another vampire.

I could smell their scent, another vampire had come through here not too long ago. Shit. I was going to have to be careful. I started running again looking in every direction, trying to go as far away from any vampire as possible. I didn't want trouble. But when I started to hear footsteps coming from behind me I stopped and turned.

I had just enough time to dive out of the way. Someone was running towards me. They were huge and strong, they caught my arm and swung me around. I landed near a huge rock which I ran on and jumped off to get into a tall tree. I climbed through the branches and weaved in and out of the small spaces between the tree branches. My attacker had a hard time following me up here, they must have been at least six foot. But it took time to weave through the trees and he was just breaking through them, I looked back and saw him leap towards me.

I tried to get away but his arms were around me before I could do anything to get away. We plummeted to the ground and he landed on top of me. That really hurt. I was struggling to get free. This vampire was huge and wasn't going to let me go anywhere. I tried to turn around but he wasn't having that. He stood up and sat on my back. My face was pressed against the ground. I thought I was done for but then he started laughing.

''Who are you? Let me go!''

''Ouch that hurts. You don't even remember me?''

''Do you know what else hurts?''

''What''

''Being sat on by a huge fucking giant. Now get off!'' I was pissed, this random guy just comes out of nowhere and attacks me and now he is laughing about it?

''I'll get off only if you promise not to run away okay Ash'' I recognized his voice, but I just couldn't match it to a face.

''Okay. I won't run away'' I said and as soon as I said that he got off of me and pulled me up off the ground.

I recognized his face straight away. It was Emmett Cullen…

''Why are you here?'' He said. ''Come to check up on my family already? For the Volturi. I can not believe you joined the Volturi!'' He said. Only the last bit seemed like he was talking more to himself than to me.

''No. I'm not here on Volturi business. I am kind of on a holiday.''

''So you just came to visit? How nice'' Sarcasm was heavily present in his voice.

''Look I really had no clue where I was. I had no intention to run into you or any of your family at all. So why don't I just go and we can both just forget this happened.''

''No. I don't believe you. Why would you come here all the way from Italy?''

''That would be classified information. I am not permitted to discuss it with anyone outside the Volturi. Now can I just leave now?''

''No. Tell me why you left the Volturi and it has to be a reasonable explanation.''

''I came here because I am sick of that place. I hate Caius and I just needed to get away.''

''If you hate Caius and are sick of the Volturi then why don't you just leave forever?''

''You can't just leave.''

''Then why are you here?''

''Because I have a reason. Its my mate. Aro has sent him away on a mission for three whole months and I demanded to be away as long as he was being away for. The only reason that I stay there is because of him.''

''You have a mate? Oh yea. That Demetri guy. Edward mentioned that.''

''Shit, why am I telling you this?''

''So that I don't kill you.''

''You wouldn't do that''

''Oh really? What makes you think that I wouldn't?'' The side of his lip pulled up into a smirk. Daring me to answer.

But I truelly believed that he wouldn't kill me. I had no idea why.

''Have we met before? Because I get this feeling that we have and I think Edward might know something about it.''

''So you really have no clue as to who I am? Really?''

''No. I have been thinking so much about it and I can't come up with anything…So we have met before.?'' I asked him.

''Yes. Of course we've met before. But I'm not telling you where or how we know each other. I want Edward to speak to you first.''

''Just incase I am secretly here on Volturi business right? You can't fully trust me so you need Edward to read my mind.'' I was guessing, but it was the most logical thing to do.

''Exactly. You would do the same if the roles were reversed. We think alike you an I'' And he turned around and smirked at me again.

''We think alike?''

''Hint number one'' He raised his index finger and laughed.

I made a mental note to analyze that when I got back to my room.

''So where do you want me to meet with Edward. I am staying at a hotel in Seattle, so we could meet in there.''

''No. I'll take you to him now.''

''No. I can't do that. I would be killed in your house. Especially by that one with the blonde hair…Jasper…He would rip my head off as soon as I stepped into your house!''

''Don't worry. Heads can be put back on.''

''That's not very comforting.''

He started walking over towards me, casually lessening the distance between us.

''What were you doing all the way out here anyway. There aren't many humans for you to munch on out here.'' Emmett said, drastically changing the subject.

''I just hunted. I killed a man that hit on me and tried to kiss me…'' I stopped, he didn't need to know the details. No matter how funny it would have been to mention the old man punching him in the face.

He gestured with his hand for me to follow him and started walking. After ten steps he realized I hadn't moved and he turned around, gesturing for me to follow him again. I shook my head. Emmett sighed and walked back and slung me over his shoulder. I didn't even try to get away. His grip on me was too tight.

As he started walking I started planning how I was going to get away if things went bad at the Cullen house. I suppose I could use Jane's power. I had stolen it enough times to be able to copy it. It was weird, after being around someones power for a long time, I started to memorize it. It was kinda like memorizing a song, if you hear it enough times, eventually you know all of the words and are able to sing each word correctly without the music. I had been experimenting with my powers a lot more than I used to and I discovered that I was capable of copying someone's power. So I was confident enough that I would be able to use Jane's power to get away if I needed to.

''So you eat animal blood right?''I asked Emmett after we had been walking for a bit.

''Yep''

''Okay''

…

After another twenty minutes Emmett put me down and I started walking along side of him.

''Do you have a favourite animal?''

He smiled ''Grizzly Bears. Hint number two''

Huh, Grizzly bears. That did feel familiar. But the only thing that came up when I thought of grizzly bears was anger. I didn't know why but for some reason I hated grizzly bears.

…

After we had ran for around half an hour Emmett started slowing down. By the look that was on his face, we were near his home.

''Okay, so I'm going to go in there and give everyone an early warning about you. You know, so no-one will go crazy and try to kill you. So stay here until I come and get back.'' He smirked, turned on his heel and started running again.

Great. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to come here. I should just run away right now. What's stopping me? Nothing is but I wouldn't run away. I was too intrigued by their lifestyle to run away. I wanted to know more but most of all, I wanted to find out how Emmett and I knew each other. So I sat down on damp ground and laid back against a tree, waiting for Emmett.

I looked up at the sky, there were so many stars! Out here there was nothing more beautiful, I felt as though I was in an enchanted forrest, I could hear water running, so there must be a river nearby. There were sounds of life all around me, quiet little chirps of birds and the flutter of their wings as they were flying through the air. But there was a noise that I really didn't want to hear, coming from behind the tree I was leaning on. A growling, but not a growl you would hear coming from a bear no, it sounded like maybe a wolf. Then something in my mind clicked and a picture of the huge wolves that the Cullen's had with them when we came a few weeks ago flashed into my head. Shit. I stood up very slowly and turned around. A huge russet coloured wolf was staring at me, growling.

**Emmett's point of view**

I started running towards my house, hopefully Edward was there and not in his little cottage with Bella. I wanted to talk to him straight away, before anyone else could find Ashleigh. I really didn't want my little sister being torn to pieces by one of my family members.

I should have told them about Ashleigh. But I wanted to make absolutely sure that she was my sister before I told them. But I guess now is a good a time as any.

Edward and I were the only ones that knew. We had been doing a lot of research in the past few weeks and we found my old birth certificate and Ashleigh's as well. And yep. We are brother and sister. And the more that I have been thinking about her, the more I'm starting to remember about my human life. Just little things though, but hopefully I will remember more soon.

I ran up the stairs and through the door. Rosalie was rocking Nessie to sleep and Jasper was knelt down in front of Alice, and Alice had her vision face on. So far Edward and I had been able to keep everything about Ashleigh hidden from Alice. But it looked like we were out of luck now. Her eyes focused on me and her mouth was open slightly. Yep, she knew.

''Emmett may I talk to you. Outside.'' She said in her little high pitched voice as soon as she snapped out of her daze.

Jasper turned around and gave me a confused look.

''Alice, what did you see?'' He was running a little to catch up to her, she was already half way across the living room.

''Nothing. Just some stupid prank Emmett was going to pull on Bella to get her to start fighting with him again. Nothing important.'' She said, her eyes still fixed on me.

''Oh, okay'' Jasper knew what Alice had just told him was a lie but he also knew when Alice needed to be left alone. So he walked over to the couch and sat down. Flicking through channels and glancing over at Alice two times before she pulled me out the front door.

''What the fuck did I just see? Is it true? Is that girl from the Volturi, Ashleigh, really your sister?'' She was whispering, so no-one else could hear our conversation.

''Yes, what did you see exactly?''

''I saw you trying to bring her into this family. That won't go down well. Not after everything that has just happened with the Volturi.'' She said.

''What? I didn't make that decision''

''Well obviously you were planning to do it soon or I wouldn't have seen it!''

''Is Edward in the house? Or is he with Bella in the cottage?'' I asked, I really didn't need to be speaking to Alice right now. I had more important things to do.

''No, he's with Bella in their cottage. Why do you want to speak to him? Are you planning on seeing her soon? You are not going to visit her in Italy…'' I swear that I heard a little ding come from her head when she finally understood the whole situation…''Oh my god. She's here isn't she? Holly shit. Did you bring her here?''

''No''

''Then why is she here?''

'I don't know for sure. That's why I should be getting her to Edward instead of explaining all of this to you! I need to know why she's here''

''Where is she now? How do you know she hasn't run away?''

''I don't. That's why I need to get Edward now.''

''Okay, well, come on.'' And she sprinted towards Edward and Bella's house.

I was prepared to cover my ears at the first sign of moaning but all I could hear coming from the cottage was the television. Any normal newlywed vampire couple would be having sex right now. But no, not Edward and Bella. They enjoy each other's company on a Friday night infront of the tv, watching a movie. I shook my head. If that was me and Rosalie… Stop… no I can't think about what I would be doing to her right now. No, I had to keep on track.

Edward met us at the front door. Obviously having read both of our minds because he was frowning at me and looking at Alice with an expression that said 'Well, we were lucky enough to have kept the secret this long'. And yes, Edward actually has an expression for that. I'm pretty sure we all do…

''Edward, we need to talk to you. Sorry Bella.'' I apologized when she came to the door.

''That's alright. I was going to go and get Nessie anyways.'' And with that she kissed Edward and started running towards her sleeping daughter.

''So, how much do you know?'' Edward asked Alice.

''Enough. But you can tell me everything later. Right now we need to find Ashleigh before anything bad can happen. Where did you leave her?'' She turned to me.

''Um about a mile north from the house. Only a five minute run.''

And with that we all started running towards Ashleigh. Hopefully she was still there, all limbs intact.

''Don't worry. I'm sure she's… shit'' Then Edward pushed his feet harder into the ground.

Something was wrong. Crap. What could it be? I was pretty sure that everyone was still at the house. _So what was it? Edward!_

''The wolves''

Fuck. This was not good. They were on patrol. ''Crap, I didn't even think about them'' I was thinking out loud.

'' They haven't attacked her yet. But they are seriously considering it. I think they are going to wait before more of them get there before they start … attacking her.''

''Are we close?'' Alice asked.

''Closer than the other wolves.'' Edward answered.

We all kept running at lightning speed. Finally we reached where I had left Ashleigh.

But as I stepped into view of the wolves, I saw Jacob dive for Ashleigh's neck. I couldn't have stopped him, mostly because Edward was holding me back. He knew I would have tried to hurt Jacob.

All I could do was watch as Jacob dived for her throat. Then she was gone and Jacob's feet landed where she was standing a second ago. Ashleigh was quick and standing behind Jacob, fear and excitement in her eyes. It was clear she had Volturi training. Her speed and reflexes were better than Jasper's battle skills. She seemed to be able to guess when Jacob was going to lunge and she moved away just in time. I smiled.

Her eyes glanced over at the three of us standing behind the other three wolves. Edward was walking up to Quil, trying to get him to tell Jacob to back off. But it was clear that Jacob didn't want to. After all Ashleigh was on the side that was trying to kill Renesmee. So I knew he would not just stop fighting her.

**Ashleigh's point of view**

I saw Edward, Emmett and Alice step out from behind the other wolves. I was scared shitless but I had to keep fighting. Thank god for my training because I would have been dead by now if it wasn't for the Volturi.

I looked at the wolf that was lunging at me again for about the tenth time. He was set on trying to kill me. But I couldn't blame him. Any other vampire would try to kill me just because I was in the Volturi. But this wolf had extra reason to want me dead. He probably thought, just like Emmett did that I was here to check up on the Cullens. They didn't trust me and I knew that this particular wolf would not give up until I was down completely.

I soon realized that he wasn't going to stop attacking me until I surrendered. And since I was the visitor, that's what I was going to have to do. Take a blow.

So I waited for the huge wolf to lunge again and I didn't move away. I heard Emmett yell but most of what he was saying was lost in the sound of my scream. I felt the wolf's teeth sink into my shoulder, crushing it and tearing the skin. Once I was firmly in his jaws the wolf flung his head and let go. I was sent flying into the air. I pushed my good arm out and caught myself on a branch. Once I had my balance back, I let go and landed on my feet before kneeling on the ground and clutching my right arm. The wolf was standing in front of me, protecting the other wolves just in case I got up.

''I surrender. I don't want to fight.'' I said pleadingly. I was so scared but I tried to not let it show. I tried to put on the Volturi face, but I don't think I was very successful.

The wolf backed down a bit and walked backwards until he was in line with the other wolves.

I reached over and slowly pulled my jacket off and saw how disfigured my shoulder was. I reached around and grabbed hold of my arm and pushed upwards. When I heard a click I knew it was back in place. But it hurt like hell.

My skin had been broken because of the wolf's teeth. Hopefully they wouldn't scar, but I had a feeling they would. Some of the marks were clean in and out puncture holes where the wolves teeth had gone through. But on the joint of my shoulder, near my neck, the teeth had torn the skin when he had thrown me from his jaw. All I could think about was how much more it would have hurt if the wolf had ripped my whole arm off. I guess you could say I was lucky.

I could feel the bones in my shoulder healing, moving around and mending themselves. Soon it would feel like nothing had happened at all, but the massive scar that wrapped around my right shoulder would tell a different story.

As I was pulling my jacket arm over my shoulder I f sensed someone standing close by. All I wanted to do at this very moment was to get a huge hug from Demetri but no, I had to deal with this instead. So I looked up, Edward was standing over me positioning himself between me and the wolves. I knew what he wanted so I started explaining.

I went over in my mind most of my situation with the Volturi. I explained about Demetri and that I wasn't here because Aro had sent me. Hopefully when Edward understood why I was here I would stop getting attacked.

''The Volturi didn't send her. She isn't here to harm any of us.''

One of the wolves growled.

''I know she is telling me the truth. I would know if she was lying'' Edward sounded as though he was hurt, as if anyone could doubt his ability. But it was coated in thick sarcasm.

''Let's get her back to the house. She needs to heal properly.'' Alice chirped in from behind one of the huge wolves. She was wearing the cutest little green dress with a light blue cardigan. She looked great, even when she was out in the forest fighting off evil vampires. If we weren't enemies I would have asked her to come shopping with me one day.

Edward coughed and smirked at me. _Oh he can read my mind. I need to remember that. _I thought to myself.

''Don't worry. Everyone gets used to it sooner or later.''

I smiled. At least I had one person here that seemed as though he didn't want to tear me into little pieces. Edward pushed out his hand and offered it to me. I smiled up at him and took it with my left hand.

As soon as I was up on my feet the wolves started growling. And the longer that I stared at them the bigger that they seemed to get. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me over towards Emmett.

''Thanks for your patrolling skills Jacob. We are going to take her back to the house where she will be monitored.'' Edward spoke to the wolf that had just had my shoulder in its mouth no longer than ten minutes ago.

_Monitored? Shit. I didn't want to be monitored. I needed to get away, but how? There was no way of hiding anything from Edward. But I couldn't wait till I got to the house either. There was no way I would get out of there alive. Having all of their family in that house, I wouldn't be able to move a muscle without one of them knowing. So my best chance was to break away now. When there are only three other vampires guarding me. _

I felt Edward squeeze my waist and I sighed. There was no way I could ever make a surprise getaway.

As we started walking away from the wolves I started thinking of more elaborate ideas for my escape. Each one more ridiculous than the last. This was the time when I really wished that Demetri was here. He was the one that had all of the great escaping strategies. Me, well I just sat in the castle, not getting any experience fighting because I was too valuable to loose, according to Aro.

''So how did you manage getting away from the Volturi?''Alice asked me as we were walking towards her house.

I looked down. Sure enough she would ask the question that had the most awkward answer first.

''I asked to go on a holiday and Aro let me go. I have three months.'' I said. Hoping she would leave it at that.

''Oh. But why would he just let you go? I thought they were strict about that kind of stuff.''

''They usually are but my situation was … unique.'' I struggled to find the right word to describe my situation. I wanted to say that it was completely fucking unfair, but unique would do.

''Unique? How?''

''Ugh…Okay''

''I don't think that she wants to tell us Alice'' Edward interrupted. Obviously seeing how uncomfortable the question was making me.

''No. It's okay. She's just curious and I'm sure Emmett wants to know too'' I looked up at Emmett and he winked at me.

''Okay so, when we got back to Italy from here, Aro came up with another one of his brilliant ideas. He sent Demetri on an extended mission. I hated the idea of sitting in the castle without him for two weeks. Aro wasn't pleased with Demetri because there were complications with the mission so he extended the time that Demetri was going to be away from two weeks to three months. So as you can imagine I was really pissed so I demanded to leave the castle. I couldn't be in there alone for three months, putting up with Jane.'' The memory of me leaving the castle popped up into my head. I heard Edward laugh.

''What?'' Emmett asked him.

''Ashleigh punched Jane in the face! Wow'' Edward was impressed.

''Yep, I hate her. Anyway Aro surprisingly agreed to let me go and so I went to the airport and bought a ticket at random. And here I am!'' I lifted my hand up and waved them in front of us. Gesturing to the 'here' part.

''You poor thing!'' Alice bounced across Emmett and wrapped her arms around me, being careful of my shoulder, even though it was completely healed now.

I wrapped my arms around her as well. I was surprised at her actions and at her empathy. I thought that she would have wanted to kill me, not hug me!

And as Alice drew away from me I looked forward at the huge white house that was at the end of the clearing we had just entered. _Shit. Well my chances at escaping are gone. _

Edward laughed and patted me on the back slightly.

I had no idea what was going to happen to me whilst I was in their house. I didn't even know if they were going to let me go.

After a little bit more walking I stepped onto the first step and hesitated. I looked around at the house. It was gorgeous! Everything was perfect. But it reeked of werewolves. I shivered.

Emmett pushed my lower back with a closed fist slightly. Egging me up the stairs. Edward opened the doors and stepped through, closely followed by Alice. I breathed in through my nose and smelt all of the different scents. So many scents that belonged to threatening scary mythical creatures that would sure as hell bite my head off if they had the chance. My body felt as if it weighed a tone. I really didn't want to go in. But I picked my feet up one by one and stepped through the door way.

As I walked into their huge white house, my eyes immediately landed on the figure that was launching himself at me, growling. It was jasper and all I could think was _not again_.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey Everyone!**

**I am really sorry about the hugely late chapter. **

**Thankyou to all of your lovely reviews. I love reading them.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

My instincts got the better of me and I pushed against Jasper as he pinned me to the floor, hissing and baring his teeth. Emmett pulled him off of me, restraining him so that he would listen to our explanation. I wanted to run, but I thought that would make it look like I was guilty of something.

"She wasn't sent on Volturi business." Alice told Jasper

''How can you know for sure? People have slipped through your visions before'' Jasper said, not taking his eyes off of me.

Alice looked very offended, obviously she wasn't used to being criticised by Jasper. He must have sensed her irritation because his expression softened slightly. In the next moment Alice's face went blank and her eyes glazed over. I couldn't be sure of it but it looked as if she was seeing something that wasn't there, then it hit me, she was having a vision. Jasper smirked slightly whilst he watched Alice come out of her trance smiling. He must be promising to make it up to her in the future.

''I've seen her mind, she isn't here on Volturi business.'' Edward interjected, knowing that Jasper wouldn't be able to fight with Edward's words. If I was secretly planning to spy on them for Aro, Edward would have seen it in my mind.

Emmett released his grip on Jasper and came over to stand by me. I wasn't sure who knew about our relationship and I definitely didn't know how any of them would react to the news. They all hated the Volturi for threatening their family, so that meant that they all hated me. Except for Emmett and maybe Edward.

"We have a lot to explain to everyone." Emmett said, "Where is Carlisle?"

" He just left the hospital" Alice chirped in, smiling.

''Good we can explain everything when he gets here." Emmett said

" We can't just let her stay here, she is too much of a threat. We should leave her out with the wolves and let them watch her while we decide what is going on" Jasper argued.

"I agree. I don't trust her being in here. She is too much of a liability" Jacob said from behind me. ''Let us deal with her'' He said smiling.

It was beginning to bug me that they were speaking about me as if I wasn't even in the room.

"I'll just wait outside. I think that will be best for everyone." I said starring up at Emmett. I turned on my heel to go outside when Jacob slid in front of the doorway.

"Nope. Not unless you have someone to watch you" He said in almost a growl.

"No she stays in here. Carlisle will be here in less than ten minutes and then we can explain what has been going on." Emmett explained, trying to sound in control.

He grabbed my elbow and pulled me over to the kitchen bench where he sat me on a stool, right in front of everyone. From this position I could see into nearly every downstairs room. I looked around, the place was gorgeous! Everything was open and welcoming, the main colour was white but there were hints of dark wood in the furniture, and splashes of colour in the many paintings and flower arrangements that were carefully placed around the house. Whoever decorated this house had a great eye for design.

It was completely different to the stone walls of the Volturi castle that were wet and cold, not that it mattered to us. But it definatley didn't feel like a home, it gave the impression of a prison to me.

Maybe if I wasn't forced to serve in the guard I would like the look of the antique castle but because I had to stay inside those walls everyday and for the rest of my existence, I had begun to see my home as a prison.

I looked over at the staircase just as Bella walked down holding a girl's hand as they descended the staircase. This little girl was Renesmee, she had grown since the last time I had seen her in the field. Much more than she should have in the few months since our unpleasant meeting.

Her bronze curls hung just above her waist, framing her face perfectly, which was the face of about a four year old now. She was dressed in white tights with a grey dress and a cute black bow was pinned in her hair, keeping her fringe from hiding her eyes. She was the cutest little thing I had ever seen. But thinking about her made me think about Demetri and what he was doing right now. He would have a child soon, a child that wasn't mine... If my heart was still beating I swear it would have stopped just thinking about the subject.

As soon as Bella saw me she projected her shield out over her whole family, even the wolves. It was a brilliant shade of bright blue, I could sense the power of it. Bella swung her daughter up into her arms and walked to where Edward was standing near the door way. She gave him a worried look but he answered with a shake of his head. She trusted Edward's judgement enough to not say anything now but by the way her face was pulled into a snarl and her eyes never left my face she obviously didn't trust me.

I really didn't like this, having everybody watch me, waiting to tear me to pieces. I looked up at Emmett who was staring at the staircase. A gorgeous vampire was walking down the stairs, it was Rosalie. Her face was pulled into a glare and she was staring at Emmett. By the look on his face, he knew he was in trouble. From what I could tell, Rosalie loved Renesmee just like she was her own child, so obviously she was another person that would take any opportunity they could get to kill me. Great!

Her expensive high heels clicked against the floor as she was walking towards me and Emmett. Her eyes that were angled towards me were filled with hate. Emmett subtly angled his body so that he was shielding me from Rosalie.

''What is that doing here?'' Rosalie hissed at Emmett. I flinched at how harshly she said 'that'.

''Ashleigh is here because she is on holiday, and I was waiting for Carlisle to get home to explain the whole situation.'' Emmett explained calmly.

''Why hasn't she been killed yet? Why are you defending her?'' Rosalie almost screamed, she was furious!

''Rosalie please, I can explain as soon as Carlisle returns home.'' Emmett pleaded.

''Does Esme know that she is here?'' Rosalie asked.

''No, not yet but I need her down here to give the explanation. As well as Carlisle.'' Emmett explained.

I saw Alice run upstairs and return just a few seconds later, she was followed by Esme. She turned to look at me, her mouth opened slightly and she stopped halfway down the stairs. Alice pulled on her arm and led her towards the kitchen where Emmett, Rosalie and I were.

''This is Ashleigh.'' Alice said to Esme.

I smiled slightly, not sure how to react to the situation. Esme was starting to show signs of anger, she obviously didn't like me being here either but was too polite to say anything. But there were also signs of recognition. I remembered that Edward and Emmett whispered to both Esme and Carlisle in the clearing on the day of our meeting. I wonder how much they knew were told?

Edward interrupted before Esme could reply.

''Ashleigh isn't here to harm anyone of us, Esme.'' Esme instantly relaxed, she trusted her son's judgements, I was guessing that she was still worried that I would be here on behalf of the Volturi.

''I have a lot to explain mum. I was just waiting for Carlisle to get home from the hospital.'' Esme smiled at her son. She surprised me with how much love she had for her Edward and Emmett and how accepting she was of this situation.

Tires hit a gravel road a second later and judging by the expression on Emmett's face, it was Carlisle. A few moments later Carlisle pulled into the garage and entered the house. He looked around his home, obviously very surprised to see what was going on.

''Carlisle, I need to speak to everyone about Ashleigh. Edward...'' Emmett glanced at Edward and he nodded, running upstairs and coming back down with a folder full of papers. I wondered what was going on?

''Perhaps everyone should take a seat.'' Edward suggested, moving over towards a huge wooden table in the other room.

Everyone moved and took a seat. I stayed seated in the kitchen until Emmett pulled me over to stand beside him at the head of the table. Once again everyone's eyes were on me.

''Okay so obviously everyone knows that Ashleigh is a member of the Volturi guard,'' Emmett began.

'' But she is not our enemy, in fact we should be grateful to her,'' Both Rosalie and Jacob growled at those words. Emmett pulled out a chair for me,

''Maybe you should sit down as well'' Emmett said to me, pushing my shoulders down slightly, making me take the seat. Now I was staring at everyone at the head of the table with Emmett standing behind me, explaining.

What was he about to tell everyone? What was I about to find out?

''She helped save us from the Volturi. She helped stop them from attacking.'' I could tell that not many of the Cullen's believed that.

''It's true,'' Edward stated. '''Without her influence Marcus would have cast a different vote and Alice would not have gotten a chance to bring Nahuel into the argument.'' Everyone was confused by that statement, even Carlisle and Esme. So they weren't very filled in with information after all.

''Influence?''Jasper asked?

''Yes, Ashleigh is very powerful indeed, she has the ability to sense and manipulate others abilities. She saved us by letting Marcus read her mind, she pleaded with him to let us live, convinced him that we were innocent''

Even Jasper looked surprised, he definitely was not expecting that.

''But why did you want to save us? Why did you care?'' Bella asked me, her expression a little less judgemental than before.

I was surprised by the direct question and it took me a few seconds to form a reply.

It wasn't like I could say that I had been reading about them for ages in a journal that Aro had written and I found them fascinating. No I couldn't tell them that. Edward smirked.

''I didn't want to fight and when I saw your daughter, I knew I couldn't just stand by and watch her be killed for no reason. I just wanted to protect her from Caius. I've seen what he is capable of and none of you deserve to be treated in that manner...'' I looked at Edward, and he grimaced, obviously seeing the images from my mind.

He nodded, urging me to continue and I added,

'' And Emmett's face was slightly familiar to me. I couldn't pin it to any memory so it had to be something that I had forgotten from my human life.''

Esme started to get up from her seat which was to the right of me, I flinched, ready for the fighting to start. I felt her walk closer to me and I was completely taken aback when her arms enveloped me in a loving hug... I just stared at the table, not knowing what to do. My hand twitched, I wanted to hug her back but Jasper was watching my every move, I was not game enough to even breath with Esme so close to me.

''Thankyou! So much, we are all very grateful that you helped us.'' She said lovingly into my ear. She released me and sat back in her seat. I looked into her eyes and smiled slightly, I would have imagined that my mother would have once hugged me like that.

Renesmee clapped her hands a few times and laughed, ''Thankyou Ashleigh!'' she said cheerfully from where she was sitting in her mother's lap.

''You are very welcome Renesmee'' I said smiling.

She just giggled and I winked at her, Jacob growled and my smile faded. This situation was making me bipolar.

''Do you know why my face was so familiar?'' Emmett asked me, smirking slightly. He sounded as if he was about to boil over with excitement.

I turned to look up at him and shook my head.

''All I have are the two clues that you gave me today.'' I answered.

''What were the clues?'' Alice asked me. I'm guessing she would want to try to figure them out as well.

''The first was that we think alike and the second was grizzly bears...'' I heard Rosalie's sharp intake of breath and looked up to see recognition on her face.

''You're that little girl from...'' She didn't finish her sentence.

I was more confused than ever, in fact almost everyone was except for Emmett and Edward.

...

''From what!'' Jasper said.

''The day that I saved Emmett from that grizzly bear, I hadn't thought about it much until now but I remember a little girl in the bushes watching me take Emmett away'' Rosalie continued, a light seemed to turn on and a second later Alice smiled. I looked at her and she smiled wider. What did they know!

''Can someone please explain before I loose my mind!'' Jacob said.

''On the day the Volturi paid us a visit, as soon as I saw Ashleigh's familiar face I began racking my brain for a clue and after a while I started to recognise her. Obviously I didn't want to tell anyone before I had real proof but on that day I was almost one hundred percent sure. Edward knew as soon as I did, obviously. So as soon as we got back we started doing research and collecting more information from my past. And because I was researching my past so much a lot of my human memories started flowing back, all it took was to see Ashleigh's face to be able to start to remember.'' Emmett started saying.

''Stop explaining how you found out before you explain to us what you did find out.'' Jasper said as if he was about to die from annoyance, he obviously hated being kept in the dark.

Edward pulled out a piece of paper and slid it onto the table. It was Emmett's birth certificate. And then he slid another identical document onto the table, my first name was printed across the front, with the exact same last name as Emmett's, and the exact same parents.

... No one moved, I couldn't even breath. Emmett, could it really be true? My brother?

But it was true... there were legal docments right in front of me proving that it was.

I just kept repeating 'I have a brother' over and over again in my head.

...

Emmett was my brother... even with the documents in front of me it was hard to believe. But thinking about it, it did make sense.

I looked back at the few memories that I had of my human life, Emmett seemed to fit into them perfectly. For some reason it felt right to say that Emmett was my brother. Because it was true, in my heart I knew it was true.

''Oh my!'' Esme broke the silence first. She got up and hugged Emmett and then for the second time in under ten minutes I felt her arms wrap around me, but this time I hugged her back. I stood and pushed my chair in under the table once Esme had let me go. I needed to think about this, I couldn't get too attached. I didn't belong here.

Everyone was staring at me. Emmett looked happy, finally he had gotten the chance to tell everyone! He was relieved.

Edward looked worried, obviously he was reading my thoughts. But there was something else in his eyes, pity? I could tell there was more information, I couldn't help the feeling of dread that washed over me after seeing the look in Edward's eyes. What else was there to tell?

''Emmett, your parents, she needs to know'' Edward said to Emmett. I looked up at my brother. Our parents? I hardly remembered them at all, all I knew is that they were dead.

Aro had told me that he had tracked a new born vampire that was out of control to my neighbourhood, he said that he was too late to save my parents but just in time to stop the vampire from draining me clean of blood.

Out of the corner off my eye I saw Edward shake his head.

''Do you know what happened to them?''Emmett asked me.

''They were killed by an out of control new born.'' I answered.

''You could say that'' Edward whispered.

I looked at him, dazed, what did he mean by that?

''They weren't killed at random Ashleigh.'' Emmett started.

''What do you mean?''

''I mean that the Volturi killed our parents and deliberately turned you into a vampire. Aro knew that you would have very powerful abilities so he sent some of the guard to your house to turn you.''

I was stunned, no, that wouldn't have happened. Aro wouldn't have done that.

They could obviously tell that I didn't believe one word that they had just said.

''In the clearing, when you and the guard first arrived and Aro had you test everyone's powers, I heard him thinking about you. He was admiring the decision that he had made to turn you. He knew that if it came down to a fight, the side that had you would be the side that won.'' Edward explained. I couldn't believe it. Were they just making all of this up to turn me against the guard? Were they planning on killing me after I had fallen for their plan? Was this all a distraction to keep me from seeing something else?

I needed to clear my head, I needed to get away for a few minutes.

I walked away from the table, no one tried to stop me. I ran to the back door and pushed it open. As soon as the cold air hit my face I breathed in deeply and took off.

I ran, as fast as I could. I had no idea where I was going to go, all I knew was that I needed to be far away from anything and everything, to try and wrap my head around this.

I needed to think. I was so consumed with the jumble of thoughts that were crammed inside my head I didn't hear the footsteps until it was too late. They sounded more like

...

The wolves.

Crap.

I stopped, only for a split second, I could smell a vampire along with all of the wolves chasing after me. I couldn't let the wolves catch me, they would rip me to pieces for sure.

So I pushed harder, zigzagging through bushes and trees... Trees... great idea. The wolves couldn't possibly manoeuvre up in the branches.

I ran toward the tallest tree I could find, reaching out and grabbing the lowest branch. I pulled myself up and pushed off climbing higher and higher into the tree tops. I looked down at the wolves that were thrusting themselves into the canopy bellow me. How was I going to get myself out of this...

* * *

**:O I know right! Suspense! I promise I'll try to write more. I'm on holidays for two more weeks now so I will make sure to make time to write and edit my chapters.**

**Love you all!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone! I ****hope you enjoy this quickly updated chapter! Yay! I finally got organised! **

**Thankyou to everyone that has ever reviewed, subscribed to or just read my story.**

**Have fun reading! :)**

* * *

Chapter 28

As soon as I was at the top of the tallest tree I could find I stopped, looking down. There were three wolves circling the bottom of the tree like sharks waiting for their prey to drop.

So many branches were broken because of the wolves trying to push through to attack me, but they couldn't break enough to reach me.

Then I saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper walk towards the wolves. Instantly Emmett started climbing the tree and within seconds he was on the branch next to mine.

''So how are you taking all of this?'' He asked, trying to make a space big enough for him in the branches.

''How does it look like I'm taking it?'' I was angry but I shouldn't have been taking it out on Emmett. It wasn't really his fault all of this was happening. He was only the bearer of bad news.

He tilted his head down, as if he was sorry about how everything had happened.

''Do you believe us?'' He asked

''That we are siblings, yes.'' I smiled and so did he, '' But about what Aro did to me? ... I'm just not sure I can accept that so easily... I mean lately I have been seeing a different side to Aro, a more sadistic and selfish side and that might hint that he could be capable of doing something so cruel. But Aro has always treated me so nicely! He gave me a home when I was as lost as anything. I'm sorry but I can't just accept that he would do that so easily.'' I looked at my hands, as if they would hold the answers to all of my questions...

''Ashleigh, the Volturi is made up of powerful people that are manipulated to serve Aro and Caius. You have to realise that those two are only putting up a front. They crave power.''

I looked up at Emmett. I knew that part was true. No-one could just leave the guard, everyone was manipulated in one way or another. I didn't need to be persuaded by a gift. I couldn't leave because I couldn't stand seeing Demetri get hurt and we would both be hunted down if we left.

''Caius is the evil one, I believe that without a doubt but Aro has good in him. I know that.'' I didn't know why I was defending him, I was still furious with Aro for planning this whole ordeal with Demetri.

I just really didn't want to believe that my human life was taken from me without a second thought from Aro.

Someone cleared their throat from below, I looked down to see just Edward and Jasper standing at the base of the tree. Emmett pulled at my arm, gesturing for me to start climbing down.

_Are the wolves gone?_ I thought and I saw Edward nod slightly. I exhaled, I hadn't realised I had been holding my breath.

I started weaving through the branches and within seconds I was at Emmett's side at the base of the tree.

''Lets go back to the house, so we can discuss everything without anymore interruptions'' Jasper said, looking at me, he was obviously annoyed that I ran out like that.

I felt like running again. I desperately wanted Demetri to be here, he would know what to do and even if he didn't I would still feel safe with him by my side.

He absolutely needed to be here right now but he couldn't because of what he was ordered to do. If the situation was going as planned, the girl should be pregnant. Which means that they should have stopped having sex by now. That his child would be growing inside of her, a child that I could never give him because I was an unchanging disgusting monster. Ugh! Never have I hated being a vampire more than this moment.

I heard an intake of breath, it was from Edward. He had stopped walking and was looking straight at me. Shit. He had heard everything. I wasn't allowed to let anyone know about the business of the Volturi. Crap! Caius would have my head for this.

_Please Edward. You cannot tell anyone! Even I shouldn't know what has been going on. It's only because Demetri was chosen to... well be the father that I had anything to do with it! No-one can know ._I shouted in my thoughts. I desperately needed Edward to understand how important it was to keep the information secret.

He looked into my eyes and just shook his head and took off in the direction that I assumed to be their house. My legs contracted and I pushed off chasing after Edward. Jasper tried to catch my arm but I was away before his fingers could get a good hold on my arm.

I pushed my legs harder, most of my newborn strength had worn off but I was still just a bit faster than normal, but so was Edward. Was it really fare that he got to read minds and be faster than the average vampire as well?

I wouldn't beat him to the house but I could get there just in time to convince him to keep his mouth shut.

I could hear Emmett calling my name from behind me, running alongside Jasper, but I couldn't stop.

The trees parted and suddenly I was in the clearing only a few hundred metres from the house.

Within seconds I was through the doors but I was too late. Edward was standing by Carlisle near the kitchen bench. His face was covered with shock and Edward's was covered with worry.

I looked around, Esme, Alice, Roaslie, they had all heard the conversation. My heart sank. I hadn't stopped anything from happening. I sucked at being in the Volturi. If I was a proper member of the guard I would have Edward from telling anyone.

I looked at their faces, all of them looked mortified, Rosalie's especially. She stood up from her seat at the table which she hadn't moved from since we all found out the news and started walking towards me.

I stood my ground.

''All of those innocent children are being bread. For what?'' She asked, stopping a few feet from me. The fire burning behind her eyes was incredible, she cared deeply for children, that was obvious.

I didn't answer her. I wasn't allowed to. So I put on my Volturi mask, not letting any emotion slip past my carefully applied facade.

Edward spoke next.

''She wasn't told what the true purpose of the hybrids was but Aro told her it was for knowledge purposes only." I was mortified, Edward was scanning through my thoughts.

''Stop reading my thoughts. You know what is at risk by letting this information leak'' I said with a scowl. If Edward voiced my thoughts without my permission again he was going to be sorry.

I heard Emmett and Jasper walk through the doors then, I could practically sense Jasper's annoyance and Emmett's confusion. He immediately walked over to Rosalie, he was obviously confused with our proximity.

''Why do they need to breed hybrids. Aren't they powerful enough.'' Alice chipped in.

Jasper and Emmett looked at me then at Edward who quickly explained the situation to them. I could feel Emmett's eyes staring down at me, even he expected me to talk.

I tried thinking about Paris. I tried filling my head with thoughts of the night that Demetri had taken me to the see the Eiffel Tower. But sure enough Edward picked up any information that had slipped through.

''She thinks Aro is hoping that the hybrids will have similar powers to their parents, just like Nessie. That's why Demetri was chosen, because he is very powerful.'' Edward added.

Emmett growled as soon as Edward had said Demetri's name. I looked up to see him scowling. What was his problem with Demetri?

I looked back at Edward, I had warned him. A small smile tugged at the edges of my mouth, it was about time I got to use my powers.

I breathed in deeply and concentrated on the green aura that was shining around Edward, I tugged at it and after three tries it came loose. I smiled bigger this time.

Edward's eyes nearly popped out of his head. His power was gone. Well, I did warn him. Bella noticed his reaction first and squeezed his arm and frowned after a few seconds of getting no reaction from Edward. I decided to try out Edward's gift and see what was going on inside the heads of the Cullens.

...

The sound was crazy, it was like I was in a crowded room full of people shouting into their phones because they all had bad reception. I closed my eyes and concentrated using my powers slightly to allow me to focus in on one voice at a time. I didn't have years to master Edward's gift, so I had to cheat a little.

Edward's mind was the loudest so I focused on him first.

''_That's amazing. Having that much power. No wonder Aro was so confident that day in the clearing, he was right, the side with Ashleigh was always going to be the side that won. Crap. This is huge! I do feel bad for invading her thoughts but Carlisle had to know what the guard were planning. This could be a way for them to make up false findings about hybrids, so they can come back and push false evidence into our faces. Then a fight would be unpreventable..._

_It's so quiet! Unnerving.''_

He had no idea that I was reading his thoughts. It was a valuable gift to have. No wonder Aro wanted him to join the Guard.

I went on to Bella's thoughts next.

''_Edward! Why aren't you listening to me! What's wrong? What has she done to you? He doesn't look hurt. But I swear if she hurt him...''_

Woah, Bella. She didn't look like the violent type. She pulled on Edward's arm once again and this time he looked down to meet her eyes. He smiled and she instantly felt better, she no longer wanted to hurt me. Which was good.

''I can't hear your thoughts,'' He started to say'' Ashleigh took away my ability.''

''What? How? Are you sure?'' He probably knew it was a stupid question, of course Edward would be sure his ability was gone but Emmett said it anyways.

I didn't have to be in Emmett's head for long to know that he was an open book. Whatever he thought he wasn't afraid to say out loud. I smiled.

''Why are you not angry?'' Jasper asked Edward.

Yea, why was he not worried. Any other vampire would be trying to tear my head off if they knew I had taken their ability away... I was curious about his reaction.

''Because I am quite confident that she will give them back?'' Edward asked me, only a little bit unsure.

I nodded and he smiled. I sensed he was enjoying the rare silence in his head.

''_I knew she was a bad idea! This is crazy, Edward is our only window into her head. Without his ability we have no way of knowing her intentions'' _Jasper was freaking out but he looked very composed on the outside.

Alice was rubbing her hand up and down Jasper's lower back. ''_I wish he would calm down. Ashleigh wouldn't hurt us. I haven't seen anything to suggest otherwise. Our family is safe, I just wish he would realise that.''_

''This information is to be kept secret. If the guard found out that I told you...''I let the sentence hang in the air. They could all imagine what the consequences would be, for both me and their family.

''Do we have an agreement?'' I asked looking around at each member of the family.

Carlisle spoke first.

''This is sad news. For me to hear that my old comrades take human life so easily with little concern for the consequences, it worries me. But of course we will keep this information a secret.'' Carlisle looked into my eyes. I knew that he spoke the truth. He would tell no one. I nodded slightly.

''Thankyou'' I whispered.

''Is anyone forgetting the fact that as soon as Ashleigh goes back to Italy Aro will touch her and will be able to see everything?'' Jasper said doing little to hide his anger.

''You don't need to worry about that. I did a little tweaking to Aro's power, he can only see parts of my mind. If I concentrate hard enough when he is reading my memories I can hide this whole situation from him. He won't even know I was here.'' I smiled, already thinking about when I hid my thoughts from him in the clearing.

I could hear everyone's internal questions. The only people that believed me were Edward and Emmett. I sighed, this wasn't going to be easy convincing everyone that I'm not a complete lunatic.

I decided this was going to be easier if I had someone to help me explain things so I pulled Edward's ability away from me and gave it back to him.

His eyes instantly went to me.

''_Sorry about that but I did warn you. I might need your help explaining this one'' _I said in my head to Edward.

''Edward?'' Bella asked, obviously seeing the change in him.

''Yes I have my powers back now.'' All of his family members looked at him and breathed a sigh of relief. I could tell the whole family depended of Edward's ability a lot and they were more comfortable when it was working properly.

''Okay so I have the ability to manipulate other people's abilities, as you all know. I can take them away and give them back and I can also use them,'' Everyone was surprised to hear that I could use other's abilities. I continued, '' But lately I have been playing around with my power and I discovered that I can change a person's power as well. I have successfully emphasised a girl's ability, it didn't end well but it was successful.'' To Aro, I added in my head, '' And I have also changed Aro's ability and he doesn't suspect a thing.'' I finished.

''Holy shit'' Emmett said.

''No wonder Aro changed you.'' Jasper added and Alice slapped him in the back of the head for saying it.

I suppose it was a huge clue staring me straight in the face. It made complete sense for Aro to want to change me. I have watched him for years searching for vampires with amazing abilities so he could recruit them into the guard and I suppose that is exactly what he did with me...Shit...I was so sure I had it right. I wanted so badly for the Cullens to be telling a lie. I thought I was on the good side. Keeping our secret, protecting humans from out of control vampires, but no, I was part of a guard that was formed to protect and serve Aro and Caius, whose intentions were always far from good. Our facade was so good that even I believed it

''So what now?'' Rosalie asked, she was trying to be polite because I was her new sister-in-law but I knew she was forcing it.

''Well I have to go back to Italy in around three months, I was just going to travel until then. I'm staying in a hotel called Monaco at the moment.'' I added.

I stared down at the ground and noticed my clothing. My black jeans were torn and my grey jacket had grass and dirt stains all over it, plus a massive rip on my shoulder from the wolf bite. I groaned internally. Here I was trying to act professional and impress the Cullens in torn jeans and a stained jacket. Ugh. I should have worn nicer clothing.

''Well you are welcome to stay here if you like?'' Esme suggested.

I looked up at her face, she was sincere about her request, she actually wanted me to stay here.

''I...uh...I don't know. I'm not sure everyone would be comfortable with that arrangement.'' I said glancing at Jasper and then at Jacob who had been leaning against the back wall the entire time.

''Nonsense. You are very welcome to stay.'' She pressed, looking around at her family, urging them to look welcoming.

''Well I suppose it won't hurt if I stay for a couple of weeks.'' I gave in, I couldn't possibly look into Esme's eyes and say no.

I heard Edward laugh at my last thought.

''Okay well I'll go to the hotel and get my things.''

''I'll drive you there!'' Emmett said coming over to stand next to me. I couldn't help but smile at his eagerness. ''It will give us a chance to catch up.'' He added.

Emmett put his hands on my shoulders and spun me around to face the door that Carlisle had come through earlier today.

I turned around and smiled back at Esme who was now being held at the waist by Carlisle. She winked at me and I laughed a little.

At least Esme kind of liked me.

Emmett guided me towards a huge jeep where he opened the passenger side door for me.

''Up you go!''

I climbed in and shut the door behind me. A second later Emmett started the engine and we were pulling out of the garage.

I looked back at the huge white house, I could already hear the arguments starting. This was going to be a long two weeks.

''So what has my little sister been up to lately?'' Emmett started saying as he pulled out onto the highway.

''A lot.'' I answered with a smile.

''Well it's a good thing your hotel is so far away'' He smiled and pulled his foot off of the accelerator so he was only doing ten above the speed limit.

All I could do was laugh, this was going to be a long drive.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review if you like :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, I know it has been so long since I last updated. But it is the holidays now so hopefully I can get a few chapters under my belt. This is very short. Once again I am sorry. But the next chapter will be up within two days.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Demetri's Point of View

Everything about this room made me sick. I had been stuck in it for the past month. The whole fucking month! I missed Ashleigh terribly, everything that I did was for her. She didn't know but Caius had threatened to hurt Ashleigh if this mission wasn't successful...Not kill just hurt.

When he first told me about what he planned to do I thought he was joking, he knew I would never want to be with any other person than Ashleigh but as time went on he started elaborating on the different ways he could persuade me to do this. Of course I would do anything to stop her from getting hurt so I agreed to do the experiment.

So I came to this overpriced hotel with a completely idiotic human woman that thought she was going to be given the gift of immortality. Just stupid...

The first time wasn't successful, her rib pierced her lung within the first week of our stay. I couldn't lie and say that I wasn't pleased that the girl had died. I had thought that I would get to go back home before they could send me another girl but I was wrong. They sent me two more girls and finally after two weeks one of them got pregnant.

And now, watching the child, my child grow inside of this human, I can't help but feel ...almost excited. I didn't know that I would feel like this, I didn't expect to feel anything towards the child. But I do. And with all the time I have on my hands I can't help wondering what Caius has planned for my child...

Weeks passed and all I had to comfort me was the sound of the baby's heart beat...

It wasn't hard for me to imagine how my life would be like now that I had a child, I already loved the little guy. But Ashleigh, I wasn't so sure about. I didn't know how she would react to this. I knew that she wasn't handling any of this well because her letters stopped coming. I knew she wasn't allowed to send me anything that would reveal to me how much she was hurting because Aro knew how I would react. So my guess was that Aro stopped sending me her letters because she was telling the truth and Aro didn't want me to hear it.

I replayed all of our memories over and over in my head just to make it through each day. My frozen heart had never felt so cold. Before Ashleigh I just existed, not ever realising what I was missing, and now that I have her but can't be with her. It's killing me!

My daily progress reports had become more and more detailed as time went on. Aro had insisted that I write about everything so right now I was telling Aro about the two broken ribs that the woman had received when the baby had kicked just twenty minutes ago. I had given her strong pain killers and she was now asleep on the bed. She had thanked me when I had come over to her with the pills and a glass of water, I didn't like her screaming just as much as she didn't like having broken ribs.

I had become very bitter in the past month, I was irritated that everything was taking so long...All I wanted to do was to see Ashleigh again and show her my child, our child.

...

The days passed and turned into long weeks that dragged on for what seemed like forever but eventually turned into another month and it was nearly time for Laura to deliver the baby. She knew she wasn't going to survive. We had discussed it and she wanted me to knock her out before the birth. So she didn't have to feel any more pain. I had reluctantly agreed, it would have been nice if I was allowed to save her.

In the last week I thought about Ashleigh more than usual. I wondered what she had been doing to keep herself busy? I was thinking about how much Felix would have been annoying her when...

I heard the crack before her scream. I looked up and Laura was lying limp on the bed, her eyes rolled back into her head. So this was it, this was the day!

* * *

**Ahh! So this is the day! **

**Is anyone else surprised that Demetri is excited about his child? **

**In the next chapter it will be more of Ashleigh with the Cullens and her trip back to Italy.**

**Hope you are enjoyed the chapter!**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

**xx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey Guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I have to just say a huge thankyou to everyone. It warms my heart to think that people actually like what I am writing! **

**Have fun!**

* * *

**Ashleigh's Point of View**

I missed Demetri terribly but I hadn't allowed myself to talk about him much in the last few weeks. I had discovered that everyone, Emmett in particular didn't like Demetri at all. I had no idea why but from the reaction that Emmett had every time Demetri's name came up in conversation I guessed that it would be wise to not say anything further.

It had started on the drive back from the motel three weeks ago.

_..._

''_So do I get to ask any questions? Or is it just your turn?'' I laughed as Emmett pouted, he had already asked me 123 questions and he was upset that I was getting a turn to ask 1? _

''_You and Rosalie?'' I let it hang._

''_Are mates? Yes'' He answered without hesitation._

''_How did you two meet?'' I asked wanting more information._

''_It was when I was still human, Rose was hunting and came across my scent. I was being attacked by a grizzly bear and I still to this day have no idea how she did it but she killed the grizzly and saved me. She carried me all the way to Carlisle and begged for him to change me.'' He looked down at me grinning but it didn't reach his eyes._

_I was confused._

''_Why do you look so sad?'' I asked, surely this was the beginning of their happily ever after?_

''_I'm sad because it was the day that I lost you.'' He waited for that to sink in._

''_Wait...I was there?'' I was surprised. I didn't remember anything. Only my slight hatred towards bears._

''_Yep, we were camping and I went off to get more fire wood. Thank god you didn't come with me! And that's when the bear came. I've always remembered your face, how terrified you were watching me from behind the trees. I was never able to put a name to that face until now. But even when most of my human memories faded your face was stuck inside my brain.'' He finished with a smile, trying to lighten the mood._

''_Oh'' was all I could say, my mind was too preoccupied sifting through my human memories, trying to find what Emmett had just described. I didn't find much._

_..._

''_So your whole family is paired up? Esme and Carlisle, you and Rose, Edward and Bella and Alice and Jasper?'' I asked after a few minutes of silent driving._

''_Sure are. We kind of all fit together perfectly" He said with a smile, he was always smiling!_

''_Jasper doesn't like me very much.'' It wasn't a question and I frowned because it was true._

''_Give him time, he'll come around. It's in his nature to be wary of people. Especially people from the Volturi. He just doesn't know you yet.'' He smiled down at me, winking his right eye._

''_And you do?''_

_He looked at me with one eye brow raised and I continued._

''_How can you be so sure of me? How can you trust that I won't try to kill your entire family?'' I wouldn't, but he had no way of knowing that._

''_Because you're too much like me. And even though you are one of the guard I know that you desperately want to be a part of a real family, my family to be more exact.'' He smirked._

_I looked up at Emmett. We had only known each other for a short period of time but he already knew me so well. Everything that he said about me was true. I desperately wanted a family to be a part of. I wanted something that was worth fighting for._

_I smiled slightly and started thinking about Demetri. I started dangerously thinking about how he would go fitting in with the Cullen family, adjusting to their lifestyle. I must have let the emotions travel to my face because Emmett got curious and started asking questions again._

''_So do you have a mate?'' He asked, quite seriously now. I laughed, it was too late for him to play the protective big brother role. I was already deeply in love with Demetri._

''_Yes'' I said with a smile._

''_Well, who is he?''_

''_I...It's Demetri.'' I said, looking up at Emmet. He was frowning._

''_Hmm" His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter._

''_What? What does hmm mean?'' I asked raising my voice slightly. What was so wrong with Demetri?_

''_I just was hoping it wasn't going to be him. You do realise you chose one of the strongest Volturi members to go into a relationship with?'' _

''_Yes, but I don't care. It's good that he is strong. That way we can go on trips together.'' I said trips instead of missions but I had still said too much. _

''_Trips? What kind of trips?'' He asked, raising one eyebrow._

_Ugh, well he was my brother, I could just tell him a little more. It wasn't like anyone was going to find out that I had told him information about the guard's business._

"_Emmet, it's part of our responsibility to keep every one of our kind under control." I stated slowly, letting him figure out what I meant by trips._

"_So, he lets you get into dangerous situations?'' Emmett asked, obviously talking about Demetri._

"_No, when I get sent out Demetri always comes with me. He has yet to let me go out into the world without being by my side." I sighed, there was one exception...now. _

"_I...whatever...you obviously don't want to talk more about it." Emmett glared out at the road, where was all of this hostility coming from?_

"_I'm not supposed to talk about this stuff Emmett. Why are you criticising Demetri?" I asked him._

_He didn't answer me and was silent the rest of the drive._

...

Emmett carried my bags and placed them, somewhere, I didn't bother to follow him up the stairs.

Instead I was greeted by Esme who started showing me around her house. Jasper followed close behind, always making sure to be close in case I started ripping people to shreds.

...

Edward was the one to start up a conversation with me later that night. I was sitting on the porch out the back, watching the sun slowly set over the horizon.

"What did you say to Emmett that made him so mad?" Edward slightly chuckled. He thought it was funny!

I mentally relayed the conversation with Emmett in my head for Edward.

"Ah" He nodded, understanding something that I didn't.

"Why was he acting so...so...Immaturely?" I asked.

"He thinks you can do better than Demetri. He doesn't want you to be involved with him" Edward stated calmly.

"It is really not his decision. Demetri is my mate and I'm never leaving him." I sighed, I was away from him now.

"Emmett is just a little angry. Remember he has had weeks to picture you as his sister. All he seems to think about now are the moments he missed with you."

I looked up at Edward. Ugh, he was right. Emmett was just trying to be my protective older brother.

We were silent for a few moments, both lost in thought. Edward started talking again.

"Why do you think they chose Demetri for...the experiment?" Edward asked me.

I sighed.

"It was probably Caius' idea. I haven't treated him very well in the past. Aro would always make excuses for me and calm Caius down whenever I did something to upset him. I think this is his way of getting back at me." I moped, thinking of how much I hated Caius right now.

"Oh, you have really caused some trouble there haven't you?" Edward laughed, reading my thoughts.

"Yes" I smiled, thinking of all the things I had done to piss Jane, Zoe and Caius off.

It only caused Edward to laugh harder as he saw the images in my head. I had to laugh too, remembering everything that I had done.

"It was so hard when Demetri told me he had to leave. I refused to believe it at first, I didn't know why they would choose a person that already had a mate. I was heartbroken. But I tried to tell myself that it was as bad for him as it was for me. No, that sounds bad. I mean, I try to convince myself that he isn't ...enjoying it" I looked down at my hands and traced the scar on my right arm. Three bite marks scarred my skin, reminding me of how Demetri had saved me on our first mission.

"He wouldn't be enjoying it Ashleigh. He would be missing you as much as you are missing him." Edward stated, trying to comfort me.

"Thanks." I smiled slightly at his attempt at making me less depressed.

Footsteps came from behind us and two seconds later Bella was standing next to Edward. She looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Edward told me what happened in the clearing. It was very brave what you did. I just wanted to say thank you. You helped save all of us, you helped save our daughter." She smiled as Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered her down to sit on his lap. It was nice that she was acknowledging me as a person rather than a threat.

"And I wanted to apologise for the way I acted earlier. I shouldn't have been so hostile" Bella apologised, looking down at the ground.

I huffed.

"Don't be silly Bella. I completely understand the hostility. You don't have to apologise for wanting to protect your family" I said looking up into her eyes I saw that she really felt ashamed of her actions.

"Thankyou" Bella said only slightly agreeing with me, she still felt bad. I decided to change the subject.

"How do you like being a vampire? You seem pretty controlled" I smiled noticing how her eyes were still red, so she shouldn't be as calm as she was being now.

Edward laughed, "Bella is a natural at being a vampire. On her first day as a newborn she was able to stop herself mid hunt from attacking humans" Edward smiled proudly at Bella and judging by her slightly annoyed expression he enjoyed telling this story often.

"That is amazing! I don't know of anyone who would be able to stop mid hunt, and it was your first day after the change? Wow!" I was amazed, there were probably one percent of our population that might have the ability to do what Bella did.

I heard a howl in the distance and stiffened automatically. Edward noticed my worries and answered my thoughts.

"We thought it best to send the wolves away. They were too worked up."

I sighed, thank you so much! I could have laughed if I wasn't in such a bad mood.

I heard a fluttering heart beat coming from behind me. I glanced around to see Renesmee holding onto Esme's hand in the kitchen just behind us. She was pointing her hand towards her parents when she looked up at Esme. Who laughed and released her hand.

I was surprised to see Renesmee walk over to her parents, each step was filled grace and I loved the way her little shoes clipped as she stepped across the floor. She placed one hand on Edward's cheek and the other on Bella's. They both nodded and watched as their daughter turned towards me.

Renesmee's smile grew when she stopped just in front of me. Because I was still sitting down she was a few centimetres taller than me. Her tiny hand reached out and touched my cheek and I gasped as I saw images of Bella. But it was human Bella. I was slightly confused but then Edward explained.

"She wants to show you her story" I could hear his proud smile in his voice.

_I saw Bella lying on a table covered in blood, I saw Rosalie as she took Renesmee out of the room. Next I saw Jacob and the rest of the family as they all met her one by one._

_I saw her frustration when she wasn't allowed to go to Bella when she was a vampire but then how relieved she was when her mother was finally holding her. I saw her talking to all of their witnesses and how worried she was for her family's safety. And then Renesmee showed me how scared she was when she saw the guard in the clearing. _

_I saw my face, she was letting me know that she made the connection, she knew who I was. Then she showed me how I reached out and touched Marcus' back. I laughed at that. I had thought no-one had seen me. _

_Renesmee finished with an image of her family as they realised they were finally safe._

She pulled her hand away from my face and I opened my eyes, not realising that I had closed them. She patiently waited for me to say something.

"Wow. You are very smart aren't you? And you noticed when I saved you huh? When I convinced Marcus to save your family?" I said smiling at Renesmee.

She giggled and nodded her head. Her laughter was like music.

"Thank you for saving everyone!" Renesmee shouted and turned around to look at her father. I was curious to what she was asking but then Edward nodded and Renesmee ran and jumped on me, wrapping her tiny arms around my neck. I hugged her back, being very careful not to squeeze too hard. I wasn't really used to hugging little humans as a vampire. I noticed Edward smirk at my comment.

Edward pulled Bella up into his arms and stood up. Bella looked at him confused, but Edward just shook his head. As he walked away he explained.

"Renesmee wants to have a private conversation with our guest." Bella nodded and turned back to look at Renesmee.

"Be good." She warned, only slightly serious she was smiling at her daughter's eagerness to make new friends.

"I will" Renesmee sang in her musical voice.

"So, what would you like to talk about Renesmee?" I asked her as she positioned herself on my outstretched legs. She was sitting on my knees with her legs crossed and I leaned back on to my arms.

"How did you get here?" She started. And I laughed at her eager expression.

"By a plane, I went to the airport and picked a random ticket and ended up here!" I explained.

She seemed to think about my answer and then moved onto her next question.

"Do you like being a vampire?" She asked me. I was taken aback by her question, she was so intelligent even though she was only close to being a year old.

"Yes definitely. I like running fast and seeing things clearly. My senses are heightened which is also fun. But the best part is that I get to be sitting here talking to you" She smiled as I said the last bit.

"Daddy runs fast, Uncle Em gets mad when he looses in running races." She laughed and I heard almost everyone laugh from inside the house.

"Does he? That would be funny to see. What is your favourite part of having a family full of vampires?" I asked, feeling at ease talking to her. The conversation just seemed to flow and I wanted to keep her talking and laughing cause she was just too cute.

"Ummm, I always feel safe. But what I like the most is that they will never go anywhere. My family is permanent" Once again I was surprised at the intelligent responses that Renesmee kept coming out with.

"Hmm, that's good. Family is very important." I said to her.

"Do you have a family?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Well now I have Emmett. But other than him and a few friends in the guard that is it." I sighed, it wasn't much of a family.

Renesmee leaned forward and touched my cheek again. She showed me Felix's face first and leaned back waiting for my answer.

"That is Felix and he is one on my best friends in the guard." She nodded her head and stretched out her hand again. Showing an image of Jane. I made a face and shook my head.

"No, she is definitely not my friend." I stuck my tongue out and made a gagging noise which only made Renesmee laugh harder.

She then showed me a picture of Demetri and I smiled.

"His name is Demetri and he's my mate."

"Like my Mum and Dad?" She asked.

"Yes, exactly" I smiled happily comparing mine and Demetri's relationship with Bella and Edward's.

She nodded her head and put her hand on her chin. Keeping silent for a few moments before she started talking to me again.

"Can you show me your powers?" Renesmee asked almost jumping up and down.

"Okay. What do you want me to do?" I was excited about what she would ask me to do.

"Umm, surprise me." And then she opened her eyes wide and waited. I smiled and concentrated. I looked at her aurora it was an aqua colour, very pretty and bright. I pulled at it and after three tries it came away.

"Okay Ready? Try and use your powers." I told her watching her face carefully.

I started to doubt my decision when she placed her hand on my cheek and her face started to crumple up in frustration. I hadn't planned this very well, she could easily get freaked out because I had taken away her powers. But after a few moments she opened her eyes and smiled.

She started clapping and bouncing slightly on my knees. I used her power and reached my hand out, very slowly so she had time to realise what I was doing. She closed her eyes and met my hand half way. As soon as I felt the warmth of Renesmee's cheek I concentrated and thought of the first time I had seen her. I showed her how I instantly wanted to protect her as soon as I saw her face. And then I imagined me hugging her and then I pulled my hand away.

She quickly opened her eyes and dove into my arms again. I laughed as the force sent me backwards, knocking into the floor.

She was just so cute and with her parent's permission she sat outside with me for the rest of the night talking. Renesmee had successfully made me forget about Demetri's situation so I could focus on being happy and I was thankful for that.

* * *

**Wow! How cute is Renesmee? I absolutley love writing her character! She is so cute!**

**Hope you enjoyed it and I know I promised that I would have her travelling back to Italy in this chapter but I decided to add a few cute moments between her and the Cullens. So don't worry, she will return to Demetri within a few chapters. (And meet his child!)**

**Thankyou for reading!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Love you guys!**

**xx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! I know it's been a year! Holy cow! Somehow life just got in the way of writing and I hadn't really gotten any time to sit down and write properly. Many things have happened like graduating school, enrolling in University as well as family members becoming ill. So my life has been a bit of a soap opera. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and once again I am truly sorry that it took this long to post. I will forever be grateful to the reviewers who consttantly amaze me with their kind thoughts and words. Thank you :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 31

Renesmee had fallen asleep in my arms on the first night and Bella had taken her to bed when she stopped stirring. Emmett had calmed down from his earlier mood and was now sitting next to me on the couch watching television. It was odd sitting around watching tv, there were only three televisions in the castle so I didn't watch them much. They were always on the news channels to watch for any suspicious behaviour so they had never really held my interest before.

But now, Emmett was watching football and screaming at the referee. I was very amused at his outbursts, he was acting almost human.

The first week was hard because I had to earn everyone's trust but it slowly started to get easier. The wolves still refused to go anywhere near me and I was grateful. They were too unpredictable, almost like newborns.

Renesmee had taken a liking to me and took it upon herself to make sure I always had something interesting to do. Today we were painting. We were outside in the small clearing looking out at the horizon, the sun was starting to set and luckily there weren't any clouds to block its rays. My skin was sparkling and it reflected onto Renesmee's face. Her bronze curls shone in the sunlight, and her cheeks were filled with a lovely blush as I watched her while she painted. I had learnt from Emmett that Renesmee had inherited her blush from Bella. I had also heard from Bella that Emmett always made an effort to constantly make her blush when she was human with crude and inappropriate jokes. I had laughed at that one for about a minute.

Renesmee's canvas was placed on her very own easel (the Cullen family always made sure Renesmee had the very best, so when she had gotten the idea to paint, Alice had ordered the easel for her over the internet. It had cost an absurd amount of money and I'm sure Renesmee wouldn't have minded if she had to paint without it but Alice had insisted). It was facing away from me now and I had a feeling she didn't want me to see it so I resisted the urge to take a peak for a second time.

I know from my human life that I had not had any talent when it came to drawing or painting but now I was able to paint the sunset perfectly.

"I like being able to draw, I was hopeless at it when I was human" I told the cute little girl sitting next to me, laughing at my memories of failed drawings.

Renesmee just giggled and looked away from her painting to smile up at me. Showing her perfectly straight, pearly white teeth.

"Well I'm finished. What about you?" I asked her after another two strokes of my brush. I tried to lean back to catch a glimpse of her artwork but Renesmee quickly realised what I was doing and repositioned her canvas.

"Wait, ...I'm ...nearly...done!" Renesmee slowly said each word, concentrating on her painting.

"Can I look now?" I was eager to see what she had drawn.

"Okay on three we both turn our paintings around." I nodded

"One...two...three" And we both laughed as we turned out paintings around. I gasped at what she had drawn. It was a portrait of her family, everyone was there, even the wolves. Everything was so precisely drawn I would have sworn it was a picture if I hadn't seen her paint it. But what surprised me the most was that I was in the picture standing next to Emmett smiling slightly. Renesmee had added me into the painting. My frozen heart warmed at the site of it.

"Oh, Renesmee" I gushed and got up and reached my arms out to her. I lifted her from her seat and swung her around in a circle. She started laughing as I pulled her in for a huge hug.

I carefully placed her back on the ground and knelt down in front of her.

"Can you stay Ashleigh? Can you please?" She asked me, looking up at me with her warm chocolate brown eyes.

"I, I don't think I can stay Renesmee. Things are very complicated and I don't think the wolves like me very much" I laughed slightly, trying to stop her from crying. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes as they started spilling over. I wiped one away with my thumb.

"I can take care of the wolves. Jake will like you if I tell him to" She crossed her arms and stuck her bottom lip out. She was just too cute.

I laughed, I don't think any amount of persuasion even if it was from Renesmee would be able to get Jacob to like me.

"You can't make them. But I promise to come back and visit." That I could be certain of, there was no way I wasn't going to come back. No-one could stop me, not even Aro.

"But you won't have to come back and visit if you never leave!" Renesmee shouted and stomped her foot on the grass. I tried to hide my smirk at her behaviour because she was genuinely upset.

"It isn't up to me. If I stayed I would be placing you and your family in great danger." I explained, I didn't want to tell her the complete truth. After all she was still a child, she didn't need to hear how dangerous it actually was.

But she looked up at me with her brown eyes and they held too much maturity for a person of her age.

"What would happen? If you stayed?" She asked, wanting more details.

I sighed and chose my words carefully.

"The Volturi would surely get suspicious of my whereabouts and come looking for me. Both Caius and Aro wouldn't hesitate to prosecute your family given the chance. I would be forced to choose and there would be many lives lost" I didn't want to think about what I would do in that particular situation. Before I even knew the Cullen's I had tried to protect them so it only made sense to choose to fight with them now. But could I do that? Would I be able to turn against my creator? My mate? I sighed, Demetri would need a lot of convincing if he was going to join me with the Cullens.

"Would you help us Ashleigh?" I looked away from her and saw Edward and Emmett standing on the back steps. They were awaiting my answer as well. How was I supposed to choose?

"Renesmee, the Volturi is all I have ever known. My mate is part of the guard, I'm a part of the guard..." I stopped and her eyes started to tear up for the second time today. She thought I would abandon her family.

I smiled slightly at my next words. "But Emmett is my family now too. I love him and for some strange reason I've come to love you too, little miss" I giggled and grabbed her into my arms. It was true, this little girl had stolen my heart within the first 10 minutes of our first conversation.

I continued, resting my chin on the top of her head as I spoke.

"I would do everything in my power to protect you and your family Renesmee. But you have to promise me that you will let me go when I need to leave. None of us want a war." I said sternly.

She tilted her head up and looked at me.

"You would choose us?" Renesmee smiled brightly as she learned of my intentions. Her arms wrapped themselves around my neck and squeezed tight. I hugged her back and smiled.

"Yes. Do you promise Renesmee? Can I count on you?"

"Yes, I promise." She giggled and jumped down from my lap, running to meet her father in the middle of the field. Emmett appeared in front of me and picked me up in a bear hug.

"Would you really choose us?" He asked me, I had to smile at the way he sounded like a small child.

I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder.

"If it came down to a fight I wouldn't...couldn't go up against any of you." I paused thinking "Okay, maybe against the alpha for a little payback but other than that I couldn't hurt anyone. But I would love to go up against Jane." I smiled and laughed as I pictured her coming up against me in a fight. She wouldn't stand a chance, without her power she had next to no skills in combat. She relied too heavily on her ability to incapacitate people and that would inevitably be her downfall.

I had no doubt that Edward was paying close attention to my thoughts, getting all of the information he could about the Volturi's weaknesses. He would want all of the odds stacked in his favour if it came to a fight that involved his family.

"But your mate, would he fight with you?" Emmett hesitated, knowing this was a touchy subject for me.

"I don't know. The guard is his life but he would never go against me. I don't want to put him in that position ever Emmett. If we try to leave the guard, they'll kill us." I hugged my older brother tighter around the waist and sighed. His huge hands rubbed my shoulders and he pulled me back.

"Fingers crossed it never comes to a fight" He smiled but I saw the truth in his eyes. He and I both knew it would end in a fight. We would all be forced to choose a side sooner or later and some of us would fall in doing so.

Death in war was inevitable.

...

I stayed with the Cullen's for as long as I could. I had come to love them all like family and it was hard saying goodbye. Especially to Emmett and Renesmee.

My suitcase was packed and already waiting for me at the door. Esme was the first to squeeze the life out of me.

"Ashleigh I've absolutely loved having you here! When do you think your next visit will be?" Esme beamed at me and I laughed as I returned her huge hug.

"I'm not sure Esme but I'll try to make it soon. I've loved every moment I've spent here. Your hospitality has been lovely. Thank you for making me feel so at home" I gushed as she quickly kissed my cheek and passed me onto Carlisle.

It was a quick hug and we both pulled back after a few seconds. His warm smile was something that I would miss dearly; both Carlisle and Esme just had a warm and homey air to them, they could make anyone feel at welcome.

"We've enjoyed having you here Ashleigh, come back whenever you can. Stay safe" Carlisle smiled and patted my back before wrapping his arms around Esme's waist.

I then turned to Alice who squealed and crushed herself to me. I returned her enthusiasm and smiled brightly as she pointed to my suitcase.

"I packed a few new outfits for you. I'm expecting you to stay in touch too. I don't know how but I'll be watching for you. Try sending messages to me. I love you!" She squealed like the little pixie she was and I laughed and nodded.

"Of course Alice and thank you. I love you too pix" I laughed as she huffed at her nickname. Emmett had introduced that nickname to me and well, it kinda stuck.

Jasper offered me a handshake and a brilliant smile before wishing me a safe trip and handing me off to Bella.

"Everyone's basically said everything already but I've really enjoyed having you here Ashleigh. You've been excellent with Renesmee and I love you for that. Please visit soon" Bella smiled and I nodded and accepted her hug. She stepped away slowly and pulled her long brown hair away from her face.

Edward hugged me next and patted me on the head, effectively messing up my hair. I scrunched up my nose playfully at him and he smirked.

"I plan on hearing from you soon. Don't take crap from anyone back in Italy okay? We've all loved having you here, you know you're welcome anytime. Renesmee will be happy to share her room with you" Edward smiled at his daughter who was now beaming up at me. Her curls were bouncing up and down as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Please Ashleigh! We can share a room and everything when you come back!" Her brown eyes beamed and I ducked down to wrap her in my arms. I kissed her on the nose and she giggled.

"I'd love to share a room with you Renesmee. I promise I'll come back as soon as I can." I promised and joined our pinkie fingers together. She kissed our joint fingers and smirked.

"Now it's a promise. I love you Ashleigh" Her cute little voice chirped as she smiled at me.

"I love you too my favourite little squirt!" I hugged her again and laughed as she kissed my nose in return. Carefully I placed her back on the ground and smiled at Jacob who quickly regained hold of her. I nodded a farewell to him and he did the same for me but added a smile.

He still didn't like me but the smile was promising, right? I saw Edward smirk as he read my thoughts. I held in a laugh as I turned to Rosalie.

Ahh, another person who was still not very fond of me. I had no idea why but Rose still hadn't opened up to me. Everyone else in the Cullen family had eventually taken down their walls and let me in. Hell, even Jasper liked me now! But Rose refuses to accept me.

I awkwardly smiled at her and said a goodbye.

"Bye" She replied just as awkwardly with a slight smile. I held back my sigh and turned to my brother. I saw him frowning at me and I didn't even bother stopping my eye roll.

"Emmett you know I have to go back. Stop sulking already" I joked and wrapped my arms around his waist. Slowly he softened and joined me in the hug, placing his arms around me.

"I know but I just got you back and now you're leaving again" He pouted and I nodded.

"Yea but I'll be back before you know it. We've got an eternity to catch up Emmett. I love you big brother" I beamed and he leant down to kiss my cheek.

"Love you too sis. I'm gunna miss ya" Emmett smiled down at me and his dimples were now in full force. Squeezing his arms around me one last time he eventually let me go and I stepped back towards the door.

Picking up my suitcase I turned around to stare at the Cullen family one last time. Good bye felt too final to me so I waved and with a smile said a simple.

"See you all soon" and left the huge house.

Quickly I put the suitcase into the hire car I had picked up yesterday and started the drive to the airport.

...

The plane ride was boring as ever but at least I had my ability to focus on. I meticulously went through my memories and thought of new scenarios to show Aro. I had to replace the memories I had made with the Cullens with fake memories of me travelling the globe to show Aro.

That took me an hour and for the rest of the long ass flight I focussed on my situation with Demetri. For the first time in months I allowed myself to really think about what was happening.

I tried to come to terms with the fact that right now Demetri had a child. Was I okay with that? I had no idea.

I already knew Demetri's point of view. He had told me he didn't want the child when he left all those months ago. Had his opinion changed? Maybe.

Edward and Bella both loved Renesmee unconditionally, would Demetri's love for his child be the same way? I knew that if Demetri loved the child then I would too, anything that was half Demetri would be prefect in my eyes but it was also half another woman. I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Every time I look at this child in the future would it be like a fresh slap to the face? Would this child be a constant reminder of what I couldn't give Demetri, what I had missed out on?

The questions were endless! Would the child accept me? Would Demetri expect me to be the mother? Would the child hate me because I wasn't its biological mum? I had no idea.

All of these things were eating at my mind the entire flight back to Italy. Finally when the plane landed I hired another car and drove back to the city. The castle looked the same as always and I reluctantly parked outside and started carrying my suitcase into the west entrance. Luckily it was around one in the morning so I didn't have to put a lot of effort into being hidden. No human was out at this time of night, at least not near the castle.

I was greeted by a few members of the guard, welcoming me back as I walked through the castle walls. All too quickly I came up to the doors to mine and Demetri's room. No sound came from inside so I pushed open the doors and walked through.

Empty.

I was feeling relieved but terribly home sick. I missed Demetri so much and I just wanted to see him. I decided to quickly pack away my clothes and as I was doing that I became aware of a fluttering heartbeat coming from down the hall. I knew that pattern, it was the heartbeat of a hybrid. Demetri and his child were coming.

I had no time to prepare myself. Shit!

I listened to Demetri's familiar footsteps and turned just as he opened the door. Demetri walked into the room and beamed at the site of me. My body instantly started to buzz just from the site of him. I had missed him terribly and I finally felt like I was home. I ran over to him but stopped a few feet away.

I had been completely distracted by his beautiful face and the overwhelming feelings caused by seeing him again that I had forgotten about the child. I slowly allowed my eyes to travel down Demetri's body.

In his arms was a baby, he had a gorgeous face with dark hair that perfectly matched his father's. The child was smiling and had his hands wrapped around Demetri's index finger. I studied his small frame and noted the similarities between him and Renesmee. They were both pale but wouldn't stand out in a crowd. He was very cute and he seemed to be developing well.

Lastly I looked into the child's eyes and gasped as I saw how expressive his brown orbs were. The baby's eyes glanced between Demetri and I and then he made the cutest little noise, halfway between a giggle and a hiccup. Demetri glanced down and smiled at his son.

I watched with wide eyes as Demetri placed a loving kiss on his son's forehead. He shifted his son's position a bit higher and leaned in.

"Leonardo, this is your mother, Ashleigh" Demetri smiled and looked up into my eyes. He was asking for me to be his mother, pleading with me that I would agree. His love for his son, Leo was so obvious and it tore at my heart. Demetri loved the son that another woman had given him. Leo came into this world having nothing to do with me, in fact I hadn't wanted it to happen. I felt terribly guilty.

But seeing Demetri now, seeing him hold his son in his strong arms and introducing me as his child's mother. I looked into his eyes and then into Leo's. My heart swelled with love, I couldn't provide Demetri with children, I could never give him a family but he can give one to me. Here he is giving me a chance to be a mother. My love for him grew ten times and I smiled and stepped closer.

I slowly traced little Leonardo's cheek with my finger and bent down to kiss his button nose.

"Hi Leo!" I smiled and felt Demetri wrap his free arm around my waist and kiss my forehead.

"I love you Ashleigh" Demetri whispered to me and I kissed him hard. We pressed our foreheads together after we pulled away and smiled. I knew in that moment that nothing would ever be the same. I now had a family to protect and much more to lose. But I knew I would fight, I would fight for my family at all costs because it was too important not too.

Images of Emmett and the Cullens flashed into my mind and I breathed deeply. They were my family now too and I knew I couldn't let them fall. It was in that moment, holding Leo in my arms whilst pressed firmly against Demetri that I knew I had made my decision. I would fight till my very last breath to keep my family safe.

* * *

**AWW! So I know some of you expected there to be conflict with little baby Leo but I just thought this ending felt right. I wrote many alternate endings and decided to go with this one. For some reason I just thought that anyone who couldn't physically have children would be grateful when given the opportunity to become a mother, so this reaction just seemed more realistic. **

**What does everything think will happen with the guard? What is Aro going to do with these poor hybrid children?! hmmm?**

**As always thank you for reading and I look forward to reading your reviews.**

**xx**


End file.
